


Make You Feel My Love

by waywardheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Older Castiel, Omega Dean, Pack Dynamics, Young Dean, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 62,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardheart/pseuds/waywardheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was discover about two centuries ago that alphas are actually shit at choosing an appropriate mate. They let to many things rule their judgement. However, an omega in it's first heat becomes blackout crazy and has one thing and one thing only on it's mind, getting pregnant. If an omega is left to their own devices during this time the omega's inner wolf will actually seek out and select the alpha they are most compatible with. Many packs have named this mating ritual The Choosing. </p>
<p>Dean Winchester has a major issue with this whole choosing process thing. He already has an alpha he wants to mate with and as his first heat draws closer the omega and his secret lover Castiel fear the outcome of Dean's choosing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nothing I Wouldn't Do

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay so I haven't written anything in a long while. I'm a pretty slow writer but some how I punched this first chapter out in two days. I'm kinda proud of myself for that. I hope you guys enjoy this. I was in an omega Dean mood.
> 
> *Dean is 15 in this and Castiel is 31 if that is a problem for you turn back now. This is marked as underage so...you've been warned. Also and I'm not quite sure how to state this but there is discussions of hypothetical abortion...I'm not sure if I'm saying that right but there it is. Like I said it is all hypothetical so...
> 
> Okay last thing real quick this is not beta read so if you see mistakes let me know and I'll fix them.

Dean still isn't exactly sure what drew him to the alpha in the first place. Dean was only five years old when he began sneaking away from his mother when she would take him with her to the market district. Mary's hands would be full of bought goods and Sammy, which gave the little pup the freedom to escape her watchful eye. As quick as he could he would dart down the walkways till he reached his favorite stall. The carpentry tent always smelled like sawdust and lacquer. Dean still doesn't know why he liked the smell so much but even as a child he loved it. He thinks that is one of the things that maybe kept bringing him back to that tent time and time again when this whole thing first began.

Back then Castiel was twenty-one and was still just an apprentice to the old beta carpenter who often left Castiel manning the store front. When Dean first started showing up Castiel was somewhat standoffish, Mary alway apologizing profusely when she would eventually track Dean down. However as time wore on the alpha started having small little wooden trinkets for the young omega that the alpha had made himself. First there was a small wooden black lacquer horse with a rider on top. Then a white castle followed by a king then queen until Dean ended up with an entire chess set plus a matching board. Eventually Mary just gave up and would actually drop Dean off at the carpentry tent before she started shopping. Dean would come bouncing in with his chess set and in between costumers, Castiel would sit and teach the young pup how to play the game. 

Dean still remembers the moment that his admiration for his alpha friend and mentor turned to something else. He was eleven and his body had started acting weird especially in the mornings. When he had asked his mom about it she had just blushed and told him to speak to his father about it. But like hell was he going to do that. His father was a large, strong, commanding alpha and was very intimidating. 

One day he went down to the market to see Castiel like he so often did now that he was old enough to roam freely around the cave on his own. But Castiel had not been in the sales tent. Mr. Shurley the carpenter was getting a little to old to do the harder manual labor. The old beta told Dean to look out at mill. Dean technically wasn't allowed to leave the shelter of the cave without an adult but he knew where the little mill was and it wasn't that far. 

He made his way there quickly, enjoying the heat from the hot summer day. But when he rounded the bend and strolled up to the mill he stopped dead in his tracks. Castiel was swinging an ax, chipping away at a large log. The alpha had rid himself of his shirt and the bright sun was beating down on his tan, sweaty skin. Dean let out an involuntary squeak as he watched Castiel's rippling muscles bring the ax down hard braking off a large chunk of wood. 

Castiel spun around, startled at hearing the noise behind him. Dean's eyes widened further. The alpha was breathing heaving chest expanding broadly and ab muscles flexing as he set the ax aside. The omega gulped. But what truly did the omega in was the wide smile that broke across Castiel's face upon seeing Dean. He thought he was going to pass out. Well...he did in fact pass out. But that was mostly because he had forgotten to breath since he had stumbled across his friend. Thankfully his short lapse into unconsciousness was easily blamed on the hot weather. 

From that day forward Dean only had eyes for Castiel. In truth Dean had always only had eyes for Castiel he just hadn't realized it yet. Since then every choosing ceremony that was held found Dean pacing back and forth in front of the door to the small arena.

It was discover about two centuries ago that alphas are actually shit at choosing an appropriate mate. They let to many things rule their judgement. Things like power, greed, and jealousy. All things that were not helpful when trying to pick a suitable omega. Which was how a new custom was born. 

An omega's very first heat was nicknamed the craze, mostly because it renders them blackout crazy. An omega in it's first heat has one thing and one thing only on it's mind, getting pregnant. If an omega is left to their own devices during their craze the omega's inner wolf will actually seek out and select the alpha they are most compatible with, aka the alpha that will give them a pup the fastest. But what is even more surprising is ninety precent of the time the alpha and omega are also compatible mentally too, making it easy for the newly mated pair to fall in love and live a happy life together. 

Of course there are those rare occasions where a pup is not caught during the first heat or the couple takes longer to bond emotionally then others. But the former is often fixed during the omega's second heat and the latter is pushed along by the connection that is felt between the pair do to the emotional link from the mating bond. All in all most pairs are extremely successful thus solidifying the process known as The Choosing. 

As soon as an omega begins the craze every unmated alpha in the pack is called to the arena. All mated pairs and any betas are allowed to file into the stands to watch. Then the omega in heat is placed into the arena. It actually takes just a little over five seconds for the omega to asses the scent of every unmated alpha in front of them and pick out which one is the best fit. 

As an unmated omega Dean has never actually seen a choosing but he has heard that it is a rather quick and frantic process. The omega quickly darting to it's mate and the chosen alpha dashing with the omega in it's arms back to the alpha's den. 

So yes, every choosing since that hot day at the mill Dean paces in front of the doors, scared to death that some omega is going to go in there and pick Castiel. All unmated alphas have to go and they can't turn the omega down. Not that any alpha ever would. Thankfully every time for the last four and a half years Castiel has filed back out of the arena with the rest of the unchosen alphas. 

 

~~~~

 

As much as Dean wonders about what originally drew him to the carpentry tent in the first place, he knows exactly what lead them to what they are now. 

It started a little over a year ago just after Dean's fourteenth birthday. The omega had grown bold and had begun to clearly make his interest in Castiel known to the alpha, causing the man to often avoid him by hiding out at the mill. Till finally Dean confronted him by pushing the alpha down onto a chair, straddling his lap and shoving their mouths together. Castiel had put up a token protest at first but to Dean's happy amazement, he eventually pulled the omega firmly against his chest and kissed back. 

They of course had to carry out their relationship in secret. Unmated omegas were not allowed to be involved with anyone because it put a wrench in the whole choosing ceremony thing. Which is exactly the problem Dean was facing a year and a half later. 

 

~~~~

Dean was lying in Castiel's arms his nose pressed to the alpha's neck. The days were growing long which caused the nights to be warm. The two were cuddled together on a patch of grass out behind the mill. The stars and full moon shining down on them dousing everything in a silvery blue glow. Castiel's hand was running sweetly through Dean's hair and he wished this moment could last forever. 

But it couldn't.

"It's coming." Dean said softly. Castiel's hand paused in his hair. "I can feel it." He added.

The alpha pulled slightly away so he could look the boy in the eye. "It makes since. You are well into your fifteenth year." Castiel responded.

Dean nodded. The majority of omegas go into their first heat sometime in between their fifteenth and sixteenth birthdays. Dean turned fifteen five and a half months ago.

"Run away with me." Dean asked though it was more of a joke then anything.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Dean," He said in a frustrated tone. "It's against the law. They would track us down and kill me for taking an unmated omega, no matter what you told them about going willingly."

"But-" Dean started only to be interrupted.

"Plus, you would never leave your parents or Sam." Castiel sighed. " And I have family too. As well as my job. I may be a lowly carpenter and not a mighty alpha warrior like your father but I couldn't just leave either."

Dean doesn't know why he decided to ask a question that he already knew the answer to but he does. Probably just because he wants to actually hear the answer out loud. "But if I was truly asking you to run away with me, you would, wouldn't you?" 

Castiel started carding his hand through Dean's hair again. "Absolutely." Came the response. Dean leaned down and kissed him.

That's all they ever do is kiss and hold one another. Mostly because Castiel is a gentleman and would never take an unmated omega but also because since Dean hasn't gone into his first heat his body didn't produce slick yet. That would make taking an alpha's knot extremely difficult and painful.

"I love you." Dean said once he pulled back from the kiss and looked softly at the alpha next to him who was bathed in moon light. 

Castiel's features grew sad as he moved his hand up to gently stroke Dean's cheek. Castiel had never said those three words back. Dean knew the alpha loved him but the uncertainty of the choosing always held him back. 

"It's going to be you." Dean breathed out. "I know it is. I'm going to choose you."

Castiel sighed, rolling over onto his back and looking up at the night sky. Dean scooted closer to him and rose up on his elbow to look down and him. "Cas." Dean cupped the alpha's scruffy jaw with his hand. "It's going to be you." He said more firmly. "I love you and you love me. That has to count for something."

"But it doesn't." Castiel groaned in frustration. "I wish it did but it doesn't."

"How do you know?" The omega pleaded. He really wished Castiel would offer him reassurance even if it was fruitless, the encouragement would be nice.

"Dean, do you seriously think that we are the only alpha and omega to try going against the rules?"

"Of course not," Dean said indignantly. "But maybe they were mated. It's not like people go around talking about lost love. How do you know that they didn't end up together just like we will."

Castiel grimaced and looked away from Dean. The omega stared down and him confused. Then his eyes widened. "Cas." He gasped. Why hadn't he thought of this before.

Castiel was sixteen years older then Dean. Why had he just assumed that up until a year ago that Castiel's heart had remained untouched. 

Dean pulled the alpha's face back toward him. "What happened?" He asked softly. Castiel's eyes meet his. The alpha looked reluctant. "Please Cas, tell me." 

The thought of Castiel loving someone else was honestly gut wrenching but he needed to know.

The alpha sighed. His eyes left Dean's to look back up at the sky. "We grew up together." Castiel began quietly. "We were really good friends always running and playing together when we were young pups. Then when we were older we would sneak off together to hold hands and..." Castiel paused his eyes darting to Dean.

"Kiss." Dean supplied.

"Yes," Castiel nodded. "We would hid away and say to one another how much we loved the other and how we wanted to be mated to each other. The biggest fear at that point was that I wouldn't pop my first knot before she went into heat. But I did and then we were pretty sure that she would choose me...at the time we felt that it was destiny or something."

Dean's heart was beating erratically. He knew that this nameless omega didn't choose _his Cas,_ but still.

"Then, of course, the day came and she walked into the arena and choose someone else."

Dean swallowed. "I'm sorry Cas." He's not really. Well, he is sorry Castiel had to go through that pain but he isn't sorry that she picked someone else. The alpha must know this because he looked at Dean again his lips curled up into a slight smile despite the sad tale.

Castiel's expression sobered. "At the time it was incredibly painful and took years to get over. But that was a long time ago."

Dean blinked, thinking. Yeah, that would have been before Dean was even born. He feels foolish now to have assumed that Castiel had never cared for anyone else. Dean really wants to know who this omega was. He is not sure if he would look at her and be angry that she hurt Cas or jealous that she had been Castiel's first love. Probably a mixture of both. But before he could ask the alpha continues.

"However, I'm not sure if the love I felt for her was all that deep."

"Why do you say that?" Dean asked.

"After she was mated, she came a spoke to me. Apologized for the way things had turned out. I forgave her of course. But watching her be happily mated to someone else, watch her carry his pups, it was very painful at first but I got over it." Castiel looked at Dean, the alpha's eyes heavy with anguish. "But thinking about having to watch you do the same thing with some other alpha...I believe that just might kill me."

Dean's eyes fill with tears that quickly spilled over. He buried his head in the crook of the alpha's neck and shoulder. He clung to Castiel tightly. "I'm not going to let that happen. I love you! I love you!" He babbled against the alpha's skin. He pulled back tears still streaming down his face. "I'm going to pick you Cas, I promise. It's going to be you. Fuck all the inner omega wolf bullshit. It's you! I know it's you. I love you more than that other omega ever did and I would never ever do that to you. You've got to believe me Cas." Dean pleaded. "I'm going to choose you. I promise."

"Okay Dean." Castiel said tenderly. He pulled Dean's head back down to his shoulder and Dean breathed in the smell of sawdust and lacquer that lingered on the alpha's skin at all times, and sighed. "Okay, Dean. It's okay, I believe you."

 

~~~~

 

Castiel sat behind his desk at the sales tent absentmindedly whittling away with a hunk of wood. The market was slow that day. 

He started at the sound of a loud bell ringing. Castiel sighed. It was the sound used to call all unmated alphas to the arena for a choosing ceremony. Castiel shoot up a moment later his heart hammering wildly in his chest when he realized it could be Dean. 

Two days before when he had been with Dean by the mill the omega had stated that he felt his heat was close. Castiel began to make his way toward the arena on shaky legs, his stomach threatening to let loose his lunch. 

_Oh God,_ Castiel moaned inwardly. He wasn't ready for this. He tried to remember their last kiss before they had both snuck back into the cave. Had that been the last time his lips would every touch Dean's, the last time his arms would ever hold the omega against himself. He tried to even out his breathing and remain calm. It was possible that it wasn't Dean who had just went into the craze. If it wasn't Dean then maybe they should consider that whole running away together option more seriously. He hadn't been lying to Dean. If he had to watch the omega be happy with another alpha it was probably going to kill him. 

Castiel tried not to fell like a cow headed to the slaughter as he filed into the arena with all the other alphas. At the moment there were about twenty to twenty five unmated alphas in their pack ranging in age from fifteen to over fifty. Alphas that had lost their mate due to illness were allowed to renter the choosing process but didn't have to, unlike alphas like Castiel who where required by law to show up each time. 

The alphas spread out around the arena like they always did. It helped to make their scents more distinguishable from each other. They all then got down onto their knees and waited. Castiel tried to remain calm as he listed to the quite chatter of the onlookers filling into the stands. His breathing he may be able to control but his heart not so much. Like his stomach, his heart was trying to force its way outside of his body. 

At last, or perhaps far to soon, they heard the voice of the pack alpha call for the omega to be let in. Castiel's eyes zeroed in on the doors on the opposite end of the arena. 

In the few moments he had left he wished that his last few words he'd spoken to Dean hadn't been a lie. He'd told Dean that he believed him, that their love would make the difference. Truth was he knew it wouldn't matter. Not because he doubted Dean's love. No, Castiel just didn't believe in his own worthiness. He had been attending choosing ceremonies since he was fifteen and in all those years no omega had picked him. Getting rejected that many times could certainly give an alpha a complex. Dean's heart may love him, but Dean's inner omega would choose someone else, someone better more worthy of such a beautiful omega.

When the doors finally swung open the delicious aroma of new, ripe omega wafted at them. A moment later Dean walked through the door. Castiel was pretty sure his heart stopped beating. He had five seconds. Five seconds before Dean's wolf would decide on it's mate. Five second left for Dean to still be _his._

One...Two...Three...Four...Five...

And just like that Dean was gone. The omega's head snapped up. His lovely eyes that were normally a soft shade of green were glowing omega gold and they had already locked onto their mate. Castiel along with everyone else followed Dean's gaze.

Benny.

Well... at least he knew Dean would get along with his new mate. Benny and Dean were friends, the alpha only just seventeen. Castiel's eyes went back to Dean, who was already making his way over to the young alpha. Castiel wished he could just die.

After a few moments Castiel furrowed his brow. Had time slowed down for him or was Dean actually walking that slow. Normally once the omega had scented out it's mate they sprinted over to them eager to be claimed and knotted. But Dean was moving very slowly, his entire body was actually shaking. When the omega was about two-thirds away from the door he entered in to Benny, Dean actually stopped. His eyes where squeezed shut and his fists clenched tight. 

Everyone just stared in stunned silence. Silence that was broken by the tight, strangled sound of Dean's voice. "What was the omega's name?" He asked as loudly as he could. Nothing like this had ever happened before. Whispers broke out among the audience but all the alphas in the arena just stared in confusion. Then Dean said a little louder. "The omega! What was her NAME!" He shouted, his body practically convulsing. 

Castiel gasped his eyes widening in shock when he realized what Dean was asking. Before he even knew what he was doing he responded as loud and clear as he could. "Mary."

At the sound of his voice Dean's head snapped over to him gold eyes locked onto blue and then a moment later the omega was sprinting over to him as fast a he could. He collided with the alpha so hard Castiel ended up flat on his back with Dean clinging to him desperately. 

"Claim me Alpha, quickly." Dean begged. Obviously Dean's inner wolf was still wanting to go to Benny. But now that he had Dean in his arms he wasn't about to let go. 

Castiel gripped Dean's hair in his hand and yanked the omega's head to the side. His teeth lengthened and he bit down hard on Dean's neck. Even as his saliva and Dean's blood mixed together against his mouth creating the mating bond, he couldn't believe it. Dean was his. Dean had done it. His silly, stubborn, wonderful, omega had done it. 

Castiel didn't let up on the bite until he felt Dean go limp in his arms. He pulled his mouth away and licked at the wound. 

"Alpha." Dean whimpered. Oh, right, Dean was in heat. Castiel stood up cradling his mate in his arms. _His mate._ Castiel nuzzled Dean's face and kissed the top of his head as he carried his love back to what was no longer just his, but was now _their_ den.

 

~~~~

 

Dean woke slowly. Everything felt heavy, like he was underwater. He tried pulling himself up and out of whatever he was in and eventually was able to open his eyes. The lids felt weighted down but they slowly began to obey his commands. He blinked his eyes open, it felt like he had been asleep for months. Looking around, the omega found himself in a vaguely familiar room. His brain was muddled and nothing about his situation that was making any sense to him. Where was he and how did he get here?

Dean searched his thoughts trying to recall the last thing he could remember. He was pretty sure he'd been at home helping his mother prepare lunch. Sam had complained that it was cold in their den but Dean had felt like he was going to suffocate with how hot it was.

Dean's eyes widened. His heat! The craze, he had gone into the craze. Dean shot up, wincing at the pain the movement caused him. He was sitting on a soft bed dressed in only a pair of thin underwear. _Oh, no._ He brought his hand up to his neck and his fingers grazed across a fresh mating mark. He pinched his lips together trying to contain his sudden panic. He looked wildly around the room both excited and fearful as he searched for his new mate. Dean was struck again by how familiar the room was to him. He tried to will his brain to fully come out of the craze and help him asses his surrounding. That's when his eyes fell on a small box of tools sitting on a table to his left. He recognized those tools they were used for wood working. 

The omega drew in a sharp breath as his brain finally caught up to him. This was Castiel's den. He had only been in here a couple of times. It was too dangerous for them to meet in here, but Dean had snuck in a few times over the last year. Dean brought up a shaky hand to cover his mouth. His eyes began to swell with tears. Could it be? Could it really truly be? Dean was brought out of his musings when someone walked into the den.

Castiel came walking in with a tray of food and Dean nearly sobbed at the sight of him. He must have made some kind of sound because Castiel's gaze quickly shoot over to him. The alpha hurried to set the tray on the table and an instant later was next to Dean on the bed. 

"Cas." Dean cried as he was enveloped in the alpha's arms. He buried his face against Castiel's neck. He was only somewhat surprised at the scent that he found there. Sure there was the familiar sawdust and lacquer smell but now there was a much stronger scent of alpha that he hadn't been able to smell before he went into his first heat. He took another deep breath. Cas now smelt like the fresh scent of the air after a rainstorm, musky damp earth but sweet like the dewy green grass of a spring morning. 

Dean knew he was crying, sobbing more like it, but he couldn't stop because Castiel also smelt like mate, and home, and every wonderful thing that he had always prayed for but never thought he would get. 

Castiel held him tight. "I love you." The alpha said softly against his ear. Which only made Dean sob harder. "I love you, my darling, I love you." Castiel kept repeating those words. Those words that Dean had only ever heard him utter in his dreams. Dean had a horrifying thought that perhaps this too was a dream. But Castiel squeezed him tightly.

"Shh, my love. Everything is alright. You did it. You beautiful, stubborn omega. You did it." 

Dean pulled back slightly, his face still wet with tears but he now had a small smile on his face. Castiel ginned back at him. Dean raised one trembling hand up to cup Castiel's cheek. 

"Mate." He said quietly. Castiel nodded and a burst of happiness that wasn't entirely his own flooded his system. The bond! He could feel their bond. They sat there together for a few minutes just looking into each other's eyes and sharing the depth of their emotions back and forth. 

"It was you." Dean smiled. "It really was you."

Castiel's grin actually grew. "No." He responded. "No, my darling. It wasn't me."

Dean straightened up, his hand falling back down to the bed. "What?"

Castiel chuckled. "You are the most amazing omega to ever live." He said. "You fought it, Dean. You fought it and you won."

"Cas, I don't understand."

Castiel gathered both of Dean's hands in his, lacing their fingers together. "It wasn't me. Your inner omega choose someone else." Dean's stomach was in knots at hearing those words. They were everything he had feared would happen for the last several years. He squeezed Castiel's hands to reassure himself the the alpha-- _his alpha_ \--was still there and real. Castiel squeezed back.

"You were headed to him, but you were fighting it, you were fighting it so hard your entire body was vibrating from the effort." Castiel paused, taking in a deep breath. Dean could feel the alpha's anxiety at remembering the event. "But then you stopped. I don't know how you did it Dean, but somehow you rose above your craze and sought me out. As soon as you found me in the crowd you sprinted toward me. You were running so fast you knocked me back on my ass." Castiel laughed at the memory and Dean joined in, wishing he could remember it. "I bit you right there in front of everyone." Castiel said with misty eyes. "I love you Dean. I don't know how you did it, but I'm so thankful that you did."

God, Dean was crying again or maybe still, he's not sure if he ever stopped crying in the first place. There were just so many emotions swirling around inside of him and they were amplified by the ones he could feel through their bond. 

Dean had millions of questions right now but they could all wait. He had Castiel in front of him and the alpha was his, his mate, his alpha, the love of his life. He pulled Castiel forward in to a kiss.

The kiss felt so different then any kiss they had shared before. It felt so free. There was nothing holding them back anymore. Dean could have this now. There was no impending heat to worry about. Castiel was his now and forever, just as he was Castiel's, always had been but now it was official. They were mates and Dean could truly keep this...keep Cas, _his Cas, his alpha._

"Alpha." Dean breathed out when they separated. His body was beginning to stir with arousal.

"You need to eat and drink something, my love." Castiel said as he pulled away. 

Dean whined when the alpha left the bed. But as soon as he thought about food he realized he was ravenous. "Wow, yeah I'm starving."

Castiel brought the tray over to the bed. "I'll bet you are. You've been asleep for almost thirty hours." 

Dean's stomach growled at that. It was pretty standard for an omega to sleep for a long time after their heat was through, especially the first heat. Dean quickly began to munch on the offered food and guzzled an exorbitant amount of water. When he had eaten enough to satisfy his appetite and his alpha, the two mates cuddled up together on the bed. The omega closed his eyes and rested his head on Castiel's shoulder. 

"You smell wonderful, Alpha." Dean said as he exhaled a deep breath.

Castiel kissed the top of his head. "So do you, little omega."

Dean turned his head up to grin at the older man. Suddenly something struck his mind. "We've had sex." He said bluntly and propped himself up.

"Yes, we have." Castiel laughed. 

"I don't remember any of it." Dean pouted.

Castiel's expression smoothed out. "I know." He raised a hand up to cup Dean's cheek and ran his thumb soothingly against his skin.

Dean blushed slightly and looked shyly up at his alpha. "H-how was it?" He asked turning redder once the words were said.

Castiel snorted. "Are you seriously asking me if I enjoyed the sex?" He asked incredulously.

Dean's face was on fire but he nodded.

"Look at me Dean." Castiel said softly. He waited till Dean meet his eyes before he continued. "I'm not sure if in the past I made this clear to you or not, but up until five days ago I had never had sex before."

Dean nodded he had assumed as much. But then he had also just assumed that Castiel had never cared for an omega before him either.

"So I want you to imagine a thirty-one year old virgin whose first time having sex amounts to you, the love of my life, most beautiful omega I've ever seen, writhing wet and needy on my bed begging for my knot." Castiel blushed slightly. "I'm honestly a little happy you can't remember that first time. I popped my knot so fast it's embarrassing."

The omega chuckled happily. "Silly alpha." Dean grinned. "I still wish I could remember it, all of it."

"I know. Me too." 

They stared at each other for a few long moments. "I love you." Dean said softly.

"I love you too, Dean. More than anything." Castiel pulled Dean down into a long slow kiss. 

Dean couldn't get over how wonderfully different their kisses were now. Kissing Castiel had always been one of his absolute favorite things to do but now it felt even better then he ever could have imagined. Love and happiness flowed through their bond freely as their lips and tongues moved in sync with one another. 

Castiel's strong heady scent was everywhere around him making him dizzy. He could feel the heat of arousal building within him. He squirmed a little at the unfamiliar feeling of slick filling his channel. It was odd. He could literally feel his hole swelling readying him for an alpha's cock. 

"Cas." Dean whimpered. He may not technically be a virgin anymore but as far as he could remember he was and Dean was pretty desperate to change that. The omega moved in order to straddle the alpha but yelped when he suddenly found himself flat on his back with Castiel looming over him.

Dean whined reaching up to pull Castiel's mouth back down to his. He spread his legs and wrapped them around the alpha's torso pressing as much of their bodies together as he could. 

"Dean," Castiel said pulling back. "Are you sure you've healed up enough from your heat to do this." The hungry look in the alpha's eyes made it obvious that he wanted the answer to be yes. But he was first and foremost Dean's mate and protector and clearly wanted to make sure this wouldn't hurt him.

Dean paused to contemplate for a moment. Sure his body felt sore in some very odd places but he was definitely ready for this. "Yes Cas. I'm good. Please, Alpha, I've waited so long for this."

"So have I Dean." Castiel's eyes shone with love. "As wonderful as the last few days have been, this is what I've been waiting for. To be with you like this when your 100% here with me." Castiel kissed him passionately. 

Their mouths only pulled away from one another in order to divest Castiel of his shirt. Dean had seen Castiel shirtless many times but it never ceased to turn him on. Castiel wasn't big and burly like a lot of other alphas, but his shoulders were broad and his arms strong from all the manual labor from his job. His skin was a golden sun-kissed shade of tan and Dean couldn't stop himself from lifting his hands to the alpha's chest and caressing the smooth flesh. 

Castiel let out a deep moan when Dean ran his thumbs across the alpha's nipples. He paused, liking the reaction and moved his thumbs back to circle around the same spot. Castiel growled slightly and attached their mouths back together in a heated fierce kiss. 

Dean could feel his hole pulsing with slick, releasing the sticky sweet scent of omega arousal into the room.

Castiel breathed in deeply and groaned. "God, you smell so good Dean." 

Dean whimpered, happy that his scent was pleasing to his mate. Castiel began kissing down the omega's neck, stopping to lick and suck around his mating mark. 

He rest his head back against the pillows and closed his eyes, just reveling in the feel of his mate's mouth on his skin. When Castiel's lips made it down to Dean's soft stomach the omega's breath hitched. He looked down and found his mate's eyes on him. 

Dean gulped. It was silly. Logically he knew that him and Castiel had been having marathon sex for the last few days but he still felt like a nervous virgin. He bit his lip and nodded down for Castiel to continue. The alpha's eyes stayed on his face the entire time that Castiel was removing Dean's underwear. 

Just like that he was naked and exposed to Castiel's unwavering gaze. The alpha looked his fill as Dean watched his mate's eyes grow dark with hunger.

"Your so beautiful, my love, so incredibly beautiful." Castiel cooed at him as the alpha's hand ran up one of his smooth pale thighs.

Dean blushed, but his body tingled at the sound of Castiel's husky voice.

"You have no idea how amazing it is to finally have you here." Castiel continued. He moved over Dean caging the omega's body down onto the bed with his own larger frame. He kissed up Dean's chest and neck. "I finally have you here in my bed naked and wet and all _MINE."_

Dean's entire body trembled with want. "Yes Alpha, yes, all yours." 

One of Castiel's hands moved down between them and he ran his finger over Dean's quivering hole. He easily pushed two fingers inside of the omega.

The alpha groaned. "So wet...So wet for me." Castiel panted.

Dean moaned at the feel of Castiel's fingers moving in and out of him. He was an omega and his hole was more then ready to accept his alpha's cock. "Please Cas." He whined. "Need you in me...please."

Castiel raised up on one elbow and pulled his hand out of Dean. He held the omega's gaze and the alpha bought his slick covered fingers to his mouth and sucked them down. A pleasure filled groan reverberated around the room as Castiel tasted his mate's slick.

Dean could do nothing but stare at the scene in front of him. His rock hard cock throbbed at the sight and his hole clenched in want. When Castiel had cleaned every last drop of slick from his fingers, he pulled his hand away and smashed his mouth against Dean's in the single most dirty, filthy, AMAZING kiss he'd ever had. Even in his wildest, wettest dreams he never could have imagined it being this good. 

Castiel began to grind his still clothed cock against Dean's thigh and it was all just too much. He needed Castiel in him now. "Cas, Cas, please. Want you so bad. Need you Alpha, please." He wished he could control the needy pitch of his voice a little better. His heart started beating erratically as Castiel got off the bed to remove the rest of his clothes. This was finally happening.

When Castiel's pants were on the floor and he was crawling back onto the bed, Dean's eyes grew large at what he saw. He had never actually seen an alpha's cock before. He knew that male omegas had relatively small dicks so he really didn't have anything to compare Castiel's size to. But despite that he was fairly sure that Castiel was huge. His stiff erection was dangling between his legs, long and thick with the tip wet with precum. 

Dean gulped as he spread his legs as wide as they could go and eyed Castiel's large cock nervously. The alpha smiled down at him, the bond obviously clueing him into to his mate's hesitance. Castiel grabbed a hold of his erection and stroked it a few times. Dean's hole pulsed a new waves of slick at the sight of him.

"Don't worry my love, I guaranty that it will fit inside you." Castiel moved closer and positioned himself against Dean's opening. "Just relax, I promise it's going to feel so good darling. So, so good." He breathed out as he leaned down kissing the omega again.

Dean released the tension in his shoulders and tried his best to relax like his alpha told him to. He was lost in the feeling of Castiel's tongue in his mouth when his mate finally pushed in. Dean wasn't sure what he was expecting, pain maybe, but as he felt the alpha's large heavy cock slide effortlessly into him it was nothing but pure pleasure. 

The omega released a long drawn out moan when Castiel was fully inside him. "Cas." He whimpered. 

"How does that feel, sweetheart?" The alpha asked his voice a little breathless.

"Oh, God, so good Cas. So good." Dean moved his shaky legs up to wrap around Castiel's waist. It was a feeling so unlike anything he had ever known before and it wasn't just the pleasure that was coursing through the him that made it feel so wonderful. It was Cas, _his Cas, his Castiel_ that was inside of him. They were finally connected in all the ways he had been dreaming about for years.

The alpha pulled back slowly and pushed in again just as slow. "Oh fuck." Dean moaned. It felt so good. He could feel every long, think inch of his alpha's hard cock as it slid in and out of him in a torturously slow glide. Castiel kept that gentle pace for awhile which Dean, despite his desire to be taken hard and wrung out, was grateful for. He was so lost in the bliss of being like this with his mate that he was on the verge of crying and wouldn't that be embarrassing. But he couldn't help it. Everything was just so right.

Castiel leaned back on to his knees, gripped Dean's thighs and his next thrust in was harder as he snapped his hips forward into his mate. The angle changed and Castiel hit that sweet spot inside of Dean that had his back go arching off the bed. "Fuck!" He cried out. It felt like Castiel was everywhere inside of him as shooting points of ecstasy rocked through his whole body.

"Dean," Castiel panted. "Oh Dean, you feel so good...mmmm, so good." 

"Yes, yes, Alpha." Dean opened his eyes that he didn't remember closing. His dick twitched and sputtered out precum at the sight of Castiel. His mate was glorious. His dark hair was mussed, his broad toned chest heaving, his abs flexing as he thrust back and forth, and his eyes were gazed down at Dean with so much heat he could barely stand to look at him.

Castiel leaned down, changing the pace again. The alpha's cock was now drilling into him in slow but hard thrusts that were angled perfectly. Dean's eyes widened and he gasped loudly as he began to feel the alpha's knot growing. It was popping in and out of the omega's hole.

"Cas...Cas." He breathed, his body gushed another wave of fresh slick in order to ease the passage of the alpha's knot past his rim.

Castiel started to move his cock a little more quickly in and out. He kissed up Dean's neck and breathed into his ear. "Dean, oh God, Dean. I love you." The alpha could barely talk he was breathing so hard as the pace of his thrusts grew. "I love you so much." 

"Castiel," Dean sobbed out. "Love...love...you." He couldn't control his moans, they tumbled out of his mouth freely as his body was being taken to the edge of climax. "Oh, oh Cas. Fuck...right there! Fuck, right there." 

The omega's cock was so hard and ready to erupt any second and neither of them had touched it. Castiel's knot kept getting bigger and bigger, it felt so good, made him feel so full that he didn't want it to leave his body any more. His omega instinct took over and on the alpha's next deep, hard thrust in, Dean clenched down tightly on the huge knot willing it to stay inside him.

Castiel moaned loudly at the tight pressure and suddenly Dean felt the knot pop to it's full size locking them together. "Alpha!" He choked out. The omega's entire body shook and he screamed out as his orgasm crashed over him.

"Oh, God Dean! Oh God!" Castiel groaned in his ear as he began to release inside his mate. Dean whimper at the feeling of the alpha's cock twitching inside of him as Castiel came.

They stayed still for a few minutes trying to get there breathing under control. Castiel clutched him tightly then rolled over, switching their positions so Dean lay on top of the alpha. The position was perfect for kissing so that's what they did. Dean's entire body was still shaking, the muscles of his ass still clenched as tight as they could onto the alphas's knot. It was such an odd, full feeling but his inner omega was mewling happily at having his mate locked inside of him. He had _his Cas_ tied to him. He couldn't contain how giddy that made him.

Their kisses were a bit sloppy as both of them were still recovering from their bout of love making. Eventually Dean pulled away and buried his face in his mate's neck. His alpha smelt so good. He had never felt more at home and more at peace then he did in that moment. 

Castiel squeezed his arms tightly around his omega and whispered softly in his ear. "I love you, my darling. I love you so much. You are so wonderful. So amazing." He kept up the stream of love and praise in between sweet kisses to the top of Dean's head.

When the omega had finally collected himself enough to string syllables into words and maybe a sentence, me mumbled, "I love you," against Castiel's shoulder. 

The alpha's hand ran slowly up and down his back. "How are you feeling, my love." Castiel asked.

Dean sat up slightly so he could look at the alpha's face. Dean smiled dreamily and said, "I've never felt so wonderful in my life." He leaned in and kissed Castiel on the lips. "It feels so good to have you inside me." Dean punctuated the sentence by clenching his walls down around the knot he was sitting on.

"Oh God." Castiel groaned.

Dean quivered as he felt the alpha release another round of seed into his body. He sat up and Castiel raised his knees so Dean could lean back comfortably on top of him. The omega looked down at his stomach and touched it with his hands. He felt so full he was surprised there wasn't a bulge poking out of him where the alpha's knot was. It took a few more moments of staring down before something struck his mind.

Dean's eyes darted up to Castiel's. The alpha was looking at him lovingly. "Did I...what if...I mean...do you think I caught a pup?" He finally got out.

Castiel beamed at him and brought his hands up to join Dean's on the omega's stomach. "I don't know. But I hope so."

Dean was trying to contain his overwhelming joy at the thought of having Castiel's pup growing inside of him. He wanted that so bad he was a little breathless just thinking about it. "I hope so too." He finally responded with misty eyes.

Castiel looked up at him and smiled. He raised one of his hands to cup Dean's cheek affectionately. But after a few moments the alpha's brow furrowed and his gaze went back down to Dean's stomach.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked. When Castiel didn't answer he grabbed the hand cupping his cheek and pulled it down, twining their fingers together. "Cas, what's the matter."

Castiel didn't look him in the eyes but after a few minutes he spoke. "I've been going in to that arena a few times a month for the last sixteen years." Castiel sighed. "And never has an omega walked in there and picked me."

Dean squeezed Castiel's hand. "That's because you belonged to me." 

Castiel shook his head, causing Dean's heart to thud painfully. The emotion must have been sent through their bond because Castiel's eyes finally shot up to Dean's.

"Yes, my darling of course I belong to you." He brought Dean's hands up to his face and kissed the omega's knuckles. "I am yours and you are mine."

Dean smiled weakly down at him. He was confused as to what point Castiel was originally trying to make. 

"What I'm trying to say is that when an omega goes into that arena they are wanting a strong fertile alpha who can pump them full of pups. I'm just worried that since no one picked me-"

"I picked you Cas." Dean interrupted.

"Your heart picked me." Castiel responded. "But your inner wolf, the part of you that was searching for an alpha to give you a pup didn't. Your wolf picked someone else. Just like the rest of them always did and I'm worried that happened because I can't give you a pup. I'm scared that i may be sterile."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. Castiel had scared him for a moment but if that was all the alpha was worried about then Dean could easily ease his doubts.

"Cas, I want a pup with you so bad. It would make me incredibly happy. But if you can't have children then I honestly don't give a fuck. I have you!" Dean gathered their clenched hands tightly and pressed them to his chest. "You are all I have ever truly wanted. So as long as your here loving me and me here loving you I don't need pups." 

Castiel blinked up at him with a mystified look of awe that changed into a confused expression. "But Dean, your an omega."

Dean snorted. "No shit Cas."

Castiel rolled his eye and huffed in exasperation. "You know what I mean. All omega's want pups. So how can you sit there and tell me you don't want them."

It was Dean's turn to roll his eyes. "Castiel," he said sternly. "Believe me I want pups. But I don't want just any pups. I want _your_ pups. And if you and I can't have them together then I don't want any at all. I'd rather be mated to you and have none then have a litter with someone else."

Castiel looked at him for a long drawn out moment and Dean was picking up some serious anxiety coming off of his mate. Castiel opened his mouth then closed it, biting his lip. A few seconds latter he spoke.

"Even if that litter was with Benny?" The alpha asked.

Dean frowned down at his mate. _Benny?_ That was random. He opened his mouth to ask what the hell that was all about. He drew in a breath but before he could get any words out his eyes went wide in understanding. His jaw quickly snapped shut. Castiel just looked at him, intensely gauging his reaction. 

"Cas," Dean said tentatively. He already knew the answer to the question he was about to ask but he had to be sure. "Did my wolf pick Benny?"

Castiel held his gaze steady as he let his head nod once in answer.

Dean blew out a long huff of air. Benny. Huh, well that was interesting. He was actually pretty good friends with the young alpha. But being mated to Benny? He supposed if he lived in a world where Castiel didn't exist...he stopped that thought right there because even thinking about something like that was painful.

He zoned back in to find Castiel wearing a stoic expression. It was obvious the alpha was trying to hide his emotions. To bad their bond was doing a spectacular job of betraying him. Dean could feel several emotions Castiel was feeling. However, the strongest one was a little surprising to Dean: Jealously. The fact that Castiel was jealous over Benny had to be one of the stupidest things Dean had ever encountered. He couldn't help himself and began to laugh.

Castiel's head tilted to the side and he squinted his eyes slightly. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because I can feel your jealously radiating off of you and it has got to be the most absurd thing ever." Dean chuckled.

"Dean. It's not funny."

The omega had stopped laughing but his voice still came out sounding amused. "But it is Cas. Sure Benny's a cool guy but you know I've never had any feelings towards him. There has never been anyone but you."

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. Dean watched curiously as the alpha pressed his lips into a thin white line. He could still since the jealousy but it was at odds with the new overwhelming scent of sadness that was permeating the room. Boy was this a bad time for Dean realize that Castiel's knot had gone down enough that if he wanted to he could pull off. However, he was grateful that Castiel's large alpha cock was big enough that even soft it stayed up inside him nicely. 

Dean cupped Castiel's cheek. "Cas." He said softly. "Cas I'm sorry I laughed." Dean had never realized that Castiel had such an issue with Benny. He was frantically trying to think if he had ever unconsciously given his alpha any reason to worry. Off the top of his head he honestly couldn't think of anything. 

When Castiel opened those beautiful blue eyes back up again Dean knew they were about to have a major discussion. Perhaps it was best they didn't do that with the alpha's cock up Dean's ass. So he gingerly pulled off. The second he did he wished he hadn't. He missed the feel of his alpha inside him already. He distractedly wondered how long it would take Castiel to get it up again when he remembered they were about to have a heart to heart.

He sat down on the bed facing Castiel and leaned slightly against his mates hip. Castiel propped his head up a little higher with another pillow before he began.

"Dean," It came out weak. "I barely had time to process the fact that it was you who was in heat before your wolf picked Benny. I was literally seconds away from having to watch him stride out of the arena with you in his arms. So, yes Dean I am a little bit jealous, but thinking about it is mostly just horrifying."

Dean really feels like shit for laughing earlier. He is relived that in the past he never gave off vibes that he liked Benny in anyway but yeah, the picture Cas was painting truly was horrifying.

"It was so close Dean, so close. I still don't know how you did it. But even with all your stubborn willpower you were still incredibly close to waking up today with a different mate."

Dean scooted forward and took Castiel's hands in his. He was probably squeezing the alpha's fingers a little too tightly but Cas didn't complain. 

"It wouldn't have made a difference." Dean said quietly

"What?" Castiel asked. 

Dean took a deep breath and cleared his throat. Castiel was not going to like what Dean was about to say. But maybe it would help the alpha understand how serious he had been about them before. 

"Even if I had woken up next to someone else it wouldn't have mattered. I'd still have ended up your mate in the long run." He spoke evenly.

Castiel pulled his hands away in order to use them to sit up. He leaned against the head bored and asked, "What are you talking about Dean."

"As soon as I started to feel like my heat might be coming...I went and talked to Pamela." Dean was having a hard time keeping eye contact but he was trying.

"The healer?" Castiel asked confused as to where this was going. 

"Yeah." Dean replied. "Well, if it turned out I woke up mated to anyone but you, she has this elixir." He stopped knowing he didn't need to say anymore for Castiel to understand.

While about 99% of matings ended up happy and successful there is still that pesky 1% who aren't. Those in that 1% turn to Pamela's elixir. It's technically against pack rules to take it. But since only about one omega in a ten year stretch wants to use it, the pack alpha tended to look the other way. There is a catch of course. Getting unmated using the elixir is not only painful but also deadly if used improperly. 

"Dean." The alpha breathed out sharply. "That could have killed you."

Dean shook his head. "No it wouldn't have. It would have worked on me."

"It killed the last omega who drank it." Castiel responded.

Dean was only seven the last time someone tried to drink it so he couldn't remember it but Pam filled him in. "The last person to drink it was Ruby and the only reason she wanted unmated was because she didn't want to live with a farmer as her alpha. It would have worked on me Cas."

"I would never have let you." Castiel said sternly.

"I wouldn't have asked you. I'm not stupid. I knew you wouldn't have wanted me too. But I would have done it anyway. The moment I woke up."

"But Dean what about the pup. You could have already caught Benny's pup by then."

Dean sighed. He couldn't really look Castiel in the eye for this next part. "Pam said if the elixir is taken early enough, when the bond brakes the pup, if there is one, is terminated along with it." She'd informed him that that was mostly do to the stress from the excruciating pain and omega went trough in order to have the bond broken.

Castiel just gasped. "Dean...I..." He obviously had no words to express what he was feeling. He looked terrified. 

Dean just looked at him determined. "Castiel, when are you going to understand just how much I love you. How much I can't stand the thought of living without you. Hell! I over came the craze of my first heat in order to be with you. Don't you get it Cas? I'd rather die then be with someone else!" Dean was breathing heavily, desperately trying to get his mate to understand the depth of his love.

Castiel sat up straighter and pulled the omega into his lap. It was then that Dean realized he was shaking. Castiel gathered him tightly to his chest and guided Dean's face to scent the alpha's neck. Dean breathed in deeply. He sighed contently at the smell of lacquer and sawdust. He was still getting used to the new layer of Castiel's scent that he could now smell but he really liked it. 

"I love you Dean. I would rather die then be without you too. But let's not talk about such things anymore. None of that matters. We are mates now and no one can take you away from me or me away from you." Castiel kissed his temple. 

Dean lay there curled up happily in his mate's arms for awhile. Eventually his mind started to wander and he was about two minutes from instigating a second round of sex but there was still one thing nagging at him. It had been eating at his mind right up until he went into heat.

"Cas?" Dean asked softly.

"Hmmm?" The alpha hummed in question.

Dean pulled away and looked at him. "There is something I would really like to know."

"Okay." Castiel responded.

Dean bit his lip nervously. "The omega that you loved when you were younger, what was her name?"

A strange expression crossed Castiel's face along with a trickle of anxiety down through their bond. But Dean just sat there patiently and waited for Castiel to answer.


	2. There Was Another Time In My Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I did it Boom Chapter two! I'm so proud of myself for getting it done. But boy did this one shot just explode on me. I came here to just write a cute little story with some smut and now BAM it's over 20k words already. Anyway I hope you guys like this second chapter I was so blown away by all of your sweet comments they really just brighten my day so much so thank you! 
> 
> The fluff sort of got out of hand here hopefully that's okay. And again no beta so let me know if there are any mistakes.

The first time Castiel met Mary Campbell they were five years old. It was the first day of their primary education and they along with the rest of the young pups in the pack were gathered together in the school hut. 

Mary was sitting on one of the fur rugs playing with a small wooden horse. Castiel just went and sat down next to her and watched. Eventually she looked up and him, stared at him for a few moments then smiled. She offered him her horse to play with and they were pretty much best friends from then on. 

Everything was great and easy at first. But as they got older both sets of their parents started to worry that they were perhaps a little too close to each other. At the time the alpha and omega were to young to understand why their parents were so resistant to their friendship. However the two friends were too persistent about spending time together and eventually theirs parents gave up.

It started innocently enough when they were around ten years old. When they were alone they would hold hands and Mary would give him a peck on his cheek when she greeted him or a quick chaste kiss on his lips before she left. At the time they were just emulating what the older alphas and omegas did. But naturally as time went by things changed.

Eventually a small quick press of their lips wasn't enough. Castiel would spend all day waiting for the one moment when Mary would lean in for that goodbye kiss. That kiss started lasting longer and longer. By the time they were well into their thirteenth year, they may not have realized yet what they were truly doing, but they would sneak off into the depths of the cave and make out for hours.

One day Castiel was sitting out under a near by willow tree. He was old enough now to be allowed to adventure out side the cave on his own. The willow tree was one of his and Mary's secret hiding spots. He sat with his back pressed against the large tree trunk lost in his thoughts. That day at school the omegas had been taken away for a special omegas only class and the alphas had had an alphas only class too.

He had been informed that sometime over the next year and a half he would pop his first knot. His brothers and father had told him as much already. But what he didn't really understand until then was that once he had gotten through his first rut he would be required to attend every choosing ceremony until an omega chose him or he chose to mate with a beta or widowed omega. He sort of knew what the choosing ceremony was but he hadn't really understood what that meant for him until that day. 

A swishing of leaves being parted pulled him out of his thoughts and he turned to see Mary walking towards him. The smile that had lit up his face at first seeing her faded quickly as he spied her red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. 

"Mary." He said as he quickly rose up and went to her. He gathered her into his arms and guided her back over to the tree truck and eased them down to the ground. Mary pressed her face to his shoulder which muffled her sobs. He ran a soothing hand up and down her back and brushed his fingers through her long blonde hair, pulling it away from her face. 

"What's wrong?" He asked her softly. 

She sniffed a bit and turned her head slightly. "I'm scared." She whispered.

Castiel stiffened and tightened his hold on her. "What are you scared of?"

Mary just shook her head and pressed her face further against Castiel's neck and cried. He just held onto her while her shoulders shook as she sobbed. When she finally seemed to calm down slightly he tried again.

"Mary, please, tell me what's going on. What are you so scared of?" He pleaded.

Hiccuping a little, she finally pulled back and looked at him properly. "My heat." She said weakly, her eyes darting shyly away from him.

Castiel blushed slightly at that. He reached up with both of his hands and cupped her cheeks. He used his thumbs to swipe away her tears. "Why are you afraid of your heat?" He asked.

"Because of the choosing." She sniffed. "They said I'm not gonna have any control over it, that my inner wolf is who decides."

Castiel nodded. They had told the alpha's about that in their class too.

"They said." Mary began and a few more tears escaped from her eyes. "They said that when my heat is over I am going to wake up with a mate. A mate that I may have never even spoken to before and that...that..." She stuttered for a moment. "That I will most likely have a pup in my belly too." The tears were flowing freely now. 

Castiel wrapped her in his arms again and she cried into his shoulder. "What if I don't like my alpha." She whispered faintly.

Castiel tensed at that. The thought of Mary with some other alpha made something vile clench in his gut and he squeezed her closer to him. He kissed the top of her head several times and rocked her in his arms gently. 

"Mary," Something had crossed his mind. "What if..." He paused. "What if I was your alpha?"

She sniffed a couple more times before pulling back. Her eyes were wide. "What?" She asked.

"What if I was your alpha?" He said again. "I...you are my best friend. I love being with you. I love...kissing you." He grinned. "I love holding you. I...I love you...Mary. I want to be your alpha." He did love her. He had never really thought about it until that moment. But he didn't want her to be with someone else. He loved her, he wanted to be her mate.

She gazed up at him for a long while until finally a large beautiful grin spread across her face. "You do?" She asked him, hope and joy laced through her voice.

Castiel beamed down at her and nodded his head vigorously. "Yes, I do."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. "I want that too. I want you to be my alpha." They pressed their foreheads together happily until Mary pulled away. "But they said I won't have any control." She told him worriedly. 

"Yeah, but you want to be with me. I'm sure your inner wolf knows that." He said simply.

She gazed at him. "I do, I do want to be with you. I love you too, Castiel."

The alpha smiled brightly and kissed her soundly. "Then that's all that matters. We'll be fine, I'm sure of it."

She seemed to debate his words for a few moments then finally relented with a warm smile. "Okay." She replied. They spent the rest of the day kissing under the shade of their willow tree and talking about their future together.

Looking back, Castiel winces at how naive they were, how foolish they'd been. He still remembers vividly the image of John Winchester striding out of the arena with Mary held securely in his arms. The thought no longer carries the sting it once did, but it is something he will never forget.

He had been in such shook after Mary had picked someone else. It had taken several days for him to process it all. By the time Mary's heat was through and she was walking around the cave arm and arm with her new mate, Castiel could barely stand to look at her. His chest ached. Not only did he lose his future with her as his omega but also he lost his best friend. 

Castiel's father didn't know why his son had been so depressed. Castiel had refused to talk about it. But his father eventually decided that his alpha son needed an occupation to distract him from his worries. Thankfully his father knew him well. 

Castiel wasn't like his eldest alpha brother Michael who was wise and cunning. He was already on his way to becoming a trusted adviser to the pack alpha. Castiel also wasn't like his other alpha brother Luke, who was strong, fast, and proud. He easily found a place among the warrior guards who protected and patrolled the pack lands.

Castiel also wasn't anything like his beta brother Gabriel either. Who was mischievous and extremely lazy. It had taken a lot of persuading in order for their father to get Gabriel a job in the kitchens. 

Castiel was happily surprised when his father announced that he had secured him an apprenticeship with the carpenter Chuck Shurley. The alpha figured his father wouldn't consider putting him in that line of work because it was normally left to the hands of the betas. But Castiel was grateful and took to woodworking like a duck to water.

Mary was almost six months pregnant when she finally came to speak to Castiel. He was at the market stall and in the middle of vanishing a large grandfather clock when she came in. He stilled and sucked in a deep breath.

She smelled different now. Omega's before they go into their first heat smell of a faint sweetness. It isn't anything potent. It's just this lingering smell of flowers or fruit. Now Mary's smell was all her own and it was mingled with that of John's alpha scent, _her mate's scent._ There was also a tiny tendril of a crisp apple smell that was nice. But over all her scent was not pleasing to him. It wasn't supposed to be. She smelled mated. 

Mary walked over toward him hesitantly. They looked at each other for a few tense moments till her eyes darted away and she said, "I'm sorry Castiel."

The alpha frowned at her in thought. "You have nothing to be sorry for." He responded.

"Sure I do." She replied back quickly. "I'm the one that chose. It's my fault."

"But it's not. It's not your fault. We just didn't understand how it worked." He told her. He had had a while to think about it and talked to some of the elders as to how an omega's inner wolf thing really worked. "It's not your fault Mary." He repeated. 

She looked up at him with a disbelieving guilty expression. "And even if it were your fault, which it's not, but even if it were I'd forgive you." He said softly. She smiled weakly at him and nodded her head. 

The two old friends didn't seem to have anything left to say to each other. When Mary made a motion toward the door like she was going to leave, Castiel asked a question he really wasn't sure he wanted the answer to. 

"Are you happy?" He asked.

She turned back to him with a small smile on her face. "Yes." She said. "I am." Mary looked down at her swollen stomach and cradled one of her hands around it. 

Castiel swallowed. "And...and your alpha...he...he is good to you?"

Mary's smile grew slightly. "Yes. He is stern but very attentive. He takes good care of me." She patted her belly. "Takes good care of us."

The alpha nodded. "Good." He said as firmly as he could. "I'm glad your happy."

Mary's smile grew pained. "I'm sure you'll get chosen soon. You're to good of an alpha to remain unmated for long. Some lucky omega will snatch you up before you know it."

Castiel smiled as best he could. "Yes." 

They remained silent for a while till Mary spoke again. "Well it was good to see you."

"You too." He agreed.

"I'll see you around. Bye Castiel."

"Goodbye Mary."

It had taken a long while to get over it, several years in fact. But by the time Mary gave birth to her second pup his hurt feelings of loss were more directed at their missing friendship, his lingering romantic feelings for her were long gone. He was mostly just lonely. Other then spending short amounts of time with Gabriel, Castiel mostly kept to himself. Then one day he was working at the shop when he found a small pup, with an impish grin, hiding under his workbench.

That same small pup had grown up and was now sitting in front of him waiting patiently for Castiel to say a name.

Castiel bit his lip nervously. Dean was watching him quietly. "Do you really need to know Dean? It was so long ago."

Dean sighed. "Please Cas, just tell me. I don't know why I _need_ to know so badly, but I do. Please, what's the big deal? Why don't you want to tell me?"

It was Castiel's turn to sigh. "I just...It's just that..." He sighed again. There really was no point fighting it. He would never deny Dean anything. "Alright." He said defeated.

Dean grinned smugly and Castiel rolled his eyes. The alpha took a few calming breaths. There was no way to know how Dean was going to react to this news. He wiped his sweaty palms on the sheets before wrapping his arms more securely around his mate. He hoped it would anchor them both. 

He took one last breath then spoke. "Her name is Mary."

 

~~~~~

 

Dean furrowed his brow. _Mary._ There were only three people named Mary that lived in their pack. One was a young omega who was twelve so it obviously wasn't her. Another one was an older beta woman who was in her late fifties so it couldn't be her either. Dean scrunched his face up. The only other woman named Mary in their pack was Dean's mom. 

The omega sighed looking over at Castiel. His mate had such an anxious worried look on his face. Dean racked his brain again for any other Marys but there wasn't any. Then slowly, very, very, slowly the pieces started to fall into place.

Dean's mother was about the same age as Castiel. In fact they were exactly the same age. 

The omega swallowed thickly as he stared at his mate. His mind was running a mile a minute.

"My Mom?" He whispered. 

Castiel's pinched expression and constant flux of worry that pasted through their bond was answer enough.

Dean reeled backward and stepped away from the bed. Castiel flinched but didn't protest the action. Dean stood at the foot of the bed facing away from his alpha.

Castiel had been in love with Dean's mother? The idea was so foreign to him that his mind was having trouble processing it. Castiel and Dean's own mother had once been it love with each other. They had been together holding one another, kissing each other. He knew it was a long time ago but just the though of it made him almost throw up. What was he supposed to do with this information? How was he supposed to respond to this? How was he supposed to act around his mother now? Perhaps he should have just listened to Castiel and let it go with out ever finding out.

Dean stilled as his mind went into a different direction, one that he wished it wouldn't go but he couldn't help it. Castiel hadn't been able to be with Mary. But then Dean came along. Was he just a substitute for her? Were his and his mother's similar eyes and facial features enough for Castiel to settle for Dean.

His breathing was picking up and there were tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"No." Castiel said in a strong alpha voice from behind him. 

Dean turned around, still naked and feeling even more so as he stared at his mate and was completely vulnerable to him. "What?" He said weakly.

"The answer to everything that you are wondering or thinking is _No._ " The alpha said firmly.

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" A tear escaped and ran down his cheek.

Castiel got up on his knees and scooted to the edge of the bed. The omega tried not to let his gaze travel down to the alpha naked cock that was dangling between his thighs. He didn't succeed.

"Dean." Castiel said gently. "Dean look at me." He waited for the omega to meet his eyes before he continued. "Everything going through your head right now are the reasons why I didn't want to tell you. You think I don't know how this could look to you? Hell, how it could look to your mother. But I swear to you Dean, all those thoughts and worries and questions you have right now, the answer is no."

Dean held his alpha's gaze with watery eyes. He was trying to block out the questions, he really was.

"Do you believe me? Do you trust me?" Castiel asked.

Dean stared at him and gulped before he nodded. Castiel reached out his hand and placed it firmly in the center of Dean's chest. "Do you feel our bond right here?" Dean nodded. "I love you." The alpha told him.

Warmth pulsed through his body. 

"I love you more then I have ever loved anyone, more than I could ever love anyone else." 

The warmth of those words enveloped him in the truth of there meaning. Dean swayed forward and wrapped his arms around his mate. Castiel scooped his smaller frame up and pulled him back onto the bed. The alpha settled back against the headboard and cradled Dean in his arms. 

"My love?" The alpha said softly as he stroked his hand through his mate's hair.

Dean looked up into the glistening blue eyes of his alpha.

"This thing between you and me has nothing to do with her. Dean, by the time you came sneaking into my store that first time I was over it, truly I was. Everything that we have is all you, my darling, all you." Castiel smiled down at him. The alpha's eyes were a little misty. "When you first came into my life I was lonely. Then here you were this cute little pup that wanted to follow me around, wanted to spend time with me. You came to the market and told me funny little jokes you'd heard from your friends and showed me pictures you drew in class. You wanted to tell me all about your school day and wanted me to show you how to do certain things around the mill. It was so nice being wanted, being needed. I didn't understand why you seemed hell bent on spending time with, neither did your mother. 

"It was awkward at first. She keep apologizing for you interrupting me during work and when we finally talked about it she let me know she thought that I was uncomfortable with you coming around. But I wasn't and you just kept coming back for some reason. So finally we just gave up trying to stop you." Castiel smiled.

"Then as you got older it became even more of a friendship between us. Do you remember the summer when you were ten?" Castiel asked.

Dean nodded and smiled as the memories flashed through his brain. He had always wanted to be close to Castiel even long before his feelings grew to something more.

"Everyday that I had off we would go to the lake and fish together. Sometimes Sam or Charlie would come with us but most of the time it was just you and me." Castiel grimaced slightly. "I still feel a little guilty about that."

"About what?" Dean asked. He ran his fingers along Castiel's furrowed brow trying to ease it.

"Your mother, she trusted me. Didn't you ever think it was a little odd that your parents let you spend so much time alone with an alpha who wasn't family?"

Dean scrunched up his face. He had never really thought about it. Castiel was just such a constant part of life he didn't really think twice about it.

"Mary trusted me with you. We may not have been close any longer but she still knew me, knew I would never hurt you or Sam." Castiel sighed. "And look how I repaid that trust, sneaking around with you-"

"Hey," Dean interrupted. "Hey, Cas. That isn't your fault. That was me. I pursued you, okay?" Dean tried to sooth his mate. "Even when we ended up together you were still a gentleman. You never took advantage of me." Though a lot of the time Dean had wished that he had.

Castiel nodded slowly. Dean frowned at him. "Hey come on now, you were in the middle of telling me all about our sappy ass love story and trying to convince me of your undying devotion to me and me alone." Dean said dramatically. 

Castiel rolled his eyes and huffed out a half hearted sigh of indignation. "As you wish, my darling."

Dean grinned at him. "You may continue."

Castiel laughed a little but then cleared his throat. "I'm not sure the exact moment I realized our friendship could be something more. Eventually when you would come hang out with me at the market it became less about jokes and drawings. I started to tell you about my troubles and you would tell me yours. Then it was sometime about two years ago you had started looking at me differently, started saying things that made me uncomfortable. At first I sort of dismissed them. However, soon you began to be a bit more obvious and I had to face the fact that you were flirting with me."

Dean chuckled. Castiel tried to give him a stern glare but it dissolved into a happy grin.

"It threw me through a loop at first. I was so confused as to why you would be trying to flirt with me. Then I don't know, something happened and I truly looked at you and realized you were no longer the young pup with the chubby cheeks that came bouncing into my store with your chess set. You had grown up and were this amazingly beautiful, breathtaking omega."

Castiel's eyes grew watery. "I don't know the exact moment I fell in love with you Dean. But it had nothing to do with any feelings I used to have for your mother. You just came into my life and carved yourself a place in my heart.

"Then you kissed me." The alpha paused. "You kissed me and everything just...I don't know." He gazed down at the boy cradled in his arms and Dean looked back. Tears were threatening again. _God,_ he had cried way too much today and it seemed like it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Sam would give him such shit for this. 

Castiel's expression suddenly turned serious. "Dean, If there is one thing you remember about this conversation, one thing that you take to heart I want it to be this..." He stopped to take a breath. "When you kissed me...well I mean when we started this...this relationship, I..." Castiel sighed. "When I started the thing between your mother and I we were so young, so foolish-"

Dean cut him off. "I'm young do you think I'm foolish?" 

"Shh, Dean. Just listen." Castiel stopped him. "We were young, naive, we didn't know how the choosing worked. I stumbled into that relationship blind. I had no idea what the consequences would be. But when you kissed me Dean and I kissed you back. I knew. I knew what was waiting for me. I knew the likelihood of you choosing me was slim to none. I knew how much it was going to hurt, the pain...I knew what I felt for you was so far beyond anything I had felt before so I knew the pain would be much, much worse and yet, I kissed you back."

They both had tears in their eyes now. Their bond was working like a wicked feed back loop and they were both overwhelmed by the cascade of emotions. 

"You are so wonderful, so beautiful, you mean so much to me that I just had to kiss you back. I had to reach out and pull you closer. I never had much hope that I would get to keep you. But, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I had pushed you away, if I had denied you. I needed to know what it was like to hold you, what it felt like to wrap you in my arms and press my lips to your skin."

Castiel raised his hand and let it follow the action of his words. "I needed to touch you, needed to run my fingers through your hair, caress your cheek and cradle it in the palm of him hand."

Dean's eyes fluttered shut as he leaned into the touch of Castiel's hand on his face. He waited for the alpha to continue talking and when he didn't Dean opened his eyes back up. His mate was staring down at him intensely.

"God, Dean. You're just so beautiful, so wonderful. You're everything to me and even though I thought I would have to give you up I just couldn't say no to you. I had to have you. I needed you to be mine, even if it was only for a little while."

Castiel leaned forward a pressed their foreheads together. Dean closed his eyes and focused on their bond. It felt like a warm ball of sunshine in his chest.

"Everything that we have together. Everything that we are and are going to be, had nothing to do with her." Castiel said softly. Then he pulled back to face his mate, blue eyes meeting green. "Do you believe me Dean? Do you trust me?"

Dean sniffed and he looked at his mate. Both their eyes were still slightly red and puffy. Dean knew it was going to be a little odd a first especially when he was around his mother. Despite Castiel reassurance there was still the fact that he had once been with Dean's mother. The thought still twisted something dark and jealous in his stomach but he knew Castiel loved him, loved him more that he had ever loved Mary. So he focused on that. He didn't even really need to think about his answer to the alpha's question.

"Yes." Dean said firmly. "Yes I believe you. I trust you. I love you alpha. I love you so goddam much." The omega pressed forward and smashed their mouths together.

The seemingly endless up and down whirl of emotions that Dean had been through since he woke up had now created a perfect storm of love, hunger, and desperation. He needed his mate's knot and he needed it now. It felt like it was the only thing that would calm his rattled nerves.

Dean maneuvered himself till he was straddling his alpha's lap. 

"Fuck." Castiel groaned. They were both still naked and Dean was grinding his hips rhythmically down against his alpha's crotch. The omega continued to attach Castiel's mouth to his until his mate pulled away in order to trail open mouthed kisses down the column on his neck.

Castiel's hands went to Dean's hips and guided the omega's moments till he was swirling them in a slow sensual roll. Soon their cocks were both hard and Dean's hole was dripping wet. The scent of sex and arousal had never truly dissipated from the room and now it was back fully. Castiel breathed in deeply as he nipped at his mate's shoulder.

"God, Dean." The alpha growled. "The smell of your slick..." Castiel trailed his hands down from the omega's hips and firmly gripped the plump globes of Dean's ass. "It's driving me crazy."

Dean's head fell back as his eyelids fluttered shut. "Cas." Dean moaned. He cried out when Castiel's fingers circled around his pliant wet rim. The alpha dipped his fingers inside the warm channel and oh it felt so good. Even just having his mate's fingers inside of him cooled off some of his anxiety. Castiel held his two fingers still and the omega began to ride up and down on them. Suddenly Dean couldn't take anymore teasing. He need all of his alpha and he need him now. 

Dean lifted himself up onto his knees and reached down. He wrapped his hand firmly around his alpha's thick heavy cock and gave if a few loose strokes. Castiel moved his hand out of the way and went back to gripping Dean's ass. The alpha spread his mate's cheeks apart as Dean lined Castiel's dick up with his hole and sunk quickly down on it. 

Dean's breath whooshed out of him. Despite Castiel large size it didn't hurt. His body was made to take an alpha's cock easily. However, the feeling of being filled so quickly had punched the air out of his lungs.

"Careful, my love." Castiel spoke tightly.

"I'm okay." Dean breathed. When his lungs returned to normal he leaned in and kissed his mate. "I'm alright." He smiled. "I'm wonderful." The omega clenched the muscles of his channel down around the thick intrusion inside him. 

"Dean." Castiel moaned, his head thumping back against the headboard. 

The omega started to rise up and sit back down slowly. He set a deliberately sluggish pace, just enjoying the feel of his alpha's hard member moving inside of him. His mind became blissfully void of anything other then the two of them. The omega continued to roll his hips in that slow sensual rhythm up and down as they kissed each other deeply. Eventually, Castiel's hands that were still clutching his ass tightly used there leverage to tilt his mate's hips and pull Dean down harder on his cock and quickened the omega's pace.

"Cas." Dean moaned in pleasure. The changed angle caused Dean's sweet spot inside of him to be stimulated with every rise and fall of his body. _"Oh Castiel."_

"That's it...that's it Dean, say my name."

Dean's eyes that had fallen shut popped open.

"Cas." Dean choked out in surprise on the next downward roll of his hips that Castiel thrust up to meet him halfway. The sharp snap of his cock inside him had a startling accurate aim. 

"Yes Dean, oh yes. Who is your alpha? Who do you belong to?" Castiel growled.

Dean's eyes rolled to the back of his head. _Oh God that was so hot!_ One of the things Dean loved so much about Castiel was that he wasn't like a lot of other alpha's. He wasn't some stupid knothead like so many others were and that meant Dean had also never really seen him be possessive at all. Although he supposed the alpha never really had need or cause to be possessive in the past. But now, _Oh God,_ who knew his alpha being all possessive would turn Dean on so much. 

"You, Alpha." Dean panted. "I belong to you." His own cock was throbbing as it leaked out pre-cum onto Castiel's stomach. 

The alpha groaned in approval of his mate's words. One of Castiel's hands moved to tightly clasp around one hip continuing to help Dean set a fast hard pace. The other hand splayed wide across the omega's lower back, the alpha's long calloused fingers stretched open and rough against his omega's soft supple skin. The hand then moved, strong and dominant up the line of Dean's spine forcing their bare, heaving chests to press together. Castiel's fingers then found their way into Dean's dark blonde hair. He used their grip to pull Dean down into a hungry, commanding kiss.

Dean moaned as his mate's tongue fucked into his mouth. Castiel's hand scratched it's way back down to his hip and increased their pace. Dean pulled away from the kiss only when the necessity to breath demanded it. 

The omega was breathless and his thighs were burning. But the feel of Castiel's mouth sucking at his neck and the alpha's cock ramming rapidly into him was enough to override any discomfort. Dean's breath stuttered out of him when he felt the start of the alpha's knot swelling. 

"Fuck." Dean cried out. "Alpha...need your knot, want it so bad. I want your knot so fucking bad Cas, give it to me!"

A snarl ripped through Castiel's chest and out his throat. Dean was quickly pulled off his mate's cock and manhandled into a new position. Apparently, Castiel's alpha wolf had completely taken over, and Dean was totally okay with that. The next thing Dean knew he was on his knees and elbows with his head toward the foot of the bed. He had barely a moment to contemplate his new position before his mate's thick cock was pounding back into him.

Dean's back arched perfectly pressing his chest down to the mattress, his omega instinct to present his body for his mate, syncing up flawlessly with his alpha's dominance. Castiel's knot grew larger pulling exquisitely on his rim as Dean's hole gushed new waves of sweet smelling slick. The scent was obviously driving Castiel wild. 

The alpha draped himself over Dean's smaller body, never losing his hard, fast pace as he leaned in and breathed against the omega's ear. "Say it again." He growled. His voice low, deep, and dangerously sexy. "Who do you belong to Omega?"

Dean whimpered. He was seconds away from coming and his mind was zinging with the pleasure Castiel was wringing out of him. But his alpha had asked him a question. He would be a good omega and answer him. "You." Dean choked out. "I belong to you, Alpha!"

The second the words were out of his mouth he clench down hard and the alpha's knot popped to its full size hot cum immediately flooding his channel. The sound that Castiel made was feral and Dean knew the bite was coming a second before it happened. Their wolf's were too far in control for Castiel to stop it. The alpha's teeth clenched down hard on the back of Dean's neck, breaking the skin easily with his lowered K-9's. 

The second it happened Dean's orgasm tore out of him. He sobbed at the overwhelming bliss of his release. Dean's entire body sagged, going completely pliant and he must have passed out for a bit. But it couldn't have been too long. Castiel's teeth were still lodged in his neck and Dean's lungs were still heaving trying to regain his breath. 

That was probably the best experience of his life. He had never felt so close to his inner wolf before. Dean was still basking in the pleasant after glow with his upper brain functioning still mostly off line when he was startled. Castiel squeaked out a grunt of displeasure and quickly retracted his teeth and pulled away. 

"Oh God!" Castiel sounded panicked. "Oh God, Dean! I bit you! I bit you! Oh God, I'm so sorry." He babbled anxiously behind him.

"Cas, Cas...calm down man. Calm down." Dean turned to look at the alpha the best that he could while still tied down onto his mate's knot.

"I hurt you, please forgive me Dean, I'm so so sorry." Castiel continued.

"Castiel!" Dean bellowed trying to gain his mate's attention. He reached back and grabbed one of his mate's hands. "Cas," he said softer. "What we just did...that was fucking amazing."

Castiel's bright blue eyes blinked owlishly at him for a few moments obviously gauging Dean's truthfulness. Finally a hesitant smile started to grow on his face. "Yeah, it kinda was."

Dean laughed at Castiel's small sheepish grin.

"I've never felt like that before." The alpha continued. "Not even when you were in heat." 

Dean smiled at his alpha then helped Castiel as he gently repositioned them on the bed so they were spooned together with their heads on the same pillow. Dean could feel Castiel's anxiety through the bond and knew his mate was staring at the new bright red mark on his neck.

"Cas, would you please stop worrying about that. It was awesome I loved every minute of it especially the bite." Dean tried to sooth him. 

"Why?" Castiel asked. "I mean yeah the sex was..." Castiel paused and Dean knew his mate was blushing. "It was like you said, amazing-"

"Fucking amazing." Dean corrected.

Castiel chuckled. "Yes my love, fucking amazing." He amended. "But I didn't mean to bite you Dean. I just couldn't help myself. I just had to mark you again, claim you all over, my wolf demanded it."

Castiel sounded a little disappointed in himself and Dean couldn't have that. "I loved it Cas, you wanna know why?" He didn't wait for a response before continuing. "Because I don't remember you giving me this." He pointed to Castiel's actual mating bite. "I wish I did. I wish I could remember the moment that our wolf's connected and the bond formed but I can't. However, this," he fluttered his fingers gently around the fresh new mark. "This I will remember for the rest of my life. For me, it was the moment I truly felt you claim me."

"And for me the moment you truly submitted." Castiel rasped behind him.

_Fuck,_ Dean clenched his eyes such. They were not going to do the crying thing. Dean had cried more in the last few hours then he had cried in the last several years.

They remained silent for a little while until Castiel spoke. "You can only have the one mating bite. This new one will fade and at most be a few dotted white lines."

Dean turned around and grinned salaciously at his mate. "Then I guess you'll just have to bite me again to freshen it up."

Dean laughed happily as Castiel swatted at his arm. "You're insatiable." The alpha grumbled although he didn't sound the least bit upset about it. 

Castiel wrapped his arms tightly around Dean. "It's still early, only just midday. What did you feel like doing?" The alpha asked.

Dean stilled and brought his fingers up to lace with Castiel's. "Well right now I could use a nap." The omega said. Castiel pulled him closer and nuzzled against the back of Dean's head, the alpha humming in sleepy agreement. "But I really don't think I'm ready to leave our den yet." He had spent the last several years praying for a moment like this and yet realistically scared to death it would never come. Now that he has it, _had Cas,_ had their den and their nest of a bed that was filled with the scent of their love making and mutual ownership of each other, he just wasn't ready to leave it yet. He needed just a little more time to get used to the permanence that he could now revel in without fear.

Castiel, who could not only feel Dean's anxiety about leaving their den through their bond but also went through the same fears as him before Dean's heat, obviously understood completely. He tightened his hold on his mate and sighed into his hair.

"Rest my love." Castiel said softly. "There is nothing I would rather do then stay right here with you my darling."

Dean was smiling still when he drifted of to sleep.

Unfortunately they encountered a problem with them both staying in their den all day. They need food. But thankfully Castiel was only gone five minutes when he quickly ran down to the pack commissary to get them some dinner. After that they spent the rest of the day blissfully together with no interruptions and if Castiel's knot ended up buried inside Dean's hole a couple more times before they went to sleep for the night, then nobody had to know.

 

~~~~~~

 

Castiel woke up the next morning feeling the same way he had every morning since Dean's choosing, deliriously happy and a bit sore. He had been expecting the amount of sex that the omega would want during his heat but Dean'd neediness yesterday had been a surprise. Castiel hadn't cum so much in one day since he was seventeen and Luke had gotten chosen and thus mated and he came up to Castiel with a stack of parchment and said, "I don't need these anymore," and left after winking at his younger brother. The stack of papers turned out the be vivid detailed sketches of naked omegas in various naughty poses. One picture in particular that he liked was one of a male omega in full presentation on his knees and elbows. The drawing looked so life like he could almost smell the slick that was depicted as dripping from the omega's hole.

He mentally tried to remember where he had put those drawings. He hadn't looked at them in a couple of years and he wasn't too sure as to how Dean would react to finding them. Was he supposed to burn them or pass them off like Luke did? All of Castiel's siblings were mated and Sam was far to young of an alpha to be looking at such things. He chuckled darkly to himself at the thought of giving them to Benny.

Dean stirred slightly next to him but appeared to remain asleep. They had maneuvered around the bed in the night. However, every time Castiel would move Dean would unconsciously follow and tuck himself back against this mate. Right now Castiel was on his back and Dean was nestled tight against his side and slotted underneath the alpha's arm with his head on the older man's chest. 

It was too dark in their den for the alpha to see anything, especially the clock, but he could tell it wasn't too early thanks to the muted sound of shuffling and muttering voices outside. Their den at the moment was a fifteen foot square hut with a small attached washroom, located in one of the larger open spaces within the cave. It was home to many other huts as well that housed all the unmated alphas and betas along with several other newly mated couples. When--if-- Dean got pregnant they would be entitled to choose a larger den that would be deeper inside the cave.

Castiel moved as gently as he could so he didn't wake his sleeping mate. He lit the lantern that was sitting on the bedside table and looked at the clock. It was a little before nine. Last night when he had quickly fetched them dinner he had asked Gabriel if he would drop off a small basket of breakfast items for him in the morning. 

The alpha got up as padded over to his dresser and pulled on some fresh clothes. When he opened the door to his den he was happy to find a small basket there. He picked up the a note that was on top and read it. However, it wasn't so much of a note. It was a stick figure drawing of two people in an obscene position. He shook his head at his brother's antics and took the basket back inside. He set it down on the small table and walked over to the fireplace. He lit the kindling and pushed the logs around till there was a nice warm blaze going. 

"Alpha." Came the soft sleepy voice of his mate behind him. Castiel turned with a smile on his face. Dean still had his eyes closed and was reaching around the bed in search of his mate. The alpha quickly went to the bed and slid back under the covers, enveloping Dean in hie arms. The omega nuzzled against his neck with a contented sigh.

"Good morning, my love." Castiel's deep voice rumbled. He had denied that word to his mate for too long and now it just kept pouring out of him with vengeance.

"Morning." Dean mumbled in response.

"I have our breakfast over at the table. I'm sure you must be hungry." Dean's head nodded against his shoulder but the boy didn't move to get up. "You should also probably go and visit your parents today. I'm sure they are eager to see you." Castiel continued. Dean grumbled unhappily about that. But Castiel knew how to coax his mate out of hiding. "I'm positive Sam would be happy to see you too." He added.

Dean stilled then gave a sigh of resignation. "I guess." Dean murmured as he rubbed his face against Castiel's shirt. The omega then moved his head up and placed a tender kiss on the alpha's neck. Castiel smiled down at him and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Come on, let's get up and eat." He told his mate.

"Do we have to?" Dean whined.

"Yes Darling, we do."

Dean huffed. "Can't we just stay right here forever."

Castiel smiled. "As much as I would love that, we should try and at least be a little productive today."

Dean grumbled some more and when he pulled his face away there was a pout on the omega's lips. Castiel leaned in and kissed Dean's soft, pink mouth, pulling a small moan from his mate. Dean made a move to tangle their bodies together, but Castiel drew back before he could. Dean's smooth, warm skin was far to enticing for the omega's own good. Considering his mate was still naked under the covers, it would be easy for the alpha to quickly shed his clothes and spend the next few hours passionately making love to the omega in their nest. But he was determined to at least get Dean out of the den for a few hours. So he pulled away from the tempting siren that was his mate and got out of bed. 

Dean whined in protest and flopped back on the bed. Castiel walked over to the dresser. "My brother Michael went and fetched most of your things for you while we were going through your heat." He dug around in one of the drawers and pulled out a pair of underwear. "I've put your clothes in these three drawers here." He turned around and found his mate had pulled all the covers off himself. He had his head on the pillow with his knees bent and legs spread widely apart. 

Castiel swallowed and Dean smirked. "Why don't you come back to bed, Alpha?" The omega purred in a low sexy voice.

The alpha was on him a moment later, caging the omega in with his body and pinning Dean's hands next to his head on the pillow. He gave his mate one long dark heated look. 

"You just can't get enough of me can you?" The alpha growled.

"Never." Dean responded breathlessly.

Castiel leaned down almost for a kiss then veering off to the side at the last minute in order to breath into Dean's ear. "Good." Castiel told him. "That's very, very good." He felt it when a shiver ran through Dean's body at the deep timber of his voice. "Cause I plan on taking my time with you this round. Your slick smells and tastes so delicious yet I haven't had the opportunity to enjoy straight from the source." Dean whimpered helplessly underneath him. "I'm going to eat you out so long and good that you're going to be crying and begging for my knot by the time I'm ready to give it to you." With that being said he leaned down and ran his tongue roughly over the still healing flesh of his mating bite, before pulling away entirely and tossing Dean's clean boxers in his face. "Of course, all that will have to wait till later, after we have eaten and gotten out of the den for a little while." Castiel turned and walked over to sit at the table.

"You SON OF A BITCH!" Dean roared. Castiel just chuckled as he watched his mate angrily get out of bed and stomp his feet into the legs of his underwear. "You're a fuckin' tease." He growled but the words had far less bite to them then he's sure Dean wanted. 

"Well, that would make two of us, wouldn't it?" Castiel told him as he started pulling things out of their breakfast basket. 

Dean grumbled a little bit more to himself but then made his way over. Despite the omega's outward annoyance at his alpha, Dean ignored the second chair and instead plopped down on Castiel lap. The alpha smiled wrapping his arm around Dean's side and kissed his bare shoulder. They ate mostly in silence. Gabriel had brought them a jug of milk to split and a selection of scones along with butter and jam. They ate all of it then went to the washroom to clean up. 

Once they were both clean and dressed they made their way out into the cave. Dean clung anxiously to him. Castiel understood. They had both spent so long wanting this that it almost seemed to good to be true. So he didn't question Dean's behavior and wrapped his arm tightly around his omega as they walked. 

They made their way toward the inner sanctum of the cave which was were the families lived. The Winchester's where lucky enough to have an actual cave den which was made by hollowing out an area right into the rock. They were larger and much more private than the free standing huts that the majority of the pack lived in. 

When they reached the doorway into Dean's family home the omega stopped and glanced nervously at Castiel. He ran a soothing hand down Dean's back. 

"It's will be okay my love." He reassured softly.

Dean nodded then pulled aside the heavy door flap that was in their way.

"Mom?" Dean called.

Truthfully Castiel was just as nervous as Dean. He had no idea how Mary was going to react to their mating and that worried him. In the few spare minutes that he had spoken to Gabriel over the last week, his brother had informed him that everyone was buzzing about the way in which Dean's choosing had gone. So even if Mary hadn't been there she no doubt knew that Dean's inner wolf hadn't picked him but that _Dean_ had. God only knew what Mary would make of that.

"Dean?" Came the sound of Mary's voice from one of the back rooms of the den. She entered into the main room a moment later. A bright smile lit up her face when she saw her son but when her eyes met Castiel's the expression froze on her face. She quickly looked back at Dean. "Oh sweetie I've missed you." She said happily. 

Castiel pinched his lips tightly together hoping that Dean couldn't detect the fake chipper tone in her voice. Dean seemed reluctant to let go of the alpha, but he did and went over to hug his mother. 

"How are you, Dean?" She asked, running a hand through his hair. 

"I'm good." He smiled at her. "I'm really good."

Her hand moved to feel his forehead. "And your heat is all gone?"

" _Mom_ ," Dean hissed in embarrassment as he swatted her hand away. Castiel couldn't help smiling at that. 

Mary didn't look away from her son when she asked, "And how are you Castiel?"

"I'm very good, thank you." He replied as casually as he could.

Mary looked up at the clock then back at her son. "Dean, Sam is on a break from his classes for the next ten minutes why don't you run down and say hello to him."

The suddenly ridged set of his mate's shoulders and the feared panic that coursed through their bond informed him that that was the last thing Dean wanted to do right then. 

"T-that's okay M-mom. Me and Cas can go see him later." Dean responded.

"Oh, don't be silly, sweetie. Sam will have a fit if he learns you were here and didn't go see him." It seemed like Castiel wasn't the only one who knew how to pull the _Sam_ card. 

Dean worried his lip between his teeth. "Alright." He said weakly. He then turned around, his eyes pleading for Castiel to either come with him or get him out of it. 

"Castiel and I will just wait here for you. Take your time." She told him. 

Dean's shoulders sagged in defeat at that. Castiel tried to give his omega a reassuring smile. However, he didn't want to stay anymore than Dean wanted to go. But he knew him and Mary need to talk this out so he calmed as best he could.

"Say hello to Sam for me. Tell him we will come by tomorrow when he is out of school."

Dean nodded but before he left he paused in front of Castiel with a thoughtful expression for a moment then pulled his mate down into a long hard kiss. Castiel stumbled backwards a little when it ended. He was thrown off by how...possessive that kiss had been. Dean gave him one last look then walked out the door.

Castiel stared after him for a few moments then turned to face his old friend. Her normally kind, gentle looking face was hard and pinched. There were several tense moments before Mary finally spoke and her voice was nothing but ice. 

"Did you seduce my son?" She asked.

Castiel looked at her straight on. "Of course not." He wished he could be disappointed with her for even thinking him capable of that but considering he did spend the last year and a half sneaking around with her son he really couldn't blame her.

"Oh really?" Anger filled her tone. "And why should I believe you?"

"You are one of the few people who know Dean even better than I do. Do you really think it was me who did the seducing?" Castiel responded. 

"That doesn't mean you had to give in to him does it." She shot back menacingly.

Mary does bring up a good point. However..."It wouldn't have made a difference."

"What?" She asked.

"No matter what I did I believe we would have still ended up standing here having this conversation." At her still confused look he sighed. "Oh come on Mary. That boy has been following me around since he was five. Plus you know how stubborn he is. Even if I had denied him he still would have persisted then somehow over came his craze no matter what." Castiel shook his head, he had one amazing mate.

Mary's jaw clenched. "How long?" She asked. Castiel looked away and when he didn't answer she asked again. "How long have you and Dean been together?"

"Does it really matter now?" He said looking back up at her. 

"Does it matter? Of course it matters Castiel!" She yelled her arms flying angrily through the air. "I fucking trusted you and look how you repaid me. So yes it matters. I'd like to know how long you've been stabbing me in the back and sneaking around with my son."

He could lie to her. He probably _should_ lie to her. But he couldn't. He just couldn't. He wiped a hand down his face and looked at her. "Since just after Dean's fourteenth birthday." 

Castiel watched her breathe several heavy breaths in and out as she processed that information. When she had the omega raised a clenched fist up in the air between them. 

"So help me, Castiel, so help me if you touched him I'll-"

"No!" He interrupted her. "No. Mary I could never have done that. You know me, you know I wouldn't have."

"You seem to forget that we are not best friends anymore. Sure when we were fifteen nothing happened but you are a grown man now..."

"I didn't touch him." Castiel pleaded hoping she would believe him. "Until his heat I had never touched him like that. I promise you."

She studied him for a long time before she gave a short nod. She opened her mouth to continue but stopped when they both heard the sound of the door flap swishing open and smacking shut. Castiel turned around hoping to find the sight of his mate standing there but instead he was met with the tall broad frame of John Winchester.

When John saw Castiel standing alone in the room with his mate the larger alpha's eyes darkened. Castiel had a sinking feeling that this conversation was about to go from bad to worse.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Dean felt extremely anxious as he left Castiel and Mary alone in his old home. He could tell that Castiel was nervous too but his mate hadn't stopped Dean from going so he must not be that worried. Still Dean decided to make this trip as quick as possible. He practically sprinted to the school hut which was thankfully close by. 

As he approached he was easily able to spot his brother amongst the other pups running around.

"Sammy!" He called out.

Sam's shaggy brown hair whipped around as he looked in the direction his brother's voice had come from. When the young alpha finally did spot Dean a large toothy grin spread on his face.

"Dean!" He called back and scurried over to his brother.

They hugged for a few long moments. "I missed you." Sam mumbled against his chest. 

Dean smiled. He had been gone a week but was only in his right mind for the last day so he hadn't really had time to miss Sam yet but he still responded with, "I missed you too buddy."

They pulled apart and smiled at one another. "Are you feeling okay now?" Sam asked.

"Yes I'm feeling great." Although maybe not at the moment. He felt so wrong being away from Castiel. 

"You're mated." His little brother stated.

Dean laughed. "Yes I am."

Sam bobbed his head. "To Cas."

"Yes."

"He's nice and you guys are already good friends." Sam told him.

Dean smiled down at his brother. "Yes, he is wonderful."

"So you're happy?"

"I am very, very happy Sammy."

"That's good." But then his brother frowned. "If you're so happy then I don't know why Mom and Dad are so upset about it." Sam said curiously.

"What?" Dean squeaked.

"Mom and Dad are really upset about you mating with Cas. Dad is really angry."

"What?! Why?" He asked a feeling of panic rising in him.

"I don't know I couldn't really understand all of what they were saying but they were definitely mad and yelling about you and Cas."

With out thinking twice he turned back the way he came and started running home.

"Wait, where are you going." Sam said as he chased after him.

"I left Mom alone with Cas." He said stopping momentarily. "Go back to school Sammy, I've got to get to Cas."

"Yeah, right." Sam huffed out. "I'm coming with you."

Dean groaned in frustration but chose not to fight about it. So they both set off together back to the den. He picked up his speed quickly when he realized it was no longer his own fear that was flowing through their bond.

It felt like it took forever to get back to the den but once they charged through the door Dean stuttered to a stop at the scene before him. His father had Castiel pinned to the wall with his hand around the smaller alpha's neck. 

"Dad!" He screamed which thankfully caused John to release Castiel from his hold. Dean's mate sagged against the wall and Dean quickly threw himself between them.

"Get away from him." The young omega growled as best he could.

John opened his mouth to respond but then noticed the presence of his youngest son. Mary noticed him too.

"Sam," She said sweetly. "You're supposed to be in school."

"I know." Sam replied defiantly.

"Sam," their mother tried again this time more sternly. "I want you to go over to Miss Mosley's until I can walk you back to school."

"Nuh-uh." He shook his head. "I'm staying here with Dean." He started shuffling his feet over toward his older brother.

That is one of the reasons why Dean loved his brother so much. They had each other's backs through thick and thin. Of course some people are easier to defy than others. 

"Sam." Their father's alpha voice boomed. "Go to Miss Mosley's now!" He growled. 

Sam gulped obviously wondering if he should try and stand up against their dad. The young alpha looked over to his brother. Dean smiled at him and nodded his head that he should do as he's told. Sam give him an apologetic grimace and then left.

"I should kill you with my bare hands." John said his eyes dark with anger as he looked at Castiel.

"John!" Mary snapped.

Dean pressed back against his mate. "No." He whimpered.

John's gaze flickered down to Dean for a moment but then shot back up to Castiel. "It's obvious now that you two were in a relationship before his heat. Don't think for a second that I don't know why you pursued him." John paused for a moment. "You are obsessed with Mary. You have been for a long time. I saw the way you looked at her when we first were mated. So what now, you think that ruining our son will get back at her for choosing me. Or were you just trying to grab any little piece of her that you could get your filthy hands on."

Castiel growled challengingly behind Dean but the omega refused to get out of the way.

"I would never do anything like that." Castiel responded voice low and aggressive.

"He wouldn't Dad. Cas isn't like that." Dean told him.

John's eyes looked down at his son. "You are supposed to be mated to Benny. Your wolf picked him I saw it, everyone saw it. Do you think I am going to stand by and let you be with this sorry excuse for an alpha. Especially after what he did with you before your heat."

Dean's heart was beating erratically. "But Cas is my alpha. We are already mated. There is nothing you can do."

John's beady cold gaze went back up to Castiel. "I went and spoke to the pack alpha today and demanded that you two be unmated."

Dean is left blinking in confusion when he quickly found himself no longer in between him mate and his father but now in between his mate and the wall. Dean's face was pressed against Castiel's shoulder blade.

"The pack alpha would never approve of Dean taking the elixir." Castiel challenged.

John threw his head back and laughed. "Of course not. But there are better ways to get rid of you as his mate."

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist tightly and peeked over his shoulder at John's amused yet dark expression. 

"We all know the punishment for an alpha forcing himself on an unmated omega." John said confidently.

Dean's eyes widened. _Death._

"But Cas didn't do that. He didn't do any of that-" The omega's protests are interrupted by a sound out side.

"Knock-knock." Came a cheerful voice at the door. "Mary are you home?"

Everyone was frozen for several long drawn out moments. Thankfully Mary got ahold of herself and went to the door. 

"Hi Donna how are you?" Mary asked.

"Oh I'm doing just fine. I was actually looking for Castiel and Dean. Have you seen them." Donna asked.

Dean's heart was beating so hard he felt he might pass out. Castiel turned around and wrapped him tightly up in his arms and the omega buried his face in his alpha's chest.

"Yes," Mary responded. "They're just inside."

"Great." Donna chirped.

Dean pulled his face away in time to see Donna, who wasa beta and their pack alpha's mate, come waltzing into the den.

"Well hello everybody." She said happily but when no one respond she looked at the newly mated couple. "Castiel, Dean, I'm glad I found you." Her tone was calm and bubbly but her next words made Dean's blood run cold.

"The pack alpha would like to see you two immediately."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya okay so that's a cliffhanger. Sorry. But man this chapter was just getting way to long and I had to cut it off somewhere. I also don't know where the hell this angst came from. I'm not a big fan of angst I love fluffy fluff but this stuff just came out of no where. But don't worry I won't keep you guys hanging for too long. I'm already working on part 3 and plan on posting it this same time next week. As always I hope you guys liked this and thanks for reading! :)


	3. Just You, Me, and the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit you guys. I couldn't wrap everything up in this chapter if my life depended on it. In fact the story kind of expanded a little bit more on me. I'm sorry. So as you can now see this is chapter 3 of 6. I have plotted out the rest of the story and there are 2 more chapters and an epilogue. I hope that's okay. I promise this chapter does not end with a cliffhanger I swear! At least I'm pretty sure it's not a cliffhanger...you're going to have to read it to find out ;) As alway I hope you like this and again no beta so let me know if you see any mistakes.

Dean walked stiffly as he clung desperately to Castiel. His mate was practically dragging him as they followed behind Donna. The pack alpha's quarters were closer toward the mouth of the cave. The fresher air in that area was helping somewhat but his nerves were shot and he was a nervous wreak. His eyes were darting around trying to pinpoint a viable escape route. Unfortunately as they got closer to the pack alpha's council chambers they also became more surrounded by people.

Luckily they all seemed to be too caught up in going about their own daily business to pay Castiel and Dean much attention. The omega spotted Castiel's eldest brother Michael among the crowd. He was in a conversation with a couple of betas and didn't see them approaching. Dean hoped that if the time came he could count on a little backup from his new brother-in-law.

Donna easily weaved them through the cluster of people, casually greeting them as she went by. She was one of the things that was currently throwing Dean off a bit. Her attitude was just as sweet and cheerful as it always was. He found it hard to believe she would walk around in such a light-hearted way if she were essentially leading them to their death. Because that's what it would be. If Castiel died then so did he. 

Of course Donna's good natured ease could be an act to throw off suspicion so they didn't try to make a break for it. Well if they thought that Dean Winchester--no, Novak, he was officially a Novak now. Despite the dread he was currently experiencing he couldn't help the warmth that he felt at that thought. Well, if they thought that Dean Novak was going down without a fight then they had another thing coming.

Castiel must have been able to guess some of what Dean was think from the emotions he was emitting through their bond. The alpha squeezed the arm that was wrapped around the omega's waist. Dean looked up to find his mate glaring down at him in warning. Dean gazed back at him steadily. If it came to a fight he wasn't backing down. Dean was keeping his mate or he was going to die trying.

The omega was mildly surprised when Donna didn't lead them into the council chamber but instead veered off to the side and brought them around to the pack alpha's private den. She held the door to the large hut open and gestured for them to step inside. The room they entered had a large fireplace with a few stuffed chairs and benches placed around it. There was also a large table cluttered with papers and a roll top desk in one corner. Dean couldn't help the twitch of his lips, he recognized that desk. It was one of Castiel's specialties. The omega had been in awe when he first saw it. He looked back over to the table where their pack alpha was standing leaning over it to study one of the papers on the table top. At the sound of their entry she turned around to face them.

Jody Mills was a rare female alpha. There were only a handful of them scattered amongst the other packs in this part of the county they were friendly with and they were all in positions of power. Something about the mix of female DNA and the alpha designation made them the perfect candidates for leaders. Jody was a prime example of that. She was a fierce and cunning warrior but also a smart and fair commander of the people under her protection. Dean could only hope to plead to the merciful side of her character. 

"I managed to track down the two love birds." Donna said as she followed them into the den.

"Wonderful, come on in gentlemen we have a lot to discuss." The pack alpha told them.

Dean wasn't going to grin and bare his way through meaningless pleasantries. He wanted to make one thing very clear. The omega pulled himself out of Castiel's hold and stepped in front of his alpha. 

"I won't allow you to kill my mate." He said firmly. "I would die with out him. So I have no problem dying while trying to stop you or anyone else who tries to take him from me."

"Dean." Came the warning rumble of his mate behind him.

But the omega didn't back down. He held his defensive position and dared to stare down their pack alpha. Her brown eyes gave away nothing at first, as she eyed the omega curiously. Then she raised one eyebrow slightly and lifted her chin. 

"Why would I want to kill your mate, Dean?" She asked in confusion.

"Well I...what?" The omega faltered slightly but remained in a defensive pose. 

Jody's expression remained confused. "I have no reason to harm you or your mate. Why would you think that?" 

Dean straighten up a little his shoulders losing some of their tension. "Well my...my Dad he said that-" Dean stopped short at the epic eye roll that Jody gave.

The pack alpha chuckled to herself. "Your father," she shook her head. "Yeah John was in here bright and early this morning cussing up a storm about something. Honestly I just tune him out most of the time." She grinned sheepishly at them. "No offense to your family or your designation, Dean, but your father can be a whiny little bitch sometimes." Dean's eyes widened. "Especially when he doesn't get his way." She continued. 

Dean was pretty sure he should probably pick his jaw up off the floor but he just couldn't seem to. He heard a low quite laugh from behind him. Then he felt the warm strong arm of his alpha wrap around his waist as his mate came to stand next to him again.

Jody looked back and forth between them. "Let me guess. Your father doesn't like your new mate." She stated dryly.

Dean managed to close his mouth and nod in response.

"Well tough shit." She laughed. Jody walked over to a stuffed chair by the fireplace and sat down. "Come on over here fellas and have a seat."

Dean hesitated. He was kind of having emotional whip lash at the moment. Jody noticed his reluctance and stared steadily at him.

"Dean, I promise you no one is going to hurt you or your mate." She said.

The omega narrowed his eyes. "Then why did you call us here?"

"Well, if you would come sit down so we could talk easier then I would tell you." She told them with a tone of strained patience. 

Castiel dragged Dean over to a little stuffed bench and sat them down. Dean was sitting as close to his mate as he could without actually sitting on his lap. 

Jody grinned at the omega. "I like you Dean. You have all the bravado and fight like your father but also hopefully the brains that your mother gave you." She then shook her head chuckled to herself. "In all my life I've never been challenged by an omega. You've got guts Dean." She paused for a moment and clucked he tongue. "Come and see me after you've had a chance to settle into your new mated life. I may have a place for an omega like you on the board of advisers."

Dean reeled back. Had he just gone from fearing for his life and the life of his mate to suddenly getting a job offer? This day was so fucked up. "O-okay." He stuttered out. He really had no idea what to say to that.

She smiled and nodded her head. "Alright, there are a couple of things I wanted to talk to you boys about." She leaned back in her chair getting comfortable, a pose Dean wished he could emulate but he was still to wound up to relax. 

"So," Jody began. "There has been quite the buzz about your choosing ceremony Dean. It was shocking to say the least. To see you headed toward an alpha one minute then sprinting towards another the next, well, needless to say no one has ever seen anything like it. Do you remember any of that?" She asked.

Dean sighed and shook his head. "I don't remember anything."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Well while everyone is equally confused as to how you did it, most people have at least concluded that the reason you went running to Castiel is because you two were carrying on a secret forbidden affair before your heat."

Dean, tensed and he felt his alpha do the same next to him. Jody quickly put her hands in the air in a placating gesture. 

"Clam down. Castiel, Dean, as I said no one is going to harm either one of you. I'm not here to deal out some kind of punishment. You're already mated and what's done is done. I'm just wanting to know the truth, okay." Her tone helped ease the couple somewhat.

After a few tense moments Castiel spoke. "I never touched him in any inappropriate way before his craze hit."

"Okay," Jody nodded slowly. "But you two were together...romantically?"

Dean let out a long sigh and leaned back into his mate. "Yes." He breathed.

"And you were in love?" She asked.

He wasn't quite sure why she wanted to know that but he answered her all the same. "Yes." He said again. 

The pack alpha nodded slowly again and ran a hand through her short dark brown hair. She looked at both of them with a calculating gaze. "Have either of you ever talked to Marv?" She eventually asked.

Dean scrunched up his face. "Marv?" He said incredulously. 

Marvin Metatron was a short old pudgy beta who most people tried to avoid. Dean had seen him several times sitting outside the school hut watching the children while he wrote things down in a leather journal. He always creeped Dean out. Rumor was that the inside of his den was mostly over run with towers upon towers of old books and scrolls of parchment. 

Jody smirked at Dean's tone. "I know, he is a strange little hermit. But for most of his life he has been working on some very interesting research."

"What kind of research." Castiel asked.

"Marv, like many of our scholars before him, has been trying to figure out why we can no longer shift into our true animal forms." She stated.

Dean and Castiel both just blinked at her. The omega had no idea how or why their conversation had suddenly taken such strange turn. At seeing the blank stares from the two of them Jody waved her hand trying to regain their attention.

"Look just stick with me for a minute. I am going somewhere with this." She told them. "I'm sure you both learned in your history classes at school that the ability for us as a species to shift in to wolf form died out around six-hundred years ago." They both nodded. "Ever since then we've been trying to figure out what went wrong. How we can fix it or if that is even possible." She paused taking a breath. "Do you boys remember learning about Joshua the Wise."

Dean nodded. In school they had to memorize a long list of all their past pack alphas and Joshua the Wise was one of them.

"He was our leader, what, a few hundred years ago?" Castiel asked.

"Yes." Jody answered then looked at her mate. "Sweetie, could you get me Joshua's journal. It's over there on the table."

"Of course." Said Donna, who had been hovering behind them. She brought the book over and handed it to Jody then sat down on the arm of the alpha's chair. 

"So," Jody started as she began to flip quickly through the pages. "Joshua was not only a pack alpha but he was also a great scholar. Later in life when he retired as leader he devoted his time to studying the old scrolls in hopes of finding out more about our inner wolves. He believed mastery of ones true self was the key to being able to shift...ah, here it is." She said finally stopping on the page she wanted. Dean and Castiel side eyed each other skeptically before looking back at her. 

"Okay, so Joshua has written here that there are three parts to one's inner wolf. There is the body, the mind, and the soul or heart." She grinned up at them. "Not exactly revolutionary work here. But I suppose things are cliche for a reason."

Dean couldn't help but grin back at her.

"Anyway he felt that being able to connect with all three components to our inner wolf would allow someone to transform. Now alphas and omegas connect with the body of their wolves a lot. It's that out of control feeling that happens when we go into heat or rut." She paused and craned her neck slightly and dropped her eye to Dean's neck. "Or when we just get lost in our more primal urges." She smirked.

Dean flushed bright red when he realized Jody's eyes were glancing from one bit mark on his neck to the other. The omega didn't need to look at Castiel to know he was just as red. Their bond was doing a good job a conveying just how embarrassed they both were. 

The pack alpha chuckled, but stopped abruptly when Donna smacked her on the shoulder. "Like you're one to talk." The beta said then looked to Dean and Castiel. "I've got a number of stories I could tell you fellas about this one here and her more _'primal urges'_." 

Dean and Castiel burst into laughter as Jody hissed indigenously.

"Alright, alright enough of that." The pack alpha chided but she was hiding a grin herself. 

"Anyway as I was saying, most of us connect with the body of our wolf all the time. Now the only instance in recent history of someone connecting to the mind of their wolf is when an omega goes into the craze." She paused letting that sink in.

Dean furrowed his brow and he saw out of the corner of his eye as Castiel tiled his head to the side. "What?" The omega asked. 

"Think about it." She said. "When we connect to the body of our wolf we sort of lose control of ourselves our minds are still present but our limbs don't always behave properly. So what do you think would happen when one connects to the mind of their wolf?"

Dean blinked at her for a second then his eyes widened in understanding. "Oh." He said.

"Yes," she smiled. "Connecting to the wolf mind would cause one to lose control, not be present, blackout. So when an omega goes into the craze they not only are connected to their inner wolf's body but also their mind. It is why Marv has been studying omega pups on and off. He has been trying to figure out what could possibly trigger an omega during their first heat to also connect with their wolf's heart, soul."

Well at least Dean now knew why Marv watched the young omega pups...didn't make it any less creepy.

"Dean," Jody said softly. "A few minutes ago you told me that before you went into heat you were already in love with Castiel."

"Yes." Dean replied.

"I imagine that made you desperately want to pick him during your choosing." She added.

"You have no idea." He said a little bitterly.

She held his defiant gaze unapologetically. Until Castiel gasped and they all looked at him.

"You think Dean connected to the third part of his wolf during his heat." The alpha rasped.

The pack alpha leaned back and smiled. "I do." She replied. "I wasn't sure until I talked to you two just now but even at his choosing it was obvious something was very, very different." She looked back at Dean. "You had completely lost control of your body and mind yet you somehow managed to follow your heart. The fact that you don't remember any of it is also telling. If you had just truly over come your craze all together you would have gained control of your mind and would have memory of your actions but you don't."

"So what does all this indicate." Castiel questioned. "Let's say that Dean _did_ connect to his inner wolf fully what exactly does that mean? He could have shifted into his true form?"

Dean snorted. "Yeah right. There is no fucking way. How the hell would I have done that. I don't even remember any of it. I may have dozed off once or twice while we were learning about our ancestors in school but I know for a fact they weren't just mindless beasts when they were in their wolf forms. They had full control once shifted."

Jody nodded. "You're right Dean. I have no idea how to answer your questions because they are my questions too. But what I do know is that during your craze you connected with three parts of your inner wolf. You're the first person in over six-hundred years to be able to do that. That's incredible Dean."

The omega scrubbed a hand down his face and let in and out a long deep breath. "Okay, so now what?" He asked.

Jody sighed. "Here comes the part you may not like." She stated frankly. "I'm going to need you to talk to Marv. I know, I'm sorry." She cut off his protests before they left his mouth. "I am well aware that he is a little...odd. But this is important Dean. I wouldn't ask you to do it if it wasn't critical. You don't have to go talk to him now. Just in a few weeks once you've had a chance to settle down a bit go speak to him, let him ask you questions and just pick your brain for a little bit."

He groaned but gave in. "Alright." 

"I know it is a pain in the ass, but if we could just pinpoint what enabled you to connect to your wolf heart then we'll be that much closer to figuring out how to maybe shift again."

"I think a clue as to what was going on in your head when you were connected to all three wolf parts is what you were talking about in the arena." Donna stated.

"I was talking?" Dean asked curiously then looked over at his mate.

Castiel gave a stiff nod and Dean looked back at Donna. "What did I say?"

"Well from where Jody and I were sitting neither one of us could hear exactly what you were saying. I asked one of the alphas that was present at the time and he said you were asking the name of some omega." 

Dean furrowed his brow. Next to him Castiel sighed.

"A couple of days before Dean went into heat I told him a little bit about an omega that I had feelings for when I was younger. In the arena during his craze he was asking or demanding to know the name of the omega I loved in my youth." Castiel said plainly but Dean could feel his nervousness at divulging such a long kept secret. 

Jody smirked over at Dean. "Jealousy," she said.

Dean narrowed his eyes at her.

"Or curiosity." Donna interjected.

"Jealousy is a very strong emotion of the heart." Jody continued, disregarding Donna's statement. "Your mind and body were telling you to do one thing, to go and mate with a certain someone. But as soon a your heart got in the game it took you somewhere else, to someone else. It's funny how our hearts often lead as astray." Jody mused.

Dean blinked at her for a few moments then raised his chin in the air slightly. "Or lead us home."

He held her gaze before he looked over at his mate. Castiel was smiling widely at him. The alpha leaned in and kissed his temple. Dean's entire body warmed with the love from their link.

When he looked back over, the two women across from him where smiling happily at the newly mated couple. 

"I'm serious Dean. I think an omega like you around the council would not only be insightful to me and the other alphas and betas but also to all the omegas of our pack. Perhaps if they see one of their own in a position like that it will encourage some of them to come out of their shells a bit." Jody told him.

Dean worried his lip between his teeth. It sounded kind of exciting though he wasn't sure he deserved such praise from their pack alpha. He was just an omega who had been trying to protect his mate. He was sure most omegas would do the same, wouldn't they? Regardless there was one major problem with Jody's wishes.

"There is no way the other alphas on the council would take kindly to the idea of an omega as an advisor. Add my age to that and we would get a lot of opposition on this." Dean stated. 

Jody laughed. "Oh I have no doubt. But I know how to handle them and considering you didn't think twice about stand up for yourself against the pack alpha I think you will be more than capable of holding your own against the other council members." She grinned. "So you'll think about it?"

Dean sighed. He really, really wanted to look over at Castiel. But he knew what his mate would say, he new what his mate's face would look like. It would be nothing but warm reassurances that it was Dean's choice. He could already feel that warmth now through their bond. 

He pinched his lips together and nodded. "I'll think about it."

"Great." Jody said then rose to her feet. The others stood up a moment later. "Castiel, Dean, it was wonderful talking to you both. I'm sorry if John gave you a scare. But don't worry about your father Dean, I'll set him right." Jody shook her head. "Honestly, if I had a silver coin for every time an alpha father came in here complaining about their kid's new mate, I'd be able to quit my job and move to the tropics."

Dean frowned slightly at that but kept his mouth shut. A few moments later they said their goodbyes and left the hut.

It was strange how different he felt leaving the alpha's den compared to how he felt when he arrived. There was still a cluster of people milling around talking in the common area in front of the council chambers. Dean could still see Michael talking to the same two betas that he had been before. All in all it had maybe only been twenty to thirty minutes since he last was out here. But Dean felt so wholly changed that it was hard to believe that the rest of the world hadn't changed right along with him.

Castiel wrapped his arm around Dean and started to lead them through the crowd when a loud voice stopped them.

"Castiel! Brother!" Michael yelled to gain their attention. Castiel shifted his movement and pulled Dean toward his brother's direction. The alpha pulled away from Dean and was embraced in a hug by Michael a moment later. 

"Brother," Michael said with a wide grin on his face. "It is so wonderful to see you and your mate out together. I had feared that a hole to the underworld had opened up in your den sucking the two of you in and that we would never see either of you again." He teased.

Castiel chuckled and wrapped his arm around Dean again. "No, no, nothing like that. We were simply enjoying each other's company and not quite ready to share one another with the world yet."

Michael laughed. "Believe me, Anna and I may be an old mated couple now but I still remember those early days." Michael's grin turned soft and he reached up to grip Castiel on the shoulder. "I am so happy for you brother, and you too Dean. Welcome to the family."

Dean's chest swelled. "Thank you." He said and felt the squeeze of Castiel's arm around him and the press of the alpha's lips in his hair. 

They left Michael a few minutes later, after promising to come visit the man's den so Anna and the pups could spend time with them.

"Where would you like to go now, my love? Back to our den?" Castiel asked.

Dean definitely wanted to go somewhere and just be alone with his mate. But he wasn't sure he wanted to go back to their den right away. He remained quiet for a few moments while he thought. Then he grinned. He knew exactly where he wanted to go. 

"Let's go down to the kitchens and get a basket of food. I have somewhere special in mind for us to go to." Dean told him.

Castiel ran his hand lovingly through Dean's hair then took one of the omega's hands in his, twining their fingers together. "Then lead on, my darling."

Dean beamed up at him. He loved it when Castiel called him things like that.

The two made their way to the pack commissary. They had to stop a several times in order to greet and talk to a few well wishers. Dean was happy to find that so far his father was the only one that had any problem with their mating. When they finally reached the dining hall it was mostly empty. It was early afternoon which meant they had thankfully missed the lunch rush. The two had just barely made their way into the dining area when Gabriel popped out at them from the kitchens.

"Well, I think I must be hallucinating, that can't be my brother and his new mate out in public already. I didn't think you'd let Dean here be off your knot long enough for the boy to get dressed let alone wander around the cave." The beta said with a fiendish grin. 

"Gabriel," Castiel scolded. "Must you be so crass?"

"Hey," Gabriel said defensively. "I'm just surprised. A thirty-one year old virgin finally gets a mate, I just figured it would have taken a lot longer to work through all those years of pent up sexual energy." He teased. "What happened Dean, was my brother here not able to please you?"

Castiel let out a aggravated sigh.

"Hey don't look at me." Dean told the beta. "Castiel is the one you forced us to get out of bed this morning." He glared over at his alpha. "Which I might add, was a fucking terrible idea." 

The alpha looked down at him with a thoughtful frown. "I'm not going to argue with you on that." Castiel's eyes became alight with a heated twinkle. "I'm already thinking of ways to make it up to you...later." 

Dean grinned stepping closer to his mate. "Oh really?" He smirked. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well..." Castiel trailed off as he pressed against Dean's body. Their lips were poised to meet each other's-

"Hey! Hey! None of that here." Gabriel interrupted them. "You two wanna fuck go do it in the privacy of your own den. This is were people eat, you animals." 

The two mates laughed and pulled slightly apart, but not two far.

"I'm assuming you guys didn't come here to chat with me so you must want food. What can I fix for you or would you like to come back after you take care of this." Gabriel waved his hand back and forth between them.

"No we will be fine. We came to get a basket of food. Dean is taking we somewhere special." Castiel said and smiled down at his mate.

"Wow, you two are gross." The beta deadpanned. "Cassie if I leave you two alone while I go get your food, can I trust you not to ravish your omega in the dining hall?"

Castiel just glared at his older brother. 

Gabriel laughed. "Alright, one romantic picnic basket coming up!" He said then disappear into the kitchens.

Castiel turned to his mate. "I'm sorry about him." The alpha grimaced.

"Cas, I've known Gabe a long time. It's nothing new." 

"I know," Castiel sighed thoughtfully. "I just seem to find myself apologizing to people a lot when ever he is around."

Dean laughed then snuggled up next to his mate, wrapping his arms around the older man.

Castiel held him tightly and kissed his head. "So, where exactly are you taking me?" The alpha asked.

Dean smiled against his mates shoulder. "It's a surprise, one I hope you'll like."

"As long as you're there and we can be alone, then I'll love it." Castiel said softly. 

Thankfully it didn't take Gabriel long to come back out with their food. Dean took Castiel's hand and ushered him out of the cave. It was a warm sunny day outside, spring was practically gone. Dean saw the smile on his alpha's face when his mate figured out where they were going. It wasn't to hard to guess. Before to long they were rounding the bend that lead to the small mill. Dean took Castiel around to the back. 

Behind the mill there was a meadow of grass and wild flowers along with a grove of aspen trees and a small river that was closer to a creek than anything. Dean found them a shady spot and sat down in the soft green grass. He pulled Castiel down with him and kiss his mate sweetly on the lips. 

Castiel pulled away and set their basket down. "Not that I'm unhappy to be here, I assure you it is quite the opposite, but I'm just curious as to why you thought to come here instead of back to our den." Castiel questioned. 

Dean hummed in thought and leaned back on his elbows. He closed his eyes and just let the warm breeze blow gently across his face and through his hair. When he opened his eyes his mate was staring down at him adoringly. 

"I just love it out here." The omega said. "Inside that mill is where I kissed you for the first time, and that little patch of grass over there by the daisies is where I first told you that I loved you." Dean paused. _God,_ this was getting way to sappy for his taste but he just couldn't stop himself. "I always just felt so free out here. Free to be with you without fear of others seeing us. I've just always felt so safe, protected...hidden out here and after the shit storm that happened this morning I just really wanted the feeling of sanctuary this place always provides."

"Oh Dean." Castiel sighed as he wound his arms around his mate and laid them down together in the grass. He moved his hand up to run his fingers through Dean's hair affectionately. "That first time you said you loved me...you have no idea how much I wanted to say it back, and all the times after that too. It was so difficult but...I just...I just..."

Dean put his hand up to Castiel's lips quieting him. "I know Cas, and I knew. I knew you loved me. You didn't have to say it. I knew how you felt and I also knew why you didn't say it back. I understood.

"Still..." The alpha sighed. "I plan on making it up to you by saying those three words as often as I can from now on."

Dean grinned widely. "I'm perfectly okay with that."

Castiel cradled the omega's face in his hand. "Then let this be the spot out here at the mill where I first tell you how I feel." The alpha leaned down and kissed his lips softly. Then pulled back and Dean marveled at the depth of emotion that was held within his mates bright blue eyes. "I love you, Dean."

The omega swallowed the lump in his throat. But his eyes were a little misty when he replied. "I love you too, Cas."

Castiel leaned over and kissed him soundly. It was so nice to be able to lay in Castiel's arms and kiss him in the light of day. They had always had to hide in the mill before, until the sun went down and the darkness could cover them. The two lovers kissed for a long while. Just enjoying the sensation of the other's lips on theirs. Eventually the need for food pulled at them and they separated in order to dig into the picnic basket. 

"So," Dean said conversationally, hoping that he sounded nonchalant. "How did it go with my mom...you know before my dad showed up?" Dean popped a piece of ham in his mouth trying to cover up his nervousness over the question. Sure, Dean knew Castiel loved him, but he couldn't help the fact that he had felt a little uneasy leaving him alone with Mary earlier that morning. 

Castiel raised an eyebrow, probably because of Dean's unfortunately wavering tone. The alpha swallow the food in his mouth and took a sip of water.

"Well...she was...displeased." Castiel told him vaguely.

Dean frowned. "Why?" Was it really too much to ask that one of his parents be happy for him?

Castiel took another bite of his sandwich and washed it down with a drink of water before he continued. "She was under the assumption that I seduced you and perhaps took advantage of you as well."

"Seriously?" Dean yelled, because what the fuck was wrong with people. "It's like they don't even know us." He huffed in frustration. 

Castiel nodded his head. "I know, which is kind of what I pointed out, that she did know us, know you. Anyway I'm pretty sure I had convinced her that I hadn't touched you inappropriately before your heat, but then your father showed up and well...you know how that went."

Dean grumbled indigenously at that. They lapsed back into silence as they continued to eat until Dean spoke up again.

"Um, so what did you think about all the wolf stuff that Jody was talking about?" He was really having a hard time wrapping his brain around it all. 

"Well, it's all a little hard to process. But I have to admit that it is kind of exciting to think about." Castiel replied. 

Dean nodded absentmindedly as he bit his lip. "Do you think I could have shifted?" While Castiel was right and thinking about something like that was exciting it was also terrifying. 

"I don't know." Castiel shrugged. "But if I had to make a guess I'd say no. I'm with you on the whole, 'our ancestors weren't mindless beasts thing.' When they were in wolf form they were still themselves. So I think we may be missing something. Unfortunately the only people who would know have been dead for over six-hundred years."

"Yeah." Dean mumbled. Sure the idea of shifting was scary. But the thought of being one with nature, having a nose to the earth as he ran wild through the trees it made something hum deep inside of him. He had never really though much about it before. The whole _true form_ stuff they learned in school always seemed like more of a myth these days than actual truth. 

"Perhaps Marv will be able to figure somethings out once he talks to you." Castiel added.

Dean scrunched up his face in disgust. "Thanks for reminding me Cas." 

Castiel chuckled and Dean maturely stuck his tongue out at his mate. 

They finished eating and once the basket was moved aside Castiel pulled Dean closer to him. "The one thing I do know for sure," The alpha told him. "Is that you are amazing. Truly, truly amazing. I've always thought so but now...well only you would do something as nuts as overcoming your craze by connecting with your wolf heart." Castiel grinned.

Dean couldn't help returning his mate's smile but then his cheeks pinked when he remembered something else they had talked about with Jody.

"You know, It was jealousy." Dean said looking away from him mate. "At least that was the last thing I can remember thinking before my heat hit." Castiel sighed sadly next to him. "And the kicker is that I wasn't really jealous of her, well not entirely. The main thing that got me was that you said you loved her."

Castiel's brow furrowed in confusion.

Dean went on. "What I mean is, you laid over there and told me about this omega you used to love, you confessed your feelings for her and yet you had never said those three words to me. That's what made me truly jealous." The last sentence was nothing but a whisper.

Dean watched as understanding drew across Castiel's face, his eyes widening in horror before his face completely crumpled in anguish.

"Oh Dean!, Oh God, Dean. I never meant to...I never would have....that's not at all what I...please Dean please, I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorr-"

"Shhh Cas." He said quieting the alpha. "I know, and like I said earlier, I knew you loved me. Don't ever apologize for saying what you did. It only made me more determined to choose you. I'm pretty sure that jealousy is the reason that I woke up from my craze with you instead of with..." He couldn't say his name. Saying it somehow made the threat feel more real. "...with someone else. So don't ever apologize for that."

Castiel looked at him somewhat unconvinced but in the end he nodded his head. They stared at each other for a long while. Then Castiel raised his hands to cup Dean's face.

"I know you say you're fine Dean, but is there something I could say, something I could do, to prove to you that you are the only person I have ever truly loved. I need you to know this, need you to believe it because it is the truth."

Dean believed his alpha, honestly he did. But he knew he would alway have his insecurities. He knew there would probably alway be that little trickle of doubt in the back of his mind. But they were small and insignificant compared to how much he believed and trusted his mate. Of course their bond helped along with that too.

"I don't think you need to say or do anything Cas, I trust you." Dean told him. " But if there was something you could say or if there was something you could do to convince me even more well...I guess you have a lifetime to figure out what that would be." The omega grinned. 

"A lifetime." Castiel smiled and brought their foreheads together. "I like the sound of that." The alpha brushed their noses together before capturing the omega's lips in a long sweet kiss. 

"But for now," Dean said when they had paused to come up for air. "For now can you hold me. I just want to be here laying in our spot and wrapped in your arms."

"Anything for you, my love. Anything." Castiel laid down, settling himself comfortably in the soft grass. 

Dean curled up against him resting his head on his alpha's shoulder and turning his face toward his mate's neck to breath in the calming scent of sawdust, lacquer, and a dewy spring morning. The omega sighed contently when Castiel's arm wound around him, holding him tightly. 

"I love you." Dean breathed into his alpha's skin.

"I love you too." Came the reply.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Castiel didn't remember falling asleep but he must have. Because the next thing he knew he was blinking his eyes open and finding the sky had turned dark blue. The evening stars were twinkling to life and the moon had already climbed it's way well over the horizon. 

The alpha shifted slightly and gave out a low groan. The ground wasn't a comfortable place to take an extended nap. Dean, who was cuddled up next to him, stirred and nuzzled closer to him. As nice as it was to be laying with Dean in his arms, Castiel would much rather do it somewhere else, like in their den, on their bed.

"Dean." He said softly, nudging his omega. There was no response so he tried again. "Dean, my love. Wake up."

His mate grumbled tiredly and blinked his eyes open. 

"It's getting late." The alpha told him. "Let's get back to our den."

Dean sighed heavily. "Do we have to go back to the cave?" Dean asked.

Castiel tilted his head and studied his mate thoughtfully. He didn't truly realize how much Dean liked it out here until this moment.

"No we don't have to go back yet." He soothed. "But let's go up to the loft, okay?"

The mill was nothing more than a glorified barn where he keep his tools, scraps of wood and projects that weren't finished yet. Up above was a loft that Castiel had placed a bed in so in the summer months if he got tired after a long day he could just sleep at the mill.

Dean looked up at him, an unreadable emotion crossing his face. But a tendril of excitement fluttered through their bond. Dean propped himself up on his hand and looked down at Castiel.

"Do you know how many times I have longed to here you say that to me?" The omega said softly.

He knew what Dean meant. They would often be out here kissing and holding one another for hours. The omega often times trying to test Castiel's resolve to not take things further. But the alpha was steadfast. When things became to heated or the hour was growing to late Castiel would send Dean back into the cave. Which always left the alpha alone in the loft with nothing but his hand and the pent up forbidden desire that he had for the omega. 

"Probably as many times as I wanted to say it." Castiel rasped. They stared at each other for several long heated moments till Castiel added, "Come on, let's go inside."

They stood up, groaning and stretching their stiff limbs. Castiel led the way inside, Dean following directly behind him. Once the mill door was shut firmly behind them, Dean was the first to climb up the later to the loft. Their bond was thrumming with energy. Castiel had to try and calm himself as he followed his mate up to the second floor.

It was dark up there and the air was musky. There were candles on the bedside table, but before he could think to light them Dean bypassed the bed and headed to the far wall. There was a large opening on the side of the barn at this level and the omega grabbed on to the handle and pulled the large panel aside. The castors creaked loudly as they protested the movement, but soon the small room was bathed in moonlight and a fresh breeze flowed gently through the air.

The alpha sat down on the edge on the bed and admired the sight of his omega. 

Castiel wasn't necessarily the most _alpha,_ alpha there was. He wasn't some boastful knothead, nor was he aggressive or domineering. He just sort of puttered through life happily unaware of most of his alpha instincts. Until Dean. Before the omega's heat the alpha's more animal nature had remained mostly hidden. But now that they were mates it was a constant struggle to keep his wolf in check. 

He eyed Dean up and down as the omega looked out the large opening. 

"Dean." The alpha's deep voice called.

"Hmm?" The omega hummed, turning to look at his mate but staying put. 

Castiel stared him down, desire pumping through his veins. "Take off your clothes." 

He heard the omega's intake of breath. They looked at each other heatedly. Then Dean, tease that he was, began to remove his clothing very slowly. The omega never took his eyes off his mate. Likewise, Castiel's gaze never once strayed form Dean, as the alpha relished the sight of every new inch of exposed flesh.

When Dean had removed the last of his clothes they just stayed in their palaces gazing feverishly at one another. Dean was just so beautiful. It was almost hard to look at him for long. He was like trying to stare at the sun. Even in the dimness of night his body glowed. Castiel stood up, unable to resist the willing beauty in front of him. Especially not when he was free to touch him, free to taste him, free to claim and ravish his body.

The alpha walked slowly over to his mate, stepping right up in front of him. The omega's small cock was half hard already and the air was dancing with the smell of his slick. Castiel ran one finger up the side of the omega's thigh, over his hip and past his ribs. He trailed his finger across his mate's collar bone then curved it along the dip of his neck and up to his chin. Castiel tilted Dean's head back till their eyes were locked. He leaned in stopping when their lips were only centimeters apart and held back. Dean's green eyes were dark with lust as he stayed perfectly still.

It was like playing with fire. His alpha wolf was pounding on the door, begging to be let out of its cage and allowed to just take, take, take. But Castiel was determined to remain in control this time. At least for as long as he could.

"Do you remember what I told you this morning?" The alpha breathed. Dean's eyes just blinked at him in response. "I said that the next time I had you I was going to go slow, take my time, taste every inch of you."

The omega shivered, his eyes fluttering shut. "Alpha." The boy whimpered.

Castiel's chest rumbled as he tried to contain a deep growl. He took a few moments to calm himself, but the scent of his mate was too delicious it made his mouth water. He breathed in the smell of crisp apples and brown sugar...that was what home smelled like to him now. He opened his eyes that he hadn't remembered closing and found Dean's green gaze looking back at him. 

"Go lay down on the bed...on your stomach." Castiel told him. 

" _Yes Alpha_." The omega purred. Dean pulled away and winked at his mate before sauntering over to the bed.

That omega was going to be the death of him.

He watched Dean climb onto the bed, exaggerating the swing of his hips and wiggling his butt more than necessary before he settled down into place. 

For a full minute Castiel just stared at him. Then he made his way over to the bed, removing his own clothes as he went. He sat down next to his mate and Dean turned his head to face him. There was a small smile pulling at the omega's lips and Castiel just couldn't resist. He leaned down and kissed his mate's soft pink mouth. Every kiss from Dean was amazing. This one while being chaste, still had the heated desire that was simmering in his veins. 

Castiel pulled away, ignoring the small whimper from his omega. He ran his hand down the smooth creamy expanse of Dean's back, goosebumps trailing in his fingers wake. His palm came to rest on one of his mate's plump ass cheeks. Castiel stopped once more to admire the beauty of his omega. The moonlight illuminated his skin gloriously and for a moment Castiel was actually jealous of the silvery-blue glow for it was able to caress Dean's skin so fully. 

Castiel moved onto the bed and positioned himself behind Dean and leaned down covering the omega's body with his own. His mate moaned when Castiel hard alpha cock pressed against his ass. He bent his head down and kissed the back of Dean's neck right on top of the bite mark he had left the night before. He drew his face back to look at the still fresh teeth marks. His wolf was beaming proudly. 

" _You're mine_." The alpha growled. He just couldn't stop himself from saying the words. He steadied a little regaining control. 

"Yes." Dean said faintly. "Yours."

Castiel trailed kisses down the line of Dean's spine enjoying the sound of the omega's ragged breathing. He sat back and let his hands follow the same path that his lips just took. When he reached the swell of the boy's ass he pressed his thumbs in between the omega's cheeks and pulled the supple flesh apart, revealing Dean's small pink bud. It was swollen with arousal and dripping slick. 

"Oh Dean," He breathed taking in a long pull of air through his nose and groaning on the exhale. "God, you smell so good."

"Cas." Dean moaned below him.

Castiel moved his hands to the boys hips long enough to coax his mate up to his knees before gripping Dean's ass again and exposing his hole. He had of course tasted Dean's slick before but not like this. The alpha bent forward and lapped his tongue in a circle around the omega's entrance.

"Oh fuck!" Dean cried out. 

Castiel took that as a sign that it was okay to continue. He pressed his face between his mate's cheeks, licking and sucking up the slick he found there and dipping his tongue inside Dean's hole to get more.

"Cas, Cas, Cas..." Dean was moaning.

The alpha had to reached down and grip his cock giving it a few tight pulls. Between the taste, smell, and sound of his mate it was almost to much for his self control.

"Mmmmm," Castiel hummed pulling back slightly. "You taste so good, my love, so, so, good."

"Cas, please." Dean began begging. "Please, please, need you."

Castiel drove his tongue back into Dean's hole, relishing his omega's wanton moans and breathless pleas for more. When he couldn't contain himself any longer he pulled away. He had to fight back his alpha instinct that desired to take Dean as he was now, on his knees and presented so perfectly. But he wanted more than that right now. He wanted to look into Dean's beautiful eyes and kiss those luscious lips as he made love to his mate. 

He shuffled around and flipped Dean over on his back. The alpha spread his mate's legs marveling at the boy's flexibility as he bent Dean in half and connected their lips passionately. Castiel groaned at the feel of Dean's tongue lapping into his mouth searching out the taste of his own slick. 

"Cas," Dean moaned. "Please Alpha, please need your knot, want it so bad."

Well he did say earlier that he would make Dean beg which he had more than accomplished. "Okay." He said peppering his mate's face and neck with kisses. "Okay, my darling. You've been so good, so patient."

Castiel reached down between their bodies, grabbed his stiff erection and lined it up with Dean's wet hole. He panted as he pushed in trying to go slowly. Below him the omega moaned and fluttered his eyes shut his face one of absolute bliss. The alpha paused for a moment when he bottomed out, collecting himself.

Nothing in his life had prepared him for how it would feel the first time he slid into Dean. Using a hand slicked with oil while jacking off had felt nice but nothing he had done compared to how it felt to actually push into a warm wet omega. That first time had really been pathetic, he'd managed at most three half thrusts into Dean before his knot popped. Thankfully an omega in heat or at least one during their craze needs little more than a full knot inside them in order to reach orgasm. 

Once he felt in control he pulled out and pushed back in slowly. Sure, in the last week he has already had sex with Dean over a dozen times, but that didn't mean he's had enough time to perfect the art of stamina. So starting out slowly was the best he could do to prolong the experience. 

The alpha leaned down and covered the omega's body with his own. He pressed their bare chests together and nuzzled Dean's neck. He then sucked the patch of skin that held his mating bite into his mouth.

Dean cried out at that. Castiel decided to pick up the pace a bit and made his next thrust a hard fast one. "Fuck!" The omega moaned. "Yes, Cas, yes, more, harder."

Castiel pulled away from the boy's neck and instead crashed their mouths together, giving Dean what he wanted and increasing the pace. 

He eventually had to pull back not only to breath but also to be able to achieve the angle he wanted. Castiel sat back and gripped the omega's hips tightly. He drove in hard, causing Dean to gasp and thrash his head back and forth on the pillow. He repeated the action again and again until Dean was babbling incoherently.

"Cas, Cas...oh God, Alpha...yes yes yes!" The omega kept moaning. "Cas, knot...Alpha please...knot, need your knot." He panted.

Castiel was pretty sure hearing his mate beg for him like that could make him come in his pants with no stimulation whatsoever. So needless to say he was getting extremely close. His knot was swelling and the tight squeeze as it popped in and of his mate was driving him wild. He gripped Dean's hips harder and pounded his cock desperately into the wet slick heat that was his omega's channel. 

A few thrusts later the omega's walls clenched down around him so tightly the alpha cried out his knot popping and cum bursting out of him coating Dean's insides. 

"Alpha." Dean sobbed as he too climaxed, cum spurting between them. 

Castiel was pretty sure this was what it would feel like to have wings a fly. 

They were left panting in the aftermath. Castiel gently reached over the side of the bed and found an article of clothing and used it to clean Dean's stomach off. The omega just smiled up at him his eyes half closed and a euphoric expression on his face. 

"You always feel so good, my love." Castiel told his mate.

Dean's grin widened. "So do you." The omega clenched down on his knot causing the alpha to groan out as another wave of cum emptied into his mate.

Dean's red, plump, kiss swollen lips smirked up at him. Castiel leaned down and captured them with his own. It was lazy, unhurried and perfect. When he pulled away he wrapped his mate in his arms and maneuvered them so Dean's smaller frame was on top of his. The omega sighed contently resting his head on the alpha's shoulder. 

"I love you Cas." The omega mumbled tiredly. 

"I love you too Dean." Castiel replied.

It had been a long day and despite their earlier nap he felt Dean drift off to sleep moments later. Castiel was tired too but this whole situation was so new and still felt so fragile that he didn't want to miss a moment of it. 

He was at the mill in the loft with Dean. How many times had he imagined exactly this scenario. It felt too wonderful, it was everything he could have hoped for and more. The only thing that could possibly make him any happier would be if Dean were pregnant. He wanted Dean to be full and round with his pup so badly. But he knew even if he wasn't and even if Cas was incapable of having pups he would be happy and content as long as he had Dean, that was all that truly matter. Of course, you couldn't blame an alpha for hoping, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so...yeah...I'm curious as to what you are all thinking about this. I promise to have the next chapter up this same time next week.


	4. What Could Have Been

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay first thing, I am so so excited to tell you guys that I now have a beta for this. Thank you so much [EmpireOfLight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpireOfLight) you are incredibly awesome!!
> 
> Second, everytime I set out to write a chapter for this I think 'okay this one probably won't be as long as the others.' But then it just keeps going and going. This Chapter is the longest yet, so I hope you all enjoy it :)

Dean woke slowly, his mind still clinging to his dreams. He took a moment to stretch and groaned when his back popped. The omega looked over and found he was alone in the bed. His alpha must have already left for work. Dean yawned and took a few more minutes to shake off the remains of sleep before he decided to get up.

When the omega finally arose from bed he sluggishly made his way over to his dresser. He pulled the drawer open but stopped when it bumped into his stomach. He looked down and frowned at his large belly. He really was getting big, although he was seven months pregnant so that made sense. His gut clenched uneasily, but he ran his hand tenderly over his extended belly with a small smile on his face.

Dean pulled out some clean clothes and made his way to the washroom, going through his morning routine. When he was clean and dressed, he went out into the main room of their den. There was a chill to the air but a fire had already been started. Dean smiled. His mate was so very sweet and must have built up the fire before he left for work. He warmed himself for a moment, then walked down a short passageway and into another small room. He stayed in the doorway looking over at the little sleeping pup.

The two year old little omega pup was cuddled snugly in her bed. She looked so peaceful and innocent with her thumb in her mouth and her blond curly hair splayed on the pillow like a hallow.

Dean swallowed, his gut clenching uneasily again as he looked at her. He glanced down once more at his stomach but that only made his unease feel worse. He tried to shake it off and when he looked back up at the girl, there were a pair of happy green eyes smiling back at him.

"Papa," the pup mumbled sleepily.

He went to her on instinct and sat on her bed. A moment later the little pup's face was burrowed against his shoulder as she tried to curl up on his lap, but his stomach was in the way. The omega stood up holding her to his hip as best he could and went back out to the main room. He deposited the girl on the stuffed chair by the fire and went to see if they had any food in their den. Although, he wasn't sure he could even eat anything. He felt sick and wrong all over. He eventually did find a basket that contained some scones and jam. They ate silently and when the little pup was finished, she ran to a box in the corner and dragged out some toys for them to play with.

The day seemed to blur by after that. He wasn't sure where the time went. Before he knew it his mate was striding through the door with a tray full of food for their dinner.

"Daddy," the pup squealed happily. She ran over to the alpha and once he had set down the tray he scooped her up in his arm.

The alpha twirled her around and kissed her forehead. "How are my two precious omegas today, huh?"

Dean tried to smile at his mate but he just felt so sick.

When the alpha set the little girl down, he walked over to Dean and wrapped him in his arms. Dean pressed his face to his alpha's neck and breathed in the normally calming scent of his mate. But the smell only seemed to make things worse. He pulled back and looked up into his alpha's blue eyes. But even that was wrong. The color was off. Dean was going to be sick. He reeled backward, stumbling on one of the little pup's toys.

The alpha caught and steadied him. The omega stared at the man's familiar face. But it wasn't his alpha, wasn't his mate. Dean drew in a harsh, ragged breath when her realized who was in front of him.

_Benny._

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Dean shot up and out of bed and sprinted as fast as he could to the washroom. He just barely got hold of the bucket before he was throwing up the contents of his stomach into it.

When he was pretty sure he had finished, or at least had nothing left inside him to vomit out, he still felt clammy all over and his hands were trembling. He sat back and leaned against the wall trying to breathe evenly.

Even though the omega had his eyes closed, he still knew that his alpha was standing in the doorway. He could not only smell him but he could also just _feel him_. The alpha's worry was trickling through their bond but Dean was confused by the small bubble of excitement that was being conveyed. Why would Castiel be excited about this? It took him a few moments to figure it out and when he did he sighed heavily.

An alpha wakes up to the sound of their omega throwing up. It's not hard to figure out what Castiel was thinking or at least hoping this meant.

"Cas," Dean rasped. "I'm sorry. But it's too early for this to be a sign of anything yet. It's just me throwing up."

It had only been one week since he woke up from his heat, so _if_ he was pregnant he would only be barely two weeks along at most. Which was far too early for morning sickness. He may have borrowed a book from Anna about what an omega should expect when pregnant. He also _may_ have read it cover to cover already even though he had only had the book two days.

There was a quiet moment where the excitement in their bond faded and was replaced solely with worry. He opened his eyes to find Castiel grabbing a washcloth and dipping it in the water basin. Dean reached out for it when the alpha approached, but his mate shook his head and kneeled down. Castiel then used the cloth to wipe the sweat from Dean's brow and clean off his face. The omega just closed his eyes and let his alpha take care of him.

"Are you alright?" Castiel’s low voice questioned.

Dean nodded. "Yeah." It wasn't entirely a lie. He was feeling better now than he had a few moments ago. At least his limbs were no longer shaking but the overall nausea, left over from his dream, was still there.

"Was it something you ate?" came his mate's voice again.

Dean shook his head and remained silent. At the feel of Castiel's fingers running through his hair, he opened his eyes and stared into the deep blue shade of the ones in front of him. They were the right color.

"I just had a bad dream is all." _Nightmare_. "I guess it just made me a little sick to my stomach."

Castiel nodded, continuing to run his hand through Dean's hair. "Did you want to talk about it?"

_Absolutely not_. He held his tongue and just shook his head again. Castiel frowned slightly but didn't comment.

They stayed like that for a couple more minutes until Castiel finally spoke, "It's still early. Let's go lie back down."

"Okay," Dean replied. He let the alpha pull him up and help him back to their bed. Normally he would have argued that he wasn't an invalid and could therefore walk perfectly fine. However, he wasn't quite over his dream yet and he craved closeness to his mate. Although he probably should have at least tried to argue. His lack of protest didn't go unnoticed by Castiel and the worry through their bond increased.

When they were curled up together under the covers, Dean pressed his face to Castiel's neck and breathed in the calming scent of his mate. It was the right scent and he felt the tension in his shoulders finally ease. Castiel's hand found its way into his hair again. With his other hand Castiel joined their fingers together and rested their combined hands onto his chest.

Dean didn't think he would be able to fall back asleep but he must have, because the next thing he knew Castiel was sitting beside him fully clothed and waking him up.

"Dean, my love. I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you up, but I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye," Castiel said softly.

Dean blinked tiredly back up at him.

"I left some breakfast for you on the table," Castiel continued. "Remember I'll be out at the mill all day today, so I won't be here for lunch."

_Oh yeah_. Castiel had gone back to work two days ago. He had spent those days at the market stall so he would be closer to Dean in case the omega needed him. But he could no longer put off going out to the mill and getting some actual work done.

"Okay," Dean's tired voice sounded.

Castiel gazed at him for a moment. "How are you feeling?" The alpha eventually asked.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm fine Cas. It was a bad dream that's all, no need to call the healer just because I threw up."

However, that was obviously the wrong thing to say. "Good," Castiel grinned down at him. "Because I want you to get out of the den today."

Dean groaned. It had been five days since their little trip to the mill and Dean could count on one hand how many times he had been out of the den since... and he would still have three fingers left over.

"I was just out of the den yesterday," Dean argued.

"No you weren't," Castiel countered.

"Yeah, huh. We went and visited Anna and Michael," Dean told him.

"No, that was the day before," Castiel disagreed.

"Oh yeah." Dean smiled sheepishly. "Well, yesterday I was getting rid of the headache I got from our visit with them."

Dean had had a good time but Castiel's brother and sister-in-law had five pups and those were just the ones still living at home. They had three other pups who had already moved out or were mated. Most omega's found it hard to conceive after their first pup. It had taken Mary four years after Dean to have Sam. But not Anna and Castiel's other brother's wife Lily. She and Luke had six pups altogether. Dean took a moment to wonder what kind of headache he would have when they all eventually got together at the same time. Gabriel and his beta mate Kali had three kids as well. He hoped those fertile genes had been passed down to Castiel. Although he wasn't sure he was ready to sign up for six to eight pups. However, if it was that many pups or none he gladly would sign up for a dozen. 

"What I want you to do today is go down to the dining hall for lunch," Castiel soothed. "That's all. Just get out of the den for a little bit. Can you do that for me? Please, my love."

Like he could turn down his alpha when he looked at him like that, all big eyes and pouty bottom lip. Dean sighed. "Do I have to?" He gave it one last try.

Castiel smiled. "Yes, and if you're not down there by one o'clock, I have told Gabriel to come and bug you until you do."

Dean scowled at his mate. "That's not fair," he grumbled.

"Fair?" Castiel mocked. "You wanted me to play fair? Kind of how you played fair last night when you didn't want to go to dinner so you stripped naked and presented for me on the rug by the fireplace."

Dean chuckled. Okay, so that had been a little underhanded. "Are you really complaining about that?" He smirked.

Castiel leaned in until their noses brushed. "Absolutely not," the alpha breathed and captured Dean's lips with his own. But he pulled back before Dean could reel him in for more. "I need to go. Promise me you will go down for lunch."

Dean sighed but relented. "Alright."

Castiel kissed him once more before standing up. "I love you, my darling. I will grab us a big tray of food for dinner on my way back from the mill."

"Okay. Love you, too."

After Castiel left, Dean curled back up in the covers but he couldn't fall back asleep. It wasn't that he was afraid to leave their den, he just felt so exposed out in the cave. He hated to admit it but the run in with his father had shook him up a bit and he may or may not have been avoiding his parents. Sam had come by to see him a few times but he hadn't mentioned their mom and dad so neither had Dean.

The omega groaned and flopped over onto his back. He knew he couldn't hide out in the den forever. But he just wished he could delay the inevitable confrontation he was no doubt going to have with his parents. He hoped Jody had been able to calm John down. It's not that he wouldn't stand up to his father again. He just hoped he wouldn't have to.

 

~~~~~~~

 

  
Dean was sitting at the table watching the pendulum on the clock swing back and forth. It was twelve forty-five and he still hadn't left to go down for lunch. He was trying to decide if Castiel had been bluffing about telling Gabriel to come and get him. At twelve fifty he sighed. Dean had promised Castiel he would go down there and he didn't want to break a promise he had made his alpha. So reluctantly he got up and left their den.

Cool air met him as he stepped outside. Even in the middle of summer, the cave could still be chilly. He walked briskly, keeping his head down. Dean just really wasn't in the mood to socialize with anyone. Unfortunately that couldn't be avoided entirely. He was stopped by a few people who wanted to congratulate him on his mating. It was nice to know that mostly everyone was happy about him and Castiel being together and that cheered him up a little bit.

When he entered the dining hall, it was thankfully not busy. There were only about a dozen or so people scattered about the tables. Dean walked over to the ordering station and was met by a familiar beta.

Gabriel looked disappointed at seeing him. "Damn it," the beta grumbled, "I was really looking forward to going to your den and dragging you down here kicking and screaming."

Well that answered that question. Castiel did in fact enlist the help of his brother in the event that Dean was obstinate about coming down for lunch. The omega just scowled at his brother-in-law. Luckily he was able to get away with his food and only had to endure a few more innuendo laden jabs from the beta.

Dean went back out to the dining area and sat down at an empty table. He had to admit that getting out of the den for a little while wasn't too bad. The fresher air in the more open spaces of the cave where doing him some good. He had a thought that it would be fun to go surprise his mate out at the mill. But he shot that idea down quickly. Castiel needed to get some work done and Dean knew that if he went out there, the alpha would not be working on anything other than Dean's body.

Dean sighed and picked lightly at his beef stew and crackers. While he was out, he should go visit his friend Charlie. The beta was probably mad at him for not going to see her sooner. She was the only person who he told about his relationship with Castiel. The omega trusted Charlie with his life and knew she would never tell. She was no doubt bursting with curiosity about how Dean was doing.

Dean knew he also needed to go talk to his parents, especially his mom. He missed her. This was the longest he had ever gone without seeing her and speaking to her and he didn't like it. The omega was so lost in thought that he didn't notice when someone came and stood behind the chair across from him. But he did notice the other person when they cleared their throat. Dean looked up and froze instantly when he was met with the same pale blue eyes he had seen in his dream last night.

Benny was standing there across from him with a hesitant expression on his face. "Do you mind if I join you?" Benny asked in his husky deep voice.

Dean remained frozen for a few moments till he finally reanimated and nodded. "Sure," he croaked and cleared his throat. "Yeah, um... uh, have a seat."

Benny nodded and sat down.

Well this was awkward. Dean had no idea what he was supposed to say and he was having a hard time looking at the alpha, his dream from last night still sending waves of nausea through his body. They sat there in silence for a few minutes as they each ate their lunch.

"Dean?" Benny eventually said.

"Hmm?" Dean responded without looking up.

"I'm uh, I'm really happy for you," the alpha told him.

Dean's head shot up in surprise. He wasn't quite sure what he expected, but the warm friendly look Benny was giving him, wasn't it.

"Y-you are?" Dean stuttered.

Benny's grin widened. "Well yeah. I mean, I've known about your crush on Castiel for a while now."

"What?" Dean squeaked.

The alpha just laughed. "Oh come on Dean, you talk about him all the time. You are always going on about things he said or things you two did together. It wasn't too hard to figure out that you were sweet on him."

Dean had no idea that he had been that obvious. It was a little horrifying.

"I never really understood it," Benny went on, "I mean, he is twice your age, but love is love I guess." The alpha smiled at him.

Dean just gaped at him in confusion. "So you’re not like... upset? I mean I almost... and well I guess I thought that... well-," Dean floundered.

Benny's expression softened. "You know, ever since your choosing I've been having people come up to me and offer their sympathy. Others have been giving me these sad apologetic looks. I get it. I get why they are doing it. But they are just so absolutely unnecessary. I'm happy you didn't choose me."

Dean scrunched his face up in a frown.

"Don't take that the wrong way," Benny soothed. "You’re a great guy and we get along good, but not only were you in love with someone else, but so am I."

Dean's eyes widened. "You are?" He asked. Benny's cheeks pinked as he nodded. "Who?"

A warm loving smile graced the alpha's face. "Andrea."

Dean raised an eyebrow at that. Andrea was a beta. He didn't know her well, she was about five years older than him and they hadn't ever talked much. But she was very pretty and from what he knew of her she was very sweet, too. While it wasn't unheard of for an alpha to mate with a beta, usually it didn't happen until an alpha was a little bit older than Benny was. A lot of times when an alpha would reach around the age of twenty-five without being chosen by an omega, he would start to look around at the betas of the pack to find a mate. But Benny was only seventeen.

"Really?" Dean questioned.

"Yup," Benny answered. "I've been trying to get her to agree to be my mate for a couple of years. At first she said I was too young. Then she said that since I was an alpha I would want an omega. I told her again and again that I only wanted her, would only ever want her. But she is a stubborn woman," the alpha chuckled. "I was prepared to wait it out. I knew once I got older that she would see I meant what I said."

"I honestly want to thank you, Dean," Benny said sincerely. "When she heard about you almost choosing me, well, it opened her eyes to how easily she could have lost me. She finally agreed to be my mate the next day." The alpha beamed at him.

Dean couldn't help but smile back at his friend. "That's wonderful Benny. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks," Benny replied. "We have decided to wait until after I am done with my guard training. After I talked to the pack alpha about our situation, she relieved me from having to report to the arena for any more choosing ceremonies."

"That's good," the omega said. "So how is your training going?" Dean asked and just like that they slipped easily back into their usual friendly chatter. They talked back and forth while they finished their lunch.

When Benny got up to leave, he paused and looked intently down at Dean. "You know, I would have taken care of you," he said softly. "I would have been a good alpha to you."

Dean bit his tongue. There was no reason to let Benny know that he would have taken the elixir. He tried to stop a shudder at how miserable they both would have been when Dean woke up from his craze. But there was no reason to get into all that with his friend, so he just nodded.

"I know," was all he said.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

When Dean walked out of the dining hall he was feeling happily optimistic. His conversation with Benny had gone better than he could have ever hoped for. Deciding that perhaps other conversations he had been avoiding might go just as smoothly, he started to make his way toward his old den. He really did need to talk to his mom and he was now feeling guilty about avoiding her all week.

His determination wavered slightly when he came face to face with the door to his family’s home. Was he supposed to knock? He didn't actually live there anymore. But knocking would feel weird. He was stalling. With one final heaving breath, he opened up the door and went inside.

The den was warm and welcoming, like it always was. For some reason he expected the place to have changed, even though it had only been five days since he had stepped foot in there last. His mother was sitting on a chair by the fireplace reading a book. She looked up when he came in and a large smile spread across her face.

"Dean," she said and her tone was so relieved sounding that it made him feel even more guilty that he had stayed away. She set her book down and crossed the room to him and wrapped him in a hug.

"Oh sweetie, it is so good to see you," she said when they pulled apart.

"It's good to see you, too, Mom. I missed you." The last three words were spoken weakly.

"I missed you, too, Dean. The den just isn't the same without you around." She smiled softly. "Come, sit over by the fire with me so we can talk." Mary pulled him over to a small sofa and they sat down together.

Dean glanced around nervously. "D-dad isn't around, is he?" He felt awful for asking it like that, but he really just wanted to talk with his mom and was hoping to save confronting his dad for later.

Mary's expression turned sympathetic. "No Dean, he isn't here. The pack alpha talked to him about his problems with your mating. When that didn't work, she sent him on a tour of the guard stations along the pack boarder, hoping that the time away would cool him down. He will be gone until next week."

"Oh," Dean said lamely. So Jody had talked to him. But apparently it hadn't done much good. Hopefully when John came back, he would at least be in a less violent mood about the whole thing.

"I am truly sorry for the way your father acted the other day, Dean. I'm not really sure what got into him. But I promise you, I won't let it happen again," his mother told him sincerely.

Dean nodded. He wasn't quite sure what to say to that. His father was kind of a loose cannon but Mary had mostly seemed to be able to calm him down in the past... mostly.

"So, what have you been up to?" Mary asked. She absentmindedly reached up and straightened the collar of his shirt. He suddenly felt like a young pup again. He used to plop on his mother’s lap and rattle off all the insignificant things that had happened to him at school.

Dean hadn't really been up to anything lately. He was pretty sure that _copious amounts of sex_ was not an appropriate way to answer her, though it was probably the most accurate. He bit his lip.

"Not much," he replied vaguely. "Just getting settled into my new den." There, that was appropriate and true.

"How do you like your new den... and being mated?" His mother added that last part with the first bit of hesitation she had shown since he arrived.

But Dean couldn't help the wide beaming smile he gave her. "I love it. I love my den and I love being mated." _I love my mate_ , was what he wanted to add but for some reason he felt off about saying it to her.

Her smile was tighter now than it had been before. "That's great, Dean."

"Really?" Dean asked, figuring it was now or never. They needed to get the air cleared. "Because I-I kind of got the impression from Cas that you weren't all that happy about us being mated."

Mary looked surprised at that. She apparently hadn't expected Castiel to say anything to his mate about it. She recovered quickly. "I was just shocked is all," his mother said calmly.

_Bullshit._

"Well... shocked and concerned," she added a moment later. "And perhaps a little surprised. Any idiot could see that you were..." She trailed off and glanced at the ceiling, obviously trying to find the right word. "That you were fond of Castiel. I just had no idea _how fond_."

Seriously? Had he been that fucking obvious? Did everyone know that he liked Castiel? Well apparently his mom didn't know to what extent he liked him but still, jeez.

"I know that your father can sometimes be a little intimidating," she said causing Dean to snort. _Understatement_. "But Castiel is a very, uh, gentle alpha. The way you used to just hang off him as a pup, I sort of assumed you saw him more as a positive alpha influence in your life and not as a..." She trailed off.

Okay, this conversation had gone from awkward to creepy in less than ten seconds. Mary had thought that Dean looked at Castiel as some sort of father figure? Gross! He had never thought of Castiel like that, ever. Not even when he was really young. Castiel had always been his friend and confidant and then that friendship turned romantic. He knew he was gaping at his mom but had she really thought that? Benny had been able to pick up on the whole crush aspect to Dean's admiration. Why hadn't his mom?

"Well I-I never saw him like that. I mean yes, he has always been a positive influence but um, I always saw him as my friend until, well, until..." Okay, now it was back to awkward.

"Castiel is just so much older than you, Dean. I guess I'm not quite sure why you would want a relationship like that in the first place. He is the same age as me."

Oh, Dean was well aware of that. He wondered if Benny's 'love is love' line would satisfy her. He doubted it. He gulped because of what he was about to say. "I love him, Mom. Our age difference has no bearing on our relationship, it never really has."

She frowned. "It's not that I have anything against Castiel. I just think that perhaps Benny might have been a better fit for you."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Mom, that never would have worked out."

"You don't know that," she argued.

"Yes I do-"

"No you don't," she interrupted him. "It may have taken time but I'm positive that you two would have eventually learned to love one another."

"What, like you and Dad?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. But Mary didn't look offended by the question, in fact she was smiling at him now.

"Exactly, Dean," she replied. "I had never even spoken to your father before we mated and we love each other very much. What's nice is that you and Benny were already friends."

Dean let out a long, heavy sigh. "Mom, it wouldn't have worked out. I had absolutely no intention of staying mated to anyone but Cas."

His mother's brow furrowed.

He hadn't wanted to get into this with Benny, but it looked like his mom wasn't going to let it go. "If I woke up from my craze not mated to Cas, I was going to take Pam's elixir."

He expected his mother to gasp in shock or look surprised, horrified or scared but she didn't. Her expression actually softened to her normal motherly loving look. "Oh Dean. You say that now, sweetie, but you wouldn't have taken it."

_What?_ "What?"

"Dean, there is a reason why hardly any omegas ever take the elixir. Sure, everyone knows it's dangerous, but only omegas who go speak to Pam about it find out that there is another just as awful side effect," she said soothingly.

"Yeah, I know. I talked to her," Dean told her rather petulantly.

That did surprise Mary a little. "You talked to Pam before your heat?" She asked.

"Yes. Like I told you, Mom. Cas was going to be my mate no matter what."

"Dean, you would have killed your own pup," his mother worried.

The younger omega just growled in frustration. "None of this matters. I chose Cas, I woke up mated to Cas. I love Cas. Mom, I-" He stopped short when his brain suddenly caught up to him. "Wait..." he said his green eyes meeting his mom's. "Wait, how did you know that the elixir would kill the pup?"

Mary swallowed, her eyes darting away from him. There was a long drawn out silence that seemed to stretch on for eternity. "I was a young, newly mated omega, too, once." Her voice was barely a whisper. But Dean heard her loud and clear. He knew he needed to breathe. He knew his body needed air. But he seemed incapable of drawing a breath. Had his mother... Was she saying that she... He could barely think it.

"Like I told you a few minutes ago, I didn't know your father when we were first mated. I love him now, of course. But I-I... well, like you I, um, I may have had feelings for someone else at the time."

Dean was pretty sure he was about to lose his lunch.

"You're not the only one that is compelled to break the rules every once in a while." Mary looked back up at him and smiled faintly. "I did go talk to Pamela. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill my own pup."

His mother had been going to unmate John. She was going to choose Castiel. _Oh, God_ , Dean drew in a ragged gasp of air. He knew he was hyperventilating, but he just couldn't stop, couldn't gain control of himself. He had almost lost his mate to his own mother. The thought was terrifying. Sure, he knew about the relationship between Castiel and his mother and it had stung a bit, still kind of did at times. But until this moment it hadn't really sunk in.

Knowing the outcome of their ill-fated romance helped to make it feel less real to him. Like fate was on Dean's side because no matter how much Mary and Castiel felt for each other, she was never destined to pick him. John was her mate and that was that. But now, knowing that Mary had planned on doing exactly the same thing Dean had planned to do, it made everything seem so fragile.

Mary's warm arms encircled him. "Dean, calm down. You're okay, sweetie. You're alright, I've got you." She was rocking him back and forth in her arms. "I couldn't kill my pup. Would never have done that. You're okay. I love you, Dean, I love you so, so, much. I could never hurt you." She was saying soothingly to him.

Yeah, that's right, he was the pup in her belly that would have been killed. Dean hadn't even thought of that. His mind was too busy reeling from the fact that his mom had loved Castiel enough to want to unmate with John, so she could be with him. But obviously Mary thought Dean's panic attack was centered around the worry that if she would have taken the elixir, he would have died. Oddly enough that made him feel a little better. He didn't want to exist in a world where Castiel wasn't his mate.

Why was it that almost every time Castiel forced him out of the den something had to come along and cause a shit storm.

He really just wanted to go home... and stay there.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
Castiel was out working at the mill, when a tendril of something icy went through his and Dean's mating bond. It caused his hand to falter. He couldn't place the emotion, only that it wasn't good. The alpha waited, hoping his omega's feelings would go back to normal. He had felt nothing but his mate's normal happy resting state up until now. In fact Dean seemed to have been radiating even more joy and ease than he had before. So he waited, hoping Dean would return to that.

Unfortunately, that didn't happen. A few moments later the cold sinking feeling got worse, much, much worse. Castiel dropped what he was doing and closed up the mill. It was only a little after three, but he needed to get to his mate.

Thankfully by the time he made it back to the cave, Dean's emotions had evened out. His mate obviously wasn't in any danger but there was something causing him some turmoil. Castiel made a last minute decision to swing by the commissary and get them some food for later. If Dean was feeling upset then he doubted either one of them would be leaving the den for the rest of the night.

When he got to the kitchens, Ellen was up front taking orders instead of Gabriel. He looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of his brother. He really wanted to ask the beta if he had seen Dean earlier. He quickly ordered them a wide selection of food to try later and waited not entirely patient for it to be ready.

"Hey there, little bro," came a familiar voice behind him. He turned to see Gabriel walking towards him from the dining hall with a cleaning bucket. "I thought you weren't going to be back until later," his brother commented.

"Change of plans," Castiel declared. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at that. "Did Dean come down for lunch?" The alpha asked.

"Yup." Gabriel popped the 'p', but there was something in his expression that caused Castiel to pause.

"And he seemed... okay?" He questioned somewhat nervously. Something had caused Dean to become distressed. He just hoped Dean would talk to him about it and not avoid it like he had his nightmare last night.

"Yes. He seemed fine to me," Gabriel answered. But again something was off. There was a level of mischief that always twinkled in his brother's honey colored eyes and it was disturbingly absent at the moment.

"Gabriel," Castiel's deep alpha voice rumbled lowly as he stepped closer to him. "What aren't you telling me?"

The beta looked up at him hesitantly. "Honestly Cassie, Dean was fine. He came in, got his lunch and sat down at a table and ate it." There was more to this, Castiel could see it written all over Gabriel's face.

"And?" The alpha prompted.

"And, and a friend of his joined him about halfway though."

Castiel blinked. "A friend?" He commented on the vagueness of his brother's admission.

Gabriel nodded. "Yes." Castiel just raised an eyebrow. The unspoken question of 'who' not needing to be spoken. The beta sighed. "Benny."

"Ah," Castiel remarked as he stepped back.

Before Dean's choosing, he had never paid much attention to Dean and Benny's friendship. The omega had a lot of friends and he had never given Castiel any reason to question the sincerity of his feelings. But now it was a little different. He couldn't help the sliver of jealousy that crawled up his spine. It was stupid, Dean was his mate. Dean loved him more than anything. But some things defied explanation. Castiel shoved his feelings to the side and focused back on Gabriel.

"How long ago was this?" He asked.

"Oh, um, about an hour and a half ago," the beta replied.

That couldn't have been what upset his mate then. So what happened after that?

"He looked totally fine," Gabriel explained. "They were just talking. Surprisingly they both seemed to be in a happy mood."

That was interesting and he would ask Dean about it later. For now he just needed to get his food and find his mate. Hopefully the omega was in their den. He noticed that his food was ready, so he quickly grabbed it and after a few more short comments with Gabriel he left the dining hall and headed home.

Their den was warm and inviting and smelled like their combined scents, it was nice. But what wasn't nice was the distraught look of his mate's face, who was curled up on one of the arm chairs looking miserable. Castiel set down the food on the table and went to console his omega.

"Dean, what's wrong?" He kneeled down in front of the chair, placing his hands on Dean's knees.

The omega looked up at him and his expression seemed like he was a million miles away. "Cas?" Dean asked almost confused. Then obviously snapping out of it, he said a little more clearly but a lot more desperately, "Cas."

The next thing Castiel knew he was flat on his back with his omega on top of him, clinging tightly to his body. Dean buried his face in Castiel's neck and began breathing deeply. The alpha sighed and wrapped his arms around his mate.

"Dean, my love?" He tried again. "What happened? What's wrong?"

He didn't get a reply. Instead what he got was Dean's lips meeting his in a hard, needy kiss. It would take a stronger alpha than him to resist Dean, so he easily kissed him back. It didn't last long. Less than a minute later Dean scrambled backwards and stood up.

"Need you, Alpha, need your knot."

Castiel just lay there on the ground, stunned as he watched Dean quickly strip his close off. Before he knew it Dean was back on him again, pulling off the alpha's shirt and clamoring at the clasp of Castiel's pants.

"Come on, Alpha. Need you, have to have you now."

There was such a frantic, almost passionless quality to Dean's behavior that scared him. He reached down and grasped Dean's wrists tightly, stilling there movements. However, that didn't stop the omega on top of him from squirming. Unfortunately, with his naked mate wiggling around on his lap he couldn't help the way his body was reacting, but he tried to quell it.

"Dean, stop," he said. But the omega just kept trying to get his wrists free and continue where he left off. "Dean!" His deep alpha voice boomed. "Stop!" That got the omega's attention. Wide green eyes stared at him. Castiel watched as Dean's frantic wild look turned crumpled and saw tears well up and spill over onto the omega's cheeks.

"Cas," Dean whimpered sadly.

Castiel let go of Dean's wrists and the boy’s arms immediately wrapped around his neck, his face following as it pushed against his throat. "Dean," Castiel breathed. "Dean, my love," he tried to sooth. The alpha stood them up, his pants that Dean had apparently successfully unclasped fell around his ankles. He stepped out of them, toeing off his shoes and socks as well and led them over to the bed.

Once they were curled up together under the covers, he noticed some of the tension leave Dean's shoulders. There was just something about being wrapped up together in their nest of blankets and pillows that was relaxing and made both of them feel safe and tucked away from the world.

He stayed silent for a while, letting Dean calm down a bit. When it looked like Dean was as quieted as he was going to be, Castiel decided to try again to figure out what was bothering his mate.

"What happened, Dean? Please tell me what is wrong, my love," he begged.

Dean tightened his grip around Castiel and tilted his head to rest on the alpha's shoulder. "I went and saw my mom today after lunch," Dean said quietly.

Castiel kept his breathing normal and his emotions in check. He knew Dean had been avoiding his parents and was honestly happy to hear that the omega had gone to see his mother. But obviously something had happened while he was visiting her and that made him very worried. He had no idea what she could have done or said to upset him so much. Perhaps John had been there.

"Was your father there?" He asked slowly.

He felt Dean shake his head. "No."

"Then what happened?" He prodded softly, trying to be patient. 

It took a while, but Dean finally answered in a faint, weak voice. "She told me that she almost took the elixir."

Castiel frowned in confusion. He pulled his head back, so he could look at Dean properly. "What?" The alpha asked.

Dean could barely meet his gaze. "When she was first mated, she was going to take the elixir, but she didn't because it would have killed her pup... me."

Castiel just blinked at him for a few moments. When the words finally made their way into his brain, his eyes widened and he experienced the most intense fear he had ever known. He grasped Dean tightly and buried his face against Dean's neck, breathing in the familiar scent of crisp apples and brown sugar. Dean was real, he was right there, Mary hadn't ended his life, he was right here in Castiel's arms.

"Cas," Dean gasped. "I can't breathe."

The alpha immediately loosened his hold. "Sorry," he breathed against his mate's skin. "I just... The thought of you not being here, it just..." he trailed off, his focus now on removing any and all space between them. Castiel now understood Dean's frantic need. He felt it, too, now. The need and desperate desire to be connected to his mate was almost unbearable. He had to be one with Dean as soon as possible. The only thing separating them right now was Castiel's underwear. The alpha began to wiggle them off when Dean stopped him.

"That's were your mind went?" The omega asked.

Castiel tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Dean huffed a frustrated breath. "Cas, I just told you that my mom was going to unmate with my dad, so she could be with you."

_Oh_ , so that's what Dean was getting at.

"I'm the reason she didn't," the omega said.

"Well, thank God." Castiel smiled, cupping the omega's beautiful face in one hand.

Dean just looked at him in confusion. "That's it?" His mate asked almost sounding annoyed. "I tell you that my mom wanted to be with you, that she almost took the elixir to get unmated and... it doesn't even affect you?" Yeah, he definitely sounded annoyed.

"Of course it's affecting me, Dean. It is scaring me to death and I'm trying not to think about it. Trying not to think about how close I was to not having you. That's kind of why I'm holding you a little too tight and can't look away from you." The alpha let his eyes roam over Dean's face and ran his thumb just underneath his omega's pouty bottom lip.

"I thought-" Dean started cutting himself off and clearing his throat. "I thought that maybe you would think... I don't know." Dean sighed nuzzling his head against Castiel's hand. "I guess it doesn't matter anymore what I thought. I was wrong anyway."

Castiel was pretty sure he understood where Dean's thoughts had been. "Darling?" He said softly, pulling Dean's eyes back open to meet his. "I don't know what this kind of information would have done to me if I had found out when I was younger. But now, the thought of you never being born, never existing, I can't even think it, that is how much it frightens me. I can tell that you obviously have some insecurities stemming from my and your mother's past relationship but I swear they are unfounded. I know we said the other night that I have a lifetime to prove that to you. But I hope it doesn't take that long." He let his hand slide down Dean's neck and he ran his fingers along his mating bite there. When he looked back up into Dean's eyes they were looking at him as if for the first time. The green orbs were wide and innocent, just like they had been when he was a pup.

Dean reached his arms forward and wrapped them around Castiel's neck. "I think I get it now, Cas," Dean breathed as he leaned in pressing their foreheads together.

"Good," Castiel replied, though he had a feeling he would be reinforcing this same point for a long while yet. But that was okay. He would gladly do that, because it meant Dean was here and Dean was his. The alpha bumped their noses together then pressed his lips to Dean's rather chastely.

They both pulled back at the same time and stared into each other's eyes. There seemed to be a mutual understanding of what they both wanted to happen next. Dean maneuvered out of Castiel's arms and pulled the covers off their bodies. He then pressed on Castiel's left shoulder until the alpha rolled over onto his back. He stripped Castiel's boxers off and straddled the older man's waist. Neither of them were hard yet, _yet_ , being the keyword.

Dean looked down at him with an intense look of heat, then leaned in, pressing those lips that Castiel loved so mush against the center of the alpha's chest. Castiel loved everything about Dean, that it was difficult to pick what his favorite thing about the boy was. Those lips were definitely towards the top of the list. So were his eyes, his smile, the sound of his laugh, and his ass... Dear God, that ass. Castiel brought his hands up to Dean's back and slid them down till he had two handfuls of his mate's plump round cheeks.

Before Dean's craze it had been so hard to keep his hands above the omega's waist. He wanted so badly to grab and touch Dean all over. What made it worse was Dean's willingness. He would have loved to break Castiel of his seemingly iron clad will. But dear lord sometimes he had been so close to giving in, so close to just letting his hand trail down from the boy's hip to squeeze his ass. The omega was absolutely no help, what with the way he would tease the alpha. Dean was and would probably always be a tease, but apparently not tonight.

His omega had pressed open mouthed kisses up his chest and neck, ending by sealing their lips together. Dean moaned as Castiel continued to knead his cheeks and his mate ground their hips together. Castiel was already half hard and getting harder as he began to smell the scent of Dean's mouthwatering slick in the air. But apparently he wasn't getting hard fast enough for Dean, who reached back behind himself to fiddle with his hole. When he pulled his hand away it was covered in slick which he brought down to the alpha's erection, curling his fingers around it and stroking firmly.

"Oh Dean," Castiel moaned. A few moments later Castiel's hands were falling away from the boys ass to trail down his thighs as his mate rose up onto his knees. Castiel's now fully hard cock was still in Dean's hand and the omega lined it up to his hole and slowly slid down on it.

They both quietly moaned at the pleasure of it all and Castiel strained himself, trying to keep his eyes open. But he wasn't about to miss one moment of this. When he was all the way inside of the omega, Dean stopped and just sat there on top of him, looking down at his mate.

This was different. This was unlike any sex they'd had before. It wasn't the wild passionate couplings that most of their encounters were. But also so far it wasn't like the times that they had made love either. This was something wholly new. He felt so connected to his mate in that moment, like their heartbeats were keeping time with each other.

When Dean started to move up and down, Castiel just lay there, mesmerized by his mate's beauty. He had absolutely no idea what he had done to deserve the love of such a person but he would be forever grateful. Dean just kept moving in the slow up and down pace, stopping every so often to grind down in little circles, encouraging the alpha's knot to grow. But neither one of them were really chasing or wanting their release. It was too wonderful just enjoying the closeness and the intimacy of the moment and he assumed Dean, too, never wanted it to end.

They just kept watching each other, their eyes never wavering. The alpha ran his hands slowly up Dean's stomach and chest, pausing to pinch the boy's nipples, before sliding them back down the omega's sides. Castiel was just admiring the taut, smooth planes of his mate's form. The silence carried on. There was an oddly intimate quality to it that he couldn't quite explain.

They carried on that way for a long while. This was no doubt the longest they had ever lasted. But try as he might, Castiel couldn't stave off his climax forever. Dean's channel was too warm and wet and the sight of his mate's gorgeous body riding his cock perfectly was just becoming too much.

"Dean," he moaned in warning, his voice gravel thick.

The omega nodded and began to move faster. He also angled his hips differently, causing Castiel's hardness to press and jab against Dean's sweet spot. That caused both of them to pant harder. Dean's moans and heavy breathing filled the air, but they never once took their eyes off each other.

"Cas, Cas," Dean sobbed out, his body curving and his rhythm faltering as he got closer to release.

The alpha grabbed Dean's hips and helped his mate out by thrusting up into the boy's tight body. It was less than a minute later that Castiel could take no more. With one last shove his knot popped to full size, cum flooding the omega's hole. Dean let out a loud sob of what sounded like Castiel's name as he came too, his translucent omega cum spilling between them.

They stayed still and continued to stare at each other as their breathing gradually returned to normal. It was Dean who looked away first. He reached to the bedside table to grab a washcloth they kept there for just such occasions and cleaned Dean's cum off them. He threw it aside, then leaned down to press their mouths together.

"I love you," the omega breathed.

Castiel smiled against his lover’s lips. "And I love you."

When they broke apart, Castiel brought his knees up so that Dean could lean comfortably against them, well, as comfortably as he could get with the alpha's knot still inside him. They remained mostly silent for a while. Both of them were just basking in the feel of being tied together. But there was something nagging at the back of Castiel's mind.

"I stopped and got us some dinner on my way back," he started casually.

"Good," Dean hummed.

"I figured once I entered the den, neither one of us would be leaving till morning," he teased.

"You know me so well," Dean chuckled, which caused Dean's walls to clench slightly around his knot. He groaned as another smaller load of seed was released inside the omega.

"Anyway, I ran into Gabriel. He said that a _friend_ joined you for lunch." Again he tried for casual, but he was one-hundred percent sure he didn't pull it off.

Dean eyed him for a moment, then grinned down at him, amusement dancing in his eyes. "You're adorable," Dean said.

Castiel pouted. "I am not."

The omega tipped his head back in a hearty laugh. "Oh, you most definitely are."

Castiel groaned at the tight feeling around his knot. Dean needed to stop laughing. He just huffed but he was fighting a grin.

"Yes, Cas, I had lunch with a friend."

Castiel nodded. He, of course, already knew that.

"Benny joined me and it was actually really nice," the omega confessed. Castiel pinched his lips together. "You're a silly alpha. Benny was happy that I didn't pick him."

The alpha scoffed in disbelief. "Yeah right."

Dean chuckled. "I know this may be hard for you to believe, but not every alpha in the world wants a piece of my ass."

"You're right, that is very hard to believe." Castiel smiled.

Dean returned his grin. "Well, it's the truth. Benny informed me that for a while he has been in love with and wanting to mate Andrea Kormos. She was apparently holding out on him, but when she heard that I almost chose him she changed her mind real quick. Benny actually thanked me."

May wonders never cease. Apparently Dean was right. "Wow," Castiel said. "Well, then I am very happy for him."

Dean smiled. "Me too."

"Though I don't know if one alpha not wanting you really counts. I mean, that was only one, I'm pretty sure everyone else is still panting after you."

"Well, too bad for them, because you're the only one who gets to have me," Dean said, leaning forward and pressing their bare chests together.

"Mmmm, you're right, and I'd kill anyone else who tried," Castiel said nipping at his mate's neck.

Dean moaned lowly. "My big, strong alpha," he teased.

Castiel wrapped his arms around his mate and quickly flipped their positions so he was pinning his mate down on the bed. "Just wait until my knot goes down, I'll show you how big and strong I really am."

"Oh? How exactly?" Dean asked wryly.

"I'll wrap your legs around my waist and fuck you up against the wall." The alpha growled, his inner wolf finally making an appearance.

Dean's eyes darkened. "I can't wait," he purred and pulled his alpha down into a kiss.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

  
Dean and Charlie where lying underneath the shade of a large willow tree that she had discovered. It was a pretty hot day, but in the shade it was warm and pleasant. Over the last two weeks he had been trying to get out of the den more. So far he was getting better at it. What helped was the fact that nothing else traumatic had happened to him. Well, except one nervous dinner with his family. Though that hadn't been traumatic, just a little awkward.

A few days before Castiel and Dean had been in the dining hall having dinner when the Winchesters walked up and asked to join them. Dean's father hadn't said a word the entire time and never once looked up from his plate. Which in all honesty was a good thing. Mary had tried to make polite conversation but it was awkward at best. Thank God for Sammy. He just rattled on about school and the things he was looking forward to doing now that summer had arrived. Both Dean and Castiel gave relieved sighs when they'd gotten back to their den after that.

Charlie, as he expected, had been a little pissed at him for not visiting her sooner but she quickly forgave him so she could try and pry all the intimate details of his new life out of him. She had mostly succeeded.

Today she had talked him into going outside the cave with her and he had to give her credit, it was nice to be out in the fresh air and sunshine.

Dean was absentmindedly running a hand back and forth across his stomach. It was something he found himself doing a lot. Though he tried not to when Castiel was around. He didn't want to get the alpha's hopes up. He was still about two weeks away from anyone being able to smell the pregnancy on him and the suspense was driving him nuts.

He groaned flopping over onto his side so he could look at his friend. "I really want to be pregnant, Charlie." It was nice to be able to say it out loud. He may not want to get Castiel's hopes up but his own hopes were sky high. He wanted to have his mate's pup growing inside of him so bad he could barely stand it.

"Well, if you were pregnant, how far along would you be?" She asked, twirling a piece of her long red hair around her finger and tucking it back behind her ear.

"At the most four weeks. But that's only if I caught on the first day of my heat," he replied.

Charlie sat up fully and looked over at him curiously. "Then why don't you take a pregnancy test?" The beta asked.

The omega furrowed his brow. "A pregnancy test? What's that?" He sat up, too, and faced her.

"It's mostly used by beta's. We don't have that whole scent thing going on, so we need another way to know when we are pregnant. I've seen my mom take the test a few times. I think it works on omega's. I don't see why it wouldn't," Charlie explained.

"Well what exactly is it?" Dean asked getting kind of excited.

"It's this blue juice Pam makes. You drink it and if you're pregnant you throw it up like an hour or two later and if you're not, you don't."

"Is it safe?" He was pretty sure Castiel would not be happy with him drinking anything of Pam's without his consent. But this juice stuff sounded awesome.

"It's totally safe. Like I said, I've seen my mom take it," she smiled.

"Well hell, what are we waiting for, let's go talk to Pam," Dean said as he jumped to his feet.

Charlie laughed but followed him quickly.

The two darted playfully back to the cave. Pamela, the pack healer, lived in a hut that was close to the market stalls, so they headed that way. When they got there, they knocked politely.

"Come in," came a voice from inside.

They stepped in and found Pamela leaning back in a chair next to her workbench. She smirked at them. "I would say I am surprised to see you, Dean, but honestly I am more surprised that it took you this long to come back by."

Dean quirked an eyebrow. "Why?"

The beta's deep smoky voice chuckled. "I figured you would be too impatient to wait six weeks to see if you caught a pup or not." She grinned rising, up out of her chair and heading for a row of jars along the wall.

"Well I only just found out about the pregnancy test juice today," Dean said his cheeks pinking a little.

She smiled warmly and motioned for them to walk over to her. "When was the last time you ate?" She asked.

"About an hour ago," he replied.

She nodded and they watched her as she grabbed a couple of jars down from the wall and then retrieved a small box as well. She then took her items over to the workbench. She combined the two jars of liquid into a cup and added a pinch of whatever was in the box to it as well. She used a long piece of glass to stir it all together, then brought the cup to Dean.

He stared at the concoction dubiously. "You're sure this is safe?" He asked worrying his lip between his teeth as he took the cup from Pamela's hand.

"I'm positive, kiddo." She smiled.

Dean lifted the cup to his nose and sniffed. It didn't really have a smell. He looked at the healer again. "You're sure?" Castiel was probably going to be upset with him for this.

"Yes," Pamela reassured.

He lifted the drink to his lips but paused again. "Even for an omega like me?"

She grinned. "Even for an omega like you. It's just that most omega's are more patient than you are, dear."

Dean glared at her for a moment but she was probably right so he looked back down at the blue liquid in the cup. He gulped and counted to three. _Bottoms up_.

Once the liquid was down, he coughed a few times. The stuff may not have smelled like anything but it tasted awful. "How do people not throw that stuff up whether they are pregnant or not?"

Pam smiled widely but didn't answer his question. Instead she plucked the cup from Dean's hands and walked over to a wash basin. "Now, don't eat or drink anything for the next two hours. If you are pregnant then you will throw that stuff up sometime between now and then. If you reach three hours and you still haven't thrown up, then I'm sorry kiddo, but you will just have to try again next heat," she informed him.

Dean's eyes danced around until he found a clock and made absolute sure he remembered the time correctly. It was two forty.

When they left Pamela's, Dean and Charlie split up. Dean really wanted to just be home for this sort of thing and Charlie most likely didn't want to end up covered in blue puke. Though as he sat alone in his den an hour later, he kind of wished Charlie was around to distract him. All Dean could really do was pace around the den or sit and watch the clock tick, both of which were driving him mad. He did have one moment of hope ten minutes ago where he thought he was about to blow but it turned out to just be a really smelly burp.

At three fifty-five he was pulled out of his thoughts by the unexpected entrance of his mate. Dean smiled happily at him and went to greet his alpha.

"What are you doing back so early?" Dean asked against the skin of Castiel's shoulder.

"I finished up early so I thought I would surprise you," the alpha answered, nuzzling into Dean's hair.

Dean was about to respond that it was a very welcome surprise, but he stopped before opening his mouth. He pulled back and looked at Castiel with a slightly panicked expression. He was going to be sick.

The omega quickly darted to the washroom and after a few gut wrenching moments he was looking wide eyed into a the bucket at what was definitely a blue version of his regurgitated lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! Pregnant! I almost...almost left you guys hanging there waiting with Dean to see if he was or wasn't going to barf. But I just couldn't do that to you guys :) Let me know what you think. Chapter 5 should be up next Tuesday.


	5. Raw Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter...this chapter really gave me a hard time. Mainly because I had a list of thing that I wanted to put in it and I got half way through the list and the chapter was already almost 10k words. So I decided to cut it off there a put the rest into the next chapter.(yes I added another chapter to the over all count) Unfortunately, all the exciting stuff was meant to happen in the back half of this which means this chapter in now mostly build up. But whatever it is what it is, which is mostly fluff and smut of course couldn't leave that out ;) 
> 
> Once again I want to say a big thank you, to my beta EmpireOfLight for being so awesome!

Castiel had been having a nice day. He was out at the mill finishing up a dresser he was making for the Moore family. It was hot out. Summer was in full swing and while the heat should have maybe slowed him down, it actually sped him up. He pushed himself a little harder than normal so he could get done with his project and back to the coolness of the cave.

He was also excited to get home to his mate. Dean had been doing a lot better the last few weeks. He was getting out of the den more and seemed a lot less desperate to lock himself and Castiel away from the world. Though the alpha had never really complained about that last part. But it was good that Dean was getting more comfortable, he just hoped that the omega's parents would come around too. It seemed like Mary was at least trying and John hadn't threatened to kill him lately. So he took that as a good sign.

Thankfully, he got finished with the dresser early. Castiel closed up the mill and headed back into the cave. Once he was inside it was almost immediate relief from the heat. He smiled happily to himself at the thought of surprising Dean with his early arrival. Sure, Dean was better about getting out of the den, but he was no less desperate for the alpha in general. A fact which Castiel thoroughly enjoyed.

When Castiel walked through the entrance of their den, Dean was standing in front of the clock with a frown on his face. A frown that quickly dissolved into a smile when he saw the alpha. The omega quickly came forward and embraced his mate.

"What are you doing back so early?" Dean asked against the skin of Castiel's neck.

"I finished up early so I thought I would surprise you," the alpha answered, nuzzling into Dean's hair.

It was a nice moment that lasted only a few seconds longer. Dean had pulled his head back to look at the alpha, but the omega's face went suddenly pale. Dean then ripped himself out of Castiel's arms and sprinted toward the bathroom. Castiel just stood there for a moment, stunned by the sudden turn of events until he heard his mate throwing up in the washroom. Castiel quickly followed Dean and stood in the doorway. His mate was on his knees and bent over a bucket.

When the last of his waves of sickness seemed to be over, there was a long drawn out moment of stillness, Dean just looking down into the bucket. Then, suddenly there was a surge of pure joy and happiness the blasted its way through their bond so hard that it almost knocked the alpha off his feet.

Castiel had no idea why throwing up would make Dean so happy. The alpha went to the wash basin and wetted a strip of cloth. As he kneeled down beside his mate he tried not to look in the bucket but his eyes caught on something strange and he couldn't help but glance over. He was immediately shocked by the blue shade of the substance.

"Dean," he said worriedly. "Are you alright? What did you eat?" He grabbed Dean's chin and pulled it way from the bucket. It was then that he realized that his mate was crying. A steady stream of tears were making their way down the omega's cheeks but there was a wide, beaming smile across his face. Castiel was pretty sure he had never been more confused in his life. He tried to clean Dean's face up, which was difficult with the way the omega couldn't stop grinning.

"Cas," Dean rasped, his voice a little hoarse.

"My love, please tell me what's going on?" He pleaded.

"Oh Cas," Dean said happily.

The next thing he knew, the alpha was flat on his back with Dean wrapped around him and peppering sweet little kisses all along his neck and across his face. Castiel didn't want to push him back, but he really needed answers.

"Dean," Castiel said lowly. He pushed on the omega's shoulders and was glad when Dean relented and moved back. He allowed Castiel to sit back up, but refused to scoot off of the alpha's lap. "What is going on?" He asked again, hoping that he would get an answer this time.

Dean's face beamed at him. "I'm pregnant."

Castiel stilled, he was pretty sure his heart stopped beating for a moment or two. The words just hung in the air between them. It took a good minute for the alpha to really process what they meant. But when he did, his heart restarted and was beating double time.

"What?" He gasped and pulled Dean closer to scent him. He furrowed his brow when he couldn't smell any change. He knew it was still too early for that. He had asked Michael about it and knew he still had at least a couple of weeks before he would scent if Dean was pregnant or not. But Dean's words confused him.

"I can't smell anything," he told the still grinning omega on his lap.

"Of course not, it’s too early for that," the omega chided him.

Castiel glared. "I know, you just confused me. Please Dean, tell me what's going on. How do you know you’re pregnant?" He was trying to keep his hopes in check, but he wasn't doing that great of a job. He had been avoiding the topic with Dean, not wanting to let the omega know just how badly he wanted a pup. He'd caught Dean stroking his own stomach a few times which made his heart ache. He wanted to give Dean a pup, knew that no matter what the omega said about not needing one that he really wanted one, hell they both did.

Dean's grin turned sheepish as he bit his lip and looked away. "I took a pregnancy test," Dean said quietly.

Castiel's frown turned more prominent. "What's that?"

Dean hesitated. "It's this juice that Pam makes. You take it and-"

"You drank something Pam made?" The alpha growled.

Dean's eyes widened with innocence. "It's totally safe, Cas, honest. It's just this juice-"

"I can't believe you drank something that Pam made without consulting me first," Castiel interrupted again. He wasn't a stern or domineering alpha. It wasn't like Dean needed to go around asking his permission to do things, but this was different.

"I know, I know, Cas, and I'm sorry. I knew you wouldn't want me to take it but-" the omega paused, sighing out a small breath. "But I just wanted to know if I caught a pup. The suspense was killing me. Plus, Pam is the pack healer. She wouldn't give me something if it was going to hurt me."

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean.

The omega huffed. "Just because she makes the elixir doesn't mean she goes around passing it out like a party favor. Besides, like I said, this pregnancy test was completely safe. I promise. It's just this blue juice that you drink and if you throw up within two hours of taking it then you're pregnant, and if you don't throw up then you're not."

Castiel sighed. He wasn't happy about Dean taking something like that without at least discussing it with him first.

"Cas," Dean pulled his attention back. "In case you forgot I threw up." The omega grinned. "I'm pregnant." He grabbed one of Castiel's hands and pressed the alpha's palm to Dean's flat stomach. "I'm pregnant," he repeated, like Castiel was particularly slow, which apparently he was. "Your pup is in here... our pup."

Castiel stared down at were his hand was splayed across Dean's belly for a long while. Then he looked back up at his mate. "You're sure it's... accurate?" He asked trying to remain calm and collected about the whole thing and yet spectacularly failing. His heart was beating erratically as he waited for Dean's answer.

"As far as I know, it is. We can go talk to Pam tomorrow. But she said that if I threw up then I am pregnant." The overwhelming sense of joy bubbled through their bond freely again.

Oh, they would definitely be talking to Pam tomorrow. At the very least he was going to chew her out for giving his pregnant omega some kind of concoction without getting Castiel's consent first. _His pregnant omega_. The alpha in him didn't want to rejoice too early because he couldn't scent the pup just yet. Maybe that is why he had never heard about any sort of pregnancy test before. Perhaps alphas didn't truly believe their mate was pregnant till they could smell it.

However, Dean looked so happy and so confident that all he wanted to do was share in his mate's excitement. What would be so bad about doing that? He didn't want to bring Dean down just because Castiel wasn't going to truly breathe easily till he could scent the pup. After all, what was so bad in hoping? He looked back down at his hand that was still on Dean's belly and let himself believe.

_His pup_. Dean was carrying _HIS_ pup. He was pretty sure that even if he could scent it, that it would still seem too good to be true. He was going to be a father. He looked up into those happy green eyes that were once again brimming with tears and Castiel just lost it. He pulled Dean close and buried his face in his mate's neck.

"I love you, Dean. I love you so very much," he said as he kissed Dean's mating bite repeatedly.

"Love you too, Cas."

It was at that point that Castiel realized how uncomfortable he was sitting on the cold, hard floor of the washroom. So he nudged Dean, encouraging him to get up. When they were both standing Castiel scooped the omega up in to his arms, Dean giving a yelp turned giggle, and took him over to their bed. He laid his mate down and pulled the omega's shirt up and peppered his smooth, trim belly with kisses.

"Cas," Dean was laughing. "T-that tickles."

Castiel decided to be merciful. The alpha pulled back and sat down next to his mate on the bed. He ran both of his hands across the creamy expanse of Dean's stomach. "I can't wait until you are round with our pup, Dean." He smiled softly at his mate.

Dean smiled back. "Me too."

He honestly couldn't get over the fact that he was finally going to be a father. He had witnessed all three of his brothers have pup after pup after pup. He rejoiced with brothers and their mates every time but he couldn't help but be jealous. He had wanted his own mate and a pup, but it never seemed to happen. Year after year of going to choosing ceremonies and always nothing. Then of course Dean happened and well... the rest is history. Now here he was finally with his mate who he loved more than life itself and now a pup.

Castiel scooted up the bed and ran his thumb tenderly along Dean's cheek as he envisioned what the omega would look like pregnant. "You are going to look so lovely." He cooed softly. "You already are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. But when you are full and round and exuding that pregnant omega glow... My God Dean, I don't think I'm going to be able to take my eyes off of you."

Dean smiled as a dark pink blush stained his cheeks. "Sappy alpha," he mumbled.

"Happy alpha," Castiel corrected. "So very happy."

"I'm happy, too, Cas. Incredibly happy."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
Dean hadn't told Castiel at the time, but there was a small tendril of doubt that clung to him that perhaps the pregnancy test wasn't accurate. He held onto that doubt until one morning two weeks later when Castiel shook him awake.

"Dean! Dean!" Came the excited voice of his mate.

"Wha-" The omega groaned.

"I can smell it! I can smell our pup!" Castiel exclaimed.

Dean had never woken up so fast in his life. "You can?"

"Yes," the alpha replied, burying his nose in the omega's neck and taking a huge breath.

Dean's stomach flipped. He'd been having a nightmare recently that the test had been wrong and that they had got their hopes up for nothing. But now with Castiel being able to finally scent the pup Dean was so relieved he could cry.

"What does it smell like, Cas?" Dean tried sniffing but he had no luck. He couldn't actually scent himself. He could smell his slick because it was so concentrated, but nobody was actually able to smell their own scents. However he had heard that later on in the pregnancy when the pups scent and his began to become less intertwined he would be able to scent the pup. But at this stage only an alpha's stronger sense of smell would be able to detect it.

He waited not so patiently as Castiel took in a few more lungsful of air. "Like... like trees," Castiel replied wistfully. "Like a great forest of evergreens."

Dean's heart flutter. "That could... that could mean our pup is an alpha," Dean said quietly.

Castiel nodded, his eyes misty. "It's still so faint that it's hard to be sure."

Dean nodded, his own eyes getting watery. He had read in the pregnancy book Anna had given him that it wasn't until around five months that the scent would be strong enough to say for sure what their pup's designation would be. But the fact that Castiel could already pick out a more earthy scent was an indicator that it could likely be an alpha. While alpha pups always smelled earthy, omega pups always smelled sweet and beta pups smelled clean and fresh like the air after it snowed. Dean didn't care what their pup was as long as it was healthy. But the thought of raising a little alpha that looked just like Castiel actually made the water in his eyes spill over and down his cheeks. His mate was no better off.

They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed one another sweetly. Eventually those kisses weren't enough and Castiel had made love to him. It had been a truly wonderful morning.

"So," Charlie's loud voice brought Dean out of his thoughts, "when are you going to start showing?"

The two were down in the dining hall, having a late breakfast together. Dean looked down and ran a hand across his still mostly flat stomach. He was slightly over two months pregnant and the most he had noticed so far just looked like a bit of pudge that Dean wasn't overly fond of but that Castiel couldn't seem to keep his hands away from.

He was frowning a little when he looked back up at her. "About another month or so, I think," he told her. Dean sighed internally. He was really looking forward to being round with Castiel's pup. But unfortunately, right now it just looked like he was getting a little fat. Which was odd, considering he had trouble keeping his food down. He found out the hard way that while it may be called morning sickness that didn't mean it only happened in the morning. He usually felt nauseous when he woke up, but didn't actually throw up until midafternoon. Thankfully, he was feeling better today which was why he was out of the den and at least trying to pick at some food while he talked to his friend. 

"Excuse me. Dean?" Came a soft voice next to them.

"Oh, hi Kevin," Dean said, smiling up at the beta. Kevin worked as Jody's assistant.

"Hi, um, so the pack alpha would like to talk with you today," he informed.

Dean groaned internally. He knew she was going to ask him if he had gone to talk to Marv yet. He hadn't and had kind of been avoiding it.

"Alright," he sighed. "When? Now?"

Kevin shook his head. "No, she will be in meetings till lunch time. She was hoping you would meet her outside the council chambers at noon."

"Okay, I'll be there," Dean responded.

"Great," Kevin said blandly, then left.

"Nice to see you, too," Charlie called out to him with mock indignation. Dean just grinned at her and they went back to their breakfast.

At noon Dean stood anxiously outside the door to the council chambers. A few people who were milling about had raised their eyebrows at his presence, but no one had said anything or asked him why exactly he looked so shifty at the moment, which he was thankful for. A few minutes after twelve the council door opened and several alphas and a few betas came walking out. They were debating about something amongst themselves and didn't notice Dean standing there. A few minutes more and Jody came walking out talking to Kevin.

"Oh. Hey, Dean," she greeted. "Thanks for coming up to see me." She then turned to Kevin.  
"You go ahead and get some lunch and be back here ten minutes before the next meeting."

"Yes, Alpha," Kevin replied then quickly scurried off.

"Come on, Dean, let's step into my den."

Dean followed her inside the hut. Donna was at the table setting a couple of plates that she had pulled off a tray down on the table. The beta turned when she heard them enter.

“Dean," she smiled. "I didn't know you were coming by today or I would have brought you some lunch.”

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Jody said sheepishly. "I meant to say something to you this morning, but I forgot."

"That alright," Dean told them quickly. "I'm not hungry at all, I had a late breakfast." That he hopefully wouldn't be throwing up soon.

"Are you sure?" Donna asked. "I don't mind sharing mine."

Dean shook his head. "I'm positive. Please enjoy your meal."

They both eyed him for a moment. "Alright, if you insist." Jody said as she took her place at the table. She motioned for him to sit down in the chair across from her so he did.

He sat quietly and let them get started on their food, but when it looked like Jody was about to start talking he beat her to it. "Look, Alpha, I think I can move things along here by just admitting that I haven't gone and talked to Marv yet."

Jody raised her eyebrow at him and swallowed her bite of food then chuckled. "Yes, I know that, Dean. He has been down here several times to complain about that. But I made him swear that he wouldn't approach you and instead wait for you to come to him."

"Oh." Dean stated blankly.

Jody laughed. "In the future try not to assume you know what it is I want to talk to you about. As it turns out you are a horrible guesser."

Dean smiled. "Yes, Alpha."

Jody took a few more bites of her food before clearing her throat. "Now what I _actually_ wanted to speak with you about is I am wanting you to start sitting in on a few council meetings if you're up for it."

Dean's eye's widened. "Shit! You were serious about that?" He had kind of assumed she was just being nice when they had spoken last. But he supposed he really should stop assuming things when it came to the pack alpha.

She grinned. "Yes, Dean, I was being very serious. Like I said last time, I have never, ever, been challenged by an omega before. You are extremely unique."

Dean shook his head. "But I'm nothing special. I was just protecting my mate. Any omega would do the same."

It was Jody's turn to shake her head. "No, they wouldn't, Dean." He opened his mouth to argue but she raised her hand, silencing him. "An omega protecting their young would absolutely challenge an alpha. But protecting their mate? No. That goes against instinct. An omega naturally defers to their alpha in situations like that. It would have been more typical had it been Castiel to barge in here last time demanding his life be spared than for you to do it for him. Like I said, that goes against your omega instinct."

Dean stared at the pack alpha steadily. She may be their leader and she may be smart, but she was still an alpha and sometimes alpha's, even ones like Castiel, just didn't understand. "You're wrong," he declared, causing Jody's grin to widen.

"And that is why I want you on the council."

Dean groaned. He didn't understand her reasoning at all. But he relented. "What exactly would I be doing? I don't know anything about pack politics."

"I understand that. So here is what I was thinking. I want to set up a chair for you along the wall and have you observe some meetings. For now I just want you to watch and learn. I'll give you some reading materials on how we generally run the pack plus I'll give you a copy of some of our alliance treaties with neighboring packs.

"I know that some of the council alphas are going to pitch a fit about an omega even being in the room. So I think you just observing for now will be a good starting point. If all goes well in a couple years I plan to move your chair to the table and have you be a regular member." She paused to eye him critically with a smirk on her face. "But knowing you, it will probably be less than a couple of years."

Dean couldn't help but grin back at her. He had to admit it sounded nice, but he was a little leery of taking on that kind of responsibility.

She must have detected some of his hesitance because she raised her hands in a placating gesture. "For now just focus on observing, that's it. No pressure."

He sighed, but nodded. "Okay."

Jody beamed at him. "Okay?"

He smiled back. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Wonderful," the pack alpha exclaimed.

"This is so exciting. I wish I could see the look on Uriel's face when Dean walks in for the first time," Donna giggled.

Dean gulped nervously at that.

"Donna, you're going to freak him out. Stop it," Jody scolded.

"Oh come on, you know that alpha is going to flip his shit," the beta insisted. "I don't know what would be better to see. Uriel's face when Dean walks in or his face when Dean doesn't take any of his crap." She grinned mischievously over at the omega.

He had to admit it did sound kind of fun. Plus Uriel was an asshole and Dean would gladly knock him down a peg or two. He paused for a moment. Maybe there was something different about him. After all he was already itching to pick a fight with an alpha. He knew that wasn't normal. Either way, he was kind of looking forward to this council member thing.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After Dean had left the pack alpha's den he was really anxious to discuss his conversation he had with her with his mate. So Dean went down to the kitchens and ordered some lunch for him and the alpha and set out to go to the mill. Castiel had been hard at work when the omega arrived. But he gladly set aside his project and joined Dean for a meal. The omega dragged a blanket down from the loft and laid it out in the shade for them to sit on.

Dean had just gotten done relaying his talk with Jody to Castiel and the alpha was beaming happily at his mate. "I'm so proud of you Dean. So very proud to be your mate."

The omega blushed. "It's not that big of a deal. I'm just observing for now."

"Dean." Castiel scooted closer to him and cupped his cheek. "Of course it's a big deal. No omega has ever served on the council. How many times do I have to remind you how amazing you are?" The alpha smiled.

"Yeah, well..." Dean trailed off not really sure what to say so he decided to change the subject. "In other news, as I was leaving, Jody kind of hinted that she really wanted me to go talk to Marv as soon as possible." He frowned.

Castiel nodded slowly. "I kind of agree with her," the alpha said hesitantly, obviously not wanting to upset his mate. Dean frowned at him. "I mean If there is any way that you can help him with his research I think it's worth it."

Dean sighed. He knew Castiel was right. He had just been dealing with his morning sickness for the last several weeks and hadn't felt up to it. Then of course there was the fact that he really, really didn't want to. But he knew that Marv's research was important. Hell, maybe the man could answer some of Dean's own questions.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll go," Dean grumbled.

"If you want, I can go with you, Dean. I don't mind," Castiel added kindly.

Dean shook his head. "Nah, Cas. I'm fine. But thank you." He smiled at his mate.

Castiel leaned in and kissed him softly. They were done with lunch so when the alpha pulled back he sighed and said, "I need to get back to work."

Dean pouted a little and batted his eyelashes "Do you have to?"

Castiel grinned and kissed him once more. "Yes, my love, I must." Castiel stood up and stretched. Dean's eyes couldn't help the way they took in his mate’s toned body. He got up on his knees and moved to the edge of the blanket where the alpha was standing. Castiel grinned down at the omega. "You're just going to have to keep it in your pants for now, darling. At least until I get back to the den this evening," he added with a wink.

The alpha went to walk away, but he should have remembered that Dean was nothing if not stubborn. The omega reached out and grabbed Castiel's hand hauling him back. He blinked up as innocently as he could at his mate.

"Dean," the alpha growled in warning. But of course, Dean being Dean, he ignored it.

Ever since he found out he was pregnant, their sex life, if possible, ramped up even more. He would kind of be worried or at least embarrassed about how needy he was for his alpha, but he found a section of Anna's pregnancy book that talked about it. He read that it was completely normal for an omega to feel desperate to be tied to their alpha's knot. The book rattled on about it having to do with some old omega instinct to keep their mate close during the time he or she was pregnant and thus most vulnerable. Whatever the reason, it was definitely alive and well inside Dean. Especially at the moment. He would apologize to his mate for his insatiable sexual appetite, but he had never once heard Castiel complain about it. Did he comment on it? Sure. Joke about it? Definitely. But complain? Nope.

The omega pulled Castiel's shirt out of his pants and held it up, pressing an open mouthed kiss to the light trail of hair that ran from his mate’s belly button down to his groin. He looked up at Castiel again and found the alpha with a torn look on his face. Dean tried not to smirk. He kissed Castiel's stomach again, stopping just above the waistband of the alpha's pants. He then stood up and grabbed the hem of Castiel's shirt, pulling it off him.

"Dean," the alpha said again, only this time he sounded much more resigned to his fate, but was still trying to put up some form of protest. "It's the middle of the day and we are out in the open."

The omega pressed up, kissing his mate’s lips. "I know." He grinned deviously and he slid back down to his knees. "No one but us ever comes out this way. Just relax, Alpha."

Castiel let out a huff that turned in to a groan as Dean licked a line up the thin trail of hair he had kissed a moment ago. He reached up and unfastened his mate's pants pulling them and his underwear down. Dean's eye latched on to his alpha's half hard cock that was right in front of his face. He swallowed thickly as his mouth began to water.

They had done this a few times before. Dean loved his alpha's cock whether it was in his hole, his hand, or his mouth. He had only actually gotten Castiel off once this way though. Not because he couldn't but because they had mainly just used it as foreplay. It really seemed to rile the alpha up. Castiel would take it as long as he could then he would push the omega down and mount him. Which was exactly what Dean was after today.

He reached out and pumped the alpha's dick with his hand until it was fully hard. Dean then leaned in and kissed the glistening head, letting his tongue peek out and swipe through the slit. Castiel moaned at that and he wound his hand into Dean's sun-bleached hair. The omega turned his wide green eyes up to look at his mate’s face. There was such an expression of love and lust in Castiel’s dark blue eyes that it blew him away. He kept eye contact as he licked a wide strip from root to tip up Castiel’s long, thick cock.

"God, Dean, you're amazing," the alpha groaned.

The omega smirked slightly as he teased out a little pre-cum with his tongue then sucked the head into his mouth. His hand was busy squeezing the loose skin at the base of Castiel's erection where his knot would soon swell. In fact, Dean could already feel it growing a little bit. The omega suckled on the head for a little bit, bobbing slightly before pulling off and running the tip of his tongue along down the vein on the underside. He felt Castiel shiver at that.

Dean moved his head down and sucked one of Castiel's large, heavy balls into his mouth. "Fuck." The alpha above him hissed. Dean giggled internally. He loved getting his alpha to swear. Castiel didn't do it often and whenever it happened it usually meant his inner wolf was close to the surface.

_Good._

He took the time to give Castiel's other ball attention before moving back to the hard, stiff member jutting out toward Dean's face. He swallowed it back down. He couldn't go very far. But that combined with his hand moving up and down along the rest of the thick length that he couldn't fit in his mouth seemed to be doing the trick.

When Castiel's hand twitched in the omega's hair and gripped it rougher, Dean knew the alpha was moments from pulling Dean off and taking him fully. So Dean fluttered his eyes closed and just relished the momentary feel of Castiel in his mouth. It was nice. It was more than nice, it was wonderful and he loved every minute of it. There was something so different and erotic about having his alpha's length in his mouth. Dean doubted he would ever be able to fit the whole thing in, but he hoped that with more practice he could at least get half of it down. He had just a few more moments to contemplate asking his alpha to do this a bit more often, before said alpha pulled on his hair, causing the alpha's dick to fall from his mouth.

"Strip," his mate growled.

Dean looked up and found Castiel's eyes dark with lust and wild with the presence of his inner wolf. It sent a shiver up his spine and made him a little giddy. He loved it when Castiel's wolf came out to play. It was fucking hot.

Remembering that his alpha had given him a command, he quickly stood up and pulled off his clothing as fast as he could. When he was naked he turned in order to kneel on the blanket and present himself to the alpha, but his mate stopped him. Castiel's sun-warmed flesh pressed against his own, his slightly sweaty chest molded to Dean's back.

"No," Castiel breathed softly. "On your back, my love."

That didn't sound like Castiel's inner animal at all. Apparently the alpha was trying to stay in control of himself. Too bad Dean was not above coaxing the wolf out to play by using a little teasing. He leaned back, wiggling his hips a bit so Castiel's cock was nettled against Dean's ass cheeks.

"Are you sure you don't want me to present for you, Alpha? I know how much you like to watch your nice, big cock pound in and out of my tight, wet hole," the omega purred seductively.

Castiel fingers flew to Dean's hips and gripped them harshly. "You're a little tease, Omega," he growled deeply.

_Oh God_. Dean loved it when his alpha called him Omega. He didn't know why that was, but it never ceased to turn him on. As if proving it, a large wave of slick flooded his channel and dripped out his hole. If Castiel's groan was anything to go by then the alpha could smell it.

His mate pressed himself even closer and rutted slowly up against Dean's ass for a moment. "I'm not going to tell you again, Omega. On. Your. Back." The firm order was placed right against Dean's ear.

"Oh fuck, Cas," he moaned, his knees giving out slightly. He flopped down on the blanket and rolled onto his back like a good omega. He then spread his legs as wide as he could, offering himself to his mate.

Castiel's pants were still around his ankles so he kicked them and his shoes off before crawling between the omega's legs. Dean almost rolled his eyes when Castiel's hands immediately went to the bit of pudge on the omega's stomach, but he stopped short at Castiel's low possessive growl of "Mine."

"My pup," the alpha continued. "My mate. My pup."

"Yes, yes, alpha, yours, all yours."

"My beautiful mate," Castiel’s voice said, sounding more fond and affectionate than before. He looked up into the loving eyes of his alpha.

"Yours." He breathed.

Castiel came forward and pressed their lips together, not taking long to deepen the kiss. Dean moaned at the feel of Castiel's tongue mapping his mouth. He was too busy enjoying the kiss to notice the alpha's hands fumbling down below. So he was completely taken by surprise when his mate's cock quickly thrust into him in one smooth hard motion.

"Oh, fuck yes!" Dean cried, pulling away from the kiss.

Castiel leaned back on his haunches and folded Dean in half, pressing forward on Dean's thighs in order to raise the omega's ass off the ground.

"Good boy," the alpha said as he drew his cock back slowly and held it there. "You like it nice and rough, don't you, little one?"

Dean nodded his head frantically.

"Well that's too bad. You're going to take what I give you at the pace I give it to you, aren't you, Omega?" Castiel asked.

Dean whimpered pathetically. "Yes, Alpha."

Castiel pushed his cock back into Dean at the same torturously slow pace that he pulled out with. When he bottomed out again he leaned over and nipped at Dean's bottom lip, pulling it back then letting it go with a snap. 

"That's a good omega," the alpha hummed against his lips as he continued his slow pulling pace. Dean felt like his insides where being dragged out of him with the suction of Castiel's cock as it went out then back in again. The omega squirmed a little bit, trying to get his mate to go a little faster.

"Be still," the alpha commanded and Dean froze. "Good, very good," Castiel rumbled. His mate let one of his hands slide from Dean's thigh to rest low on the omega's belly.

Dean let his head thunk back against the blanket as he panted. He absolutely loved Castiel's inner wolf. His mate was normally so in control of his alpha instincts, which made it fun to see him like this, fun and sexy.

The omega had no idea why their slow fluid pace was able to cause him so much pleasure. He normally wanted it faster and harder. But the way he could feel every long hot inch of his mate entering and exiting his body sent zings of white hot ecstasy up and down his spine, causing his toes to curl. Then Castiel angled himself differently and the next slide in pressed and dragged against his inner sweet spot.

"Fuck," he cried out. "Fuck, Alpha, please," he whimpered. "P-please, faster." Dean popped his head up, making eye contact with Castiel and sending him a pleading look.

The alpha stilled with himself buried inside his mate. "Didn't I say you would take what I gave you?"

Dean swallowed and nodded his head.

"Would you like me to stop?" The deep voice growled and Dean immediately shook his head. "Then be good."

"Yes, Alpha, yes, I'll be good," he promised.

Castiel waited a few moments just staring at Dean before he leaned in and kissed his lips. The alpha then started to move again using that same slow rhythm. Dean was loath to admit it but the pace felt really fucking good.

"My beautiful mate," Castiel breathed as he kissed down Dean's neck.

The alpha's slow, gentle gliding motions began to get hindered by the gradual formation of Castiel's knot. The alpha stopped to tease the swelling flesh against Dean's rim. Then in a quick, shallow thrust he popped it in then back out again.

"Oh. Oh God," Dean moaned. He wanted that knot. He needed it so badly. Castiel repeated that same motion several times till Dean was a whimpering mess. He sobbed when Castiel went back to just slowly sliding his cock in and out of him. "Please, Alpha," he whined. "Please, need your knot so bad."

Castiel pulled away from kissing his skin. "I'll never get tired of hearing you say that," he breathed heavily. Then Castiel's lips were on his again in a rough passionate melding of their mouths. It seemed the wolf had run out of patients. He ground his knot against Dean's rim again then quick and rough he thrust himself in and out. Castiel's mouth captured Dean's moans as that knot stretched his hole one moment then left him empty and wanting the next.

"Oh Dean," Castiel panted hotly against his ear. "Omega," he cried out as his knot gave one last shove into his mate’s body before finally popping, filling Dean up with his seed. The feel of fullness against the walls of his channel never failed to get him off. The slow build to his orgasm finally crested and his cock erupted cum across his chest. Dean wasn’t sure he had ever come like that in his life. It had left him with a wrung out yet oh so blissful feeling.

Castiel was on his elbows above him, trying not to squish the omega. When the alpha's breathing had slowed a touch he rolled them over like he always did when they knotted in this position, so that Dean's smaller body was lying on Castiel's chest. Dean rested his head against Castiel's shoulder.

"Wow," he breathed.

After a few moments Castiel responded with an equally breathless "Yeah, wow." He felt the alpha swallow. "Was that... okay?" He asked hesitantly. Dean snorted. "I mean, I didn't go too far or anything?"

"No Cas," he said turning his head and kissing his mate’s neck. "It was amazing. You know how much I love it when you let loose." It wasn't that he didn't love it when Castiel made sweet love to him, because he did. But sometimes he was just in the mood to be dominated, for his alpha to take charge and just take him. He knew it had something to do with his omega instinct, but he really didn't have the brain cells at the moment to contemplate it.

The two of them just lay there together, basking in the warmth of a midsummer day. Dean felt so happy and whole now that he was tied to his mate. He was pregnant with Castiel's pup and lying in his alpha's arms out at the mill in their spot, he really couldn't ask for anything more.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

In the end it took another month and a half for him to finally get around to going to talk to Marv. In his defense he had not been feeling well. At almost four months pregnant he was now keeping his food down, but despite that he was constantly feeling exhausted and weak. Pamela didn't know what was causing it, but said as long as he was keeping food down he shouldn't worry about it too much. Of course, that didn't stop Castiel from fussing over him. Which was something Dean grumbled about but honestly really didn't mind, and secretly loved.

He was currently sunk into a soft, stuffed chair, where he had been for the last forty-five minutes repeating himself over and over again to Marv.

Dean interrupted the older man's latest question with one of his own. "Do you think I could have shifted?"

Marv looked at him like he was an idiot. "Of course not. Why would you ask such a stupid question?"

Dean growled in frustration. "Jody didn't seem to be as sure as you are. She thought there may have been a possibility."

The beta gave out a far too dramatic, long suffering sigh. "That is because, despite her position as pack alpha, _Jody_ is a simpleton."

Dean lifted an eyebrow. "I dare you to say that to her face," he challenged.

The beta just glared at him.

Another ten minutes of seemingly pointless repetitive questions later and Dean was starting to get really fed up with this whole thing.

"Why do you keep asking me the same shit? My answer isn't going to change. I seriously have no memory of anything that happened once my craze hit." Dean had known coming to this that Marv was creepy as hell, but he had no idea how huge of an asshole the guy was. He continually kept demeaning Dean while the beta raved of his own brilliance.

"Your mind is nowhere near as sharp as mine and it is possible in your weak condition that your already inferior mind has forgotten things. So the more I ask the more likely you are to remember," the beta's nasally smug tone droned.

"Look here, buddy," Dean said, raising up out of his seat. "I-" he started, but his head felt dizzy and his knees were weak and he had to flop back into the soft cushion of the chair.

"See what I mean?" Marv gloated.

But Dean could barely hear him. His head was swimming. He leaned back in the chair and rested his head on the back of it, closing his eyes.

"Are you alright?" The beta asked after a little while and at least had the decency to sound concerned.

"Yeah," Dean rasped. "I'm fine, I just-just," Dean had been having these really strong cravings lately. Problem was he was desperately craving raw meat. Pamela looked horrified when Dean had told her that and so did Castiel. The pack healer had told him to absolutely not eat raw meat. She had gone so far as to tell the kitchens not to give him any meat with even a little pink to it. "I just really want a nice, thick steak." He groaned.

"Well, why don't you go get one?" Marv asked like the omega was particularly dense.

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. "They won't give it to me the way I want it," he growled and opened his eyes to see Marv squinting at him in annoyed confusion. "I just want a handful of cold raw meat," Dean confessed, closing his eyes and tipping his head back against the cushion.

Dean had never craved raw meat before. In fact, he had often found the smell nauseating. But for some reason for the last three weeks it was all he could think about. He was even dreaming about it.

The omega opened his eyes again when he heard a shuffling sound. Marv had been stationed at a large desk in the center of the room, but now he was up and quickly sorting through some books muttering to himself. The man was an odd duck. The rumors were true about his hut. It was completely overrun with books, the majority of which were not on bookcases but instead lay about in high stacks on the floor.

"Ah, yes, yes. Here you are," the beta said excitedly. He pulled out a very old looking book and took it back to his desk and began to frantically flip through it. Marv stopped at a page, his eyes quickly scanning through it.

"Ah HA!" The man exclaimed in triumph. "Oh this is good this is very, very good," he rambled. The next second he snapped the book shut and was up on his feet. "Stay right there," the beta told Dean as he hurried out the door. Odd duck indeed.

By the time Marv returned Dean was starting to feel a little better. He wasn't dizzy anymore but his craving was still there, it was always still there. The beta had something in his had that was wrapped in a sheet of parchment. Marv tossed it to him.

"Eat up," the older man said.

Dean stared at the package for a moment then opened it up. His mouth watered at what he found there. It was a thick slab of uncooked steak. "How did you get this?" He asked.

"I just went down to the kitchens and asked for it," Marv stated as he sat back down at his desk. He flipped through the book again.

But Dean was staring at him in confusion. "They just gave it to you? No questions asked?"

Without looking up at Dean he replied, "People around here respect my authority status and tend not to question me," the beta stated smugly. Dean was pretty sure it was people just didn't ask, because they would rather not know what the weird little man was up to.

Dean brought the meat up to his face and took a long sniff of it in. He was practically drooling. "Pam said I shouldn't eat raw meat," he said offhandedly.

"She's a hack who thinks she knows everything. Just eat it, Dean. It's not going to hurt you or your pup."

Dean eyed him skeptically. "How do you know?"

Marv gave an epic eye roll. "Haven't you been paying attention? I know practically everything."

Dean huffed an annoyed breath at that, but wasn't about to turn down the offering in front of him. This was another one of those times where if Castiel found out he would be really upset. Dean tried not to feel too guilty as he enthusiastically scarfed down the steak.

That was how Dean ended up going to Marv's hut a couple of times a week from then on.

The omega was lying back on the now familiar stuffed chair with his feet up on a stack of books and munching happily on a raw turkey leg. His hand was absentmindedly rubbing circles around his five and a half months along pregnant belly. They mostly sat in silence that was only broken by Marv asking him a question or two here and there. He still thought the guy was strange as fuck, but he was looking past that since the guy was his supplier of raw meat. Ever since he was allowed to indulge his cravings he had no more bouts of dizziness so it was obviously helping. He contemplated telling Pamela about it. But worried that despite the fact that the meat was making him feel better she would still insist he not eat it. If she did that, he was sure that Marv would be placed on the no raw meat list down at the kitchens. He couldn't really risk that so he remained silent. It still felt kind of odd to be eating it, but his body just craved it so much that he stopped caring.

He had been quiet for most of the last ten minutes. "Are you any closer to figuring all this shit out?" Dean asked.

Marv huffed in annoyance. "Even if I was, explaining it to you would be pointless and a waste of my time," the beta snapped.

Dean was going to take that as a 'no.' That was kind of the bummer about all of this, that no matter how many pointless questions the beta asked, Marv was still no closer to figuring out the puzzle of shifting than he was before. At least that is what the beta said. However, there was often this look in his eye that lead Dean to believe the man knew more than he was letting on. It frustrated the omega, but again no matter how pompous or bitchy the beta got Dean wasn't going to upset the balance they had. That balance mainly being, he came by, Marv threw a wrapped package of meat at him and they both mumbled curse words about the other under their breath. Say what you will about it, but it worked.

Later that night he was curled on his side in bed feeling warm and sated. Castiel's knot had just gone down enough to pull out and his mate was cleaning him up with a warm cloth. The alpha then propped some pillows up for Dean to lie back against. He watched Castiel's eyes travel down his body and land on his stomach.

At five and a half months Dean's belly was really starting to get big and they both loved it. Sure, Dean wasn't too fond of the back ache it gave him or the fact that sometimes he felt like a fat cow, but the look in Castiel's eyes always made him feel better about it.

Castiel smiled at him adoringly. "You are so gorgeous, my love."

Dean blushed like he always did, his heart fluttering happily in his chest. "You say that twenty times a day, Cas."

The alpha widened his eyes in mock horror. "Is that all? That isn't nearly enough. I'm going to have to tell you that more often." Castiel grinned at him and went around to his side of the bed and grabbed a jar of cream Pamela had given them. His mate then climbed up on the bed and settled himself down by Dean's hips, facing towards him.

The alpha smiled again in that same adoring way. "You're gorgeous."

Dean huffed but couldn't contain his pleased grin. "You’re ridiculous," he told his mate.

Castiel chuckled. "I am not! Besides, even if I was it's not my fault. It’s just that you are so... gorgeous." The alpha smirked.

Dean couldn't help it, he laughed. "Shut up," he said, swatting at Castiel's leg.

The alpha then opened the jar of thick cream and spooned a little bit of it out with his finger. Dean relaxed back into the mattress as his mate rubbed the substance on his swollen belly.

"I'm serious," Castiel said. "Seeing you like this, it's just so-" he paused in thought as he gazed tenderly up and down Dean's body. "The words just don't exist in order for me to tell you how seeing you like this makes me feel."

Luckily they didn't need words. Their bond did the job perfectly and he smiled at the warmth he felt through it. "I know," Dean said softly.

When Castiel finished rubbing the cream into Dean's belly he scooted down the bed and pulled one of the omega's feet into his lap and began to massage cream into it. Dean had such an amazing mate.

"So how was your day? What did you do?" Castiel asked. Dean's eyes had fallen slightly shut.

"Well, not a whole lot. I, uh, I went and talked to Marv," Dean said stiffly. Something that Castiel thankfully didn't pick up on.

"Oh? You've been doing that a lot lately are you two making any progress on the research?"

Dean absolutely hated lying to his mate. But there was no way he was going to tell Castiel about the raw meat. Despite the fact that his alpha was not a violent man, he was pretty sure that his mate would kill the beta if he found out.

"Uh, maybe, I don't know. We just seem to be going in circles but Marv says that maybe during one of the cycles of the same boring questions something new will pop up. I don't know if I believe him, but I guess it's worth a shot."

Castiel nodded, switching over to Dean's other foot. "Are you two getting along better?"

Dean snorted. "As well as someone can get along with a self-righteous prick." Sure, he went over there about twice a week to get his raw meat fix, didn't mean he liked the guy. Thankfully, they didn't talk too much. Marv just asked him the same damn questions he did the time before, most of which Dean ignored. He wasn't sure why the beta was indulging him and giving him the meat, but he'd kind of given up hope figuring that out. Dean thought it was kind of creepy and would like to stop going over there, but supply and demand was a heartless bitch.

"You know, there is something we still haven't discussed yet," the alpha said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Names for the pup." Castiel smiled.

Dean grinned back. "I know. Do you have anything in mind?" Dean had a few, but he had yet to speak up about it.

"I don't know, maybe a couple ideas." Castiel finished massaging Dean's feet and put the jar back on the bedside table. He then settled against the headboard and wrapped his arm around Dean's shoulder.

The omega scooted over and rest his head on the alpha's chest. "What names were you thinking?"

"I guess that depends on whether it's a boy or a girl," Castiel replied.

They already knew that their pup was an alpha. The forest scent had only gotten stronger as time went on and by five months it was obvious that Dean was carrying a little alpha pup in his belly. The couple couldn't have been happier.

"Well most alphas are boys, Cas. So I say we think real hard about a boy name and have a girl named picked out just in case," Dean reasoned.

"Alright, well, what did you have in mind for a boy?" Castiel asked as he used his free hand to gently caress Dean's stomach.

"Hmmm," Dean hummed. "Well, what about something classic like William or Matthew or maybe Nicholas?"

Castiel thought for a moment then frowned. "I'm not very fond of any of those. What about a family name? What about Henry? That was your grandfather's name, right?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, grandpa Winchester. I don't remember much about him, but what I do remember about him is good. However, I don't think I want to name our pup after him and no way am I naming him after my dad. There is grandpa Campbell, but he isn't all that nice to me and besides Sam is already named after him. So I think my family names are out. How about yours?"

"Well, I'm not naming any pup of mine after my father. I love the man dearly, but Bartholomew is not a name I would ever inflict on a pup."

Dean laughed. "Agreed."

"But let's see, my father's father was named Levi, which is an okay name and my mother's father is named Kaidan. I kind of like that one. What do you think?" The alpha asked.

"Yeah, I like both of those. But let's keep thinking," Dean replied. They lay there for a little while in silence as they both thought.

"Claire," Castiel said softly. "For a girl."

Dean pulled back and looked up at his mate's misty blue eyes. Dean smiled sadly at him. Claire was the name of Castiel's mother. She died when Dean was only seven so he didn't really remember her. But from the way Castiel talked about her she was a very wonderful woman. After her death, Bartholomew had refused to mate anyone else. Dean can't really blame him. If Castiel died he would never mate again.

"We talked about you," Castiel added. Dean tilted his head in confusion. "My mother and I, we talked about you, a lot actually."

Dean looked a little shocked. "How or, I mean, why?"

"She knew about my, uh, feelings for Mary. I never told her. She just knew and when your parents were mated she comforted me," Castiel explained. "So when she heard about you coming around to the market stall all the time, she was worried about me. She thought that me being around you would drag up my old feelings for Mary. She worried that I would end up hurting or something. But I explained to her nothing could be further from the truth." Castiel smiled. "That I really liked hanging out with you. That you were this fun little pup that I was teaching how to play chess."

Dean giggled at that. "I never did get the hang of that game." Dean laughed. They both looked over at the bookcase by the door where the old chess set was on display.

When they looked back at each other Castiel leaned in for a kiss then rested their foreheads together. When he drew back he said, "My great-grandfather was named James. His friends called him Jimmy. I never knew him. He died in the last Great Pack War. My grandmother talks about him a lot. I think she idolized her father. She would probably feel very honored if we named our pup after him."

"James." Dean tried the name out on his tongue. "Jimmy. Yes, I like it. I like it a lot." He looked down at his stomach and patted it. "Little Jimmy Novak. Yeah, I love it." He grinned back up at his mate.

"Alright, so James for a boy." Castiel confirmed.

Dean nodded. "And Claire for a girl."

Castiel looked intensely at him. The depth of the alpha's emotions traveling through their bond.

"I love you, Dean," he whispered and kissed the omega deeply.

Dean breathed against his mate’s lips. "I love you, too, Cas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so...there it is. I do want to apologize, I told a few people in the comments last chapter that Mary's character was going to be explained a little more. I know there were several of you who either really don't like her or are just kind of confused by her. I have a scene with her in it that was meant to be in here but do to length it got pushed back to the next chapter so hang in there. 
> 
> As always thanks for reading! Next chapter will probably be a posted a little earlier next week :)


	6. I Could Make You Happy, Make Your Dreams Come True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little late. But in my defense it is the longest chapter so... Enjoy :)

Dean was still awake. The embers of the fire had died out long ago, so he couldn't see the clock, but he knew it was late. Or early depending on how you looked at it. He hadn't wanted to admit it to Castiel the night before, but the omega was nervous. Of course, Castiel had known that. Sometimes the bond they shared could be a real bitch when he was wanting to hide something.

His pregnancy issues had been keeping him from fulfilling Jody's request for him to sit in on some council meetings. But now she had finally pinned him down and he was set to attend his first meeting in the morning.

When Dean had been two months pregnant with a flat stomach that showed no signs of his condition, the thought of going into a meeting like that was kind of exciting. But now at six months along and a stomach sticking out to prove it, walking into a room full of alphas and betas who didn't want him there sounded, well, not so exciting. He curved an arm protectively around his belly. It was odd how sometimes his omega instinct was at war with his personality.

Dean's alpha shifted on the bed next to him and a large calloused hand joined his protectively over his stomach. Dean smiled wondering if he was projecting his worries through their bond and Castiel's subconscious was joining with him to protect their pup. But then there were warm lips pressed to the bare skin of his shoulder.

"Can't sleep, my love?" the alpha asked.

Dean sighed. "I'm fine."

Castiel's deep voice chuckled. "That's not what I asked." Castiel scooted closer, nudging Dean to turn sideways so he could spoon up behind the omega and wrap his mate in his arms.

Dean let out another sigh, although this one was more contented as he basked in the embrace of his alpha. He closed his eyes at the feeling of Castiel circling his hand around his extended belly.

"You're going to do just fine. Remember you're just observing and Jody promised you there is no pressure to do anything but watch, Castiel reminded him.

Dean nodded into the darkness. Despite Castiel's soothing words he could feel the alpha's own nervousness. "Say what you want, Cas, but I can feel your anxiety too."

Dean felt the alpha's smile against his shoulder. Castiel kissed his skin. "Of course I'm nervous. But I have faith in you, Dean. Even if you were nine months pregnant with triplets you would still be wandering around the cave, giving any alpha who dare step on your toes hell."

Dean laughed. It did sound like him.

The omega tried to remember his mate's comforting words the next morning as he stood outside the hut that the council convened in. Luckily no one was really paying much attention to him. They probably thought he was waiting to file a complaint or something.

He stifled a yawn when at eight o'clock the chamber doors opened and the council members began to make their way inside. Dean stayed standing awkwardly outside the door until Kevin came out looking for him. The beta's own nervous smile didn't help settle his stomach.

"Follow me," Kevin instructed. "The Alpha is just inside."

Dean nodded and with one last deep breath he walked into the council chambers.

It was strange how quickly the room fell silent. Dean tried to keep his chin up. His instincts were telling him to keep his eyes down but he fought it.

"Dean," Jody called to him happily. "So glad you could join us. Here have a seat."

He was a little shocked when she motioned to a seat that was next to her. The chair wasn't necessarily at the council table. It was set a little bit back, but not by much. It certainly wasn't along the wall like she had said. He looked at her with wide eyes, but she smiled reassuringly so he nodded and did as he was told.

As soon as Jody sat down, so did most of the rest of the people in the room. But there were a couple of people who didn't, opting instead to stare in stunned shock at Dean and stand behind their chairs.

The pack council was made up of twelve people. Eight of them were alphas and four were betas and every single eye in the room was on him, except for Jody, who was glaring at those who were still standing. Dean glanced around till he found Michael who was giving him an encouraging half smile and a nod of solidarity.

"Alright. If everyone will take their seats, we can get to our first items on the list today," the pack alpha stated firmly. That shook a couple of those who were still standing out of their shock and they sat down. However two alphas and one beta where still standing. Just like Donna had predicted one of those alphas was Uriel. Dean narrowed his eyes at him.

"Alpha," Uriel said cautiously, "why are we convening council with a pregnant omega in the room?"

Dean held back his snarl, for the moment.

Jody stood back up. "I have invited Dean to join us during our council meetings from now on. I believe that once he has thoroughly learned how we run the pack, that his advice and input will be invaluable."

To Dean's surprise it wasn't Uriel who spoke up next but Zachariah, the other alpha who was still standing. The older man chuckled like he had just heard an amusing joke. "You can't be serious."

"I assure you, Zachariah, I am very serious." Jody's voice was like ice.

The older man's smile faded somewhat, but his voice still held the edge of his amusement. "You have always had a bleeding heart towards omegas. So I guess we should have anticipated something like this happening eventually. I just didn't think you would try going against pack rules to do it," the alpha concluded.

"I have broken no rules by inviting Dean here," the pack alpha stated calmly.

Dean had no idea what the rules were and the way that Zachariah and Uriel both scoffed at her, he was beginning to worry. Then Naomi, a beta who was sitting close by him, spoke up.

"There is nothing in the pack rules that state an omega cannot be a member of the council," she told them blandly.

Dean was surprised that she said anything. He had always known her to be a cold standoffish type of person. But he had a feeling that if anyone knew exactly what the pack rules stated, it would be her. His theory was strengthened by the way both Zachariah's and Uriel's faces fell.

"Well," The older alpha cleared his throat, "in order for a new member to be instated it has to be put to a vote and I know that I and some of the others would never approve of such a thing."

"I am not putting it to a vote right now. Like I said Dean is here to simply observe and learn. But I have all the faith in the world that once I do put it to a vote he will be easily voted in. Also need I remind you that a vote does not need to be unanimous? So if you would sit down, we can get to business." Dean really admired Jody.

"That _omega,_ " Zachariah said the word like it was something bad, "has absolutely no business being in here. What could an omega possibly know that could add to this council? Look at him, he is fat with pup and should be-"

Dean had really heard enough out of this big bag of dicks. The omega stood up abruptly, his chair scraping as it scooted back. "Listen up, asshole!" Dean started. Every single eye that had been following the volley back and forth between the two alphas was now on him. "If you have something to say about me, then look me in the eyes and say it. Now tell me, Zach, where exactly should this pregnant omega be?"

Zachariah, and everyone else (excluding Jody), looked completely stunned. Obviously they were not accustomed to an omega challenging an alpha like this. Sure in their own den and their own mate, that was one thing. But Dean calling out an alpha on the council in this type of situation was something else.

The omega smirked when the alpha remained quiet. "Now," Dean continued as he glanced around at the others in the room, "the way I see it, it's about time that there was an omega on the council. We make up almost a third of the pack. So it makes perfect sense that we should have representation here. Thankfully, the pack alpha is a good and smart leader and is trying to fix this oversight. She seemed to think I was up to the job and so I'm going to do my best not to let her or the other omegas in the pack down."

Dean took a deep breath and looked back at Zachariah. "So, I believe the Alpha told you to sit down and shut up. I suggest you do that." With one more withering glare across the table at Zach, Dean repositioned his chair back to where it had been and sat down. He looked up to find Jody beaming down at him.

Both Zachariah and Uriel looked like they had been slapped in the face. Their eyes were wide and their mouths were hanging slightly open. Dean wished Donna was there to see it.

Jody leaned over and place both hands on the table. "Everyone, sit down," her alpha voice boomed, leaving no room for argument. Zachariah, Uriel, and Hester, the beta who had remained standing, all sat down. Jody smiled. "Now, let's begin. Kevin, what is the first item on the list today?"

Dean looked over at Michael and found his brother-in-law’s lips twitching with the effort to not grin widely. But his eyes were giving him away. They held all the joy and amusement he was feeling. Dean pinched his lips together, trying to hold back his own smile.

 

"God, I wish you guys could have seen it!" exclaimed Michael later that evening.

Dean and Castiel were down having dinner at a large table in the dining hall with most of the alpha's family. Even Luke, who was home from his post at the eastern border, and his mate and pups were there. Michael had just gotten done recounting the whole incident from earlier to everyone.

Dean was trying not to blush.

"I will never forget that look on Zachariah's face." Michael howled with laughter. "I have never seen him look so dumbfounded."

"That smug bastard deserved a good talking to. Good for you, Dean." Luke grinned over at him.

Bartholomew, who had been sitting at the end of the table stood up and raised his glass. "A toast," he announced. Everyone stood up with their own glasses. "To Dean, and to my sons, all of whom were fortunate enough to be chosen by such wonderful partners."

"Hear, Hear!" Gabriel agreed and knocked his drink back. Everyone else joined him and sat back down.

When Dean was back in his seat he looked over to find his father-in-law beaming at him with so much pride and joy that it made the omega both happy and sad. He was overjoyed that Castiel's dad had welcomed him into the family so easily. While Bartholomew was a quiet man it wasn't hard to see how much he loved his sons and grandpups. But it was nice to find out firsthand how the man's love extended warmly to his sons' mates.

Dean just wished his own father was equally proud of him. John Winchester was a bit of a traditionalist and Dean wondered if his father would react the way the Novak alphas had to hearing about him as an omega challenge another alpha. But he hadn't even gotten around to informing his Dad he was even going to be sitting in on the council. Things between the omega and his parents had been a little strained. While John had been supportive of Dean when he found out his son was pregnant. The older alpha hadn't said a word to Castiel since that day in the Winchester's den when he had threatened him. Dean's mother was at least trying. He went over to see her a few times a week and they shared meals in the dining hall a lot. She was happy about the pup and was knitting their little alpha a blanket. She was teaching Dean to knit as well and so far he had made a pair of little booties and a hat. He was very proud of himself for that. But there still just seemed to be something off between him and her and he wished it would go away. He loved his mother very much and wanted them to be how they always were. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the warm touch of his alpha's hand on the back of his neck. He looked over into those blue, adoring eyes and smiled. Castiel pressed a sweet kiss to his lips, then rested their foreheads together.

"I'm so proud of you, my love," the alpha said softly. "Like I always say, you truly are amazing."

The alpha was right, he had said that before. But Dean was kind of beginning to see what he was talking about. Dean might not agree that he was amazing, but he was starting to realize that he was different, in a good way. He truly did hope that he would be able to represent the other omegas in the pack as best he could. Although he wasn't really looking forward to going over all the reading materials that Naomi had given him. But he was kind of starting to look forward to eventually actually being on the council.

 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
Castiel was making his way excitedly through the cave. He had just been informed by Michael that he and Dean were approved to pick out their new den. The alpha was so excited. Ever since they found out about the pup, Castiel had been secretly working on bedroom furniture for the nursery. He wanted to surprise Dean with it. But so far there was nowhere to put it in their small one room hut. But now they were approved to select a new den that had up to three bedrooms. He didn't want to get ahead of himself, but he was hoping that they would be able to fill that third bedroom with another pup. Castiel made a mental note to ask his brother how long after delivering a pup it took for an omega to go into heat.

The alpha weaved his way around people, heading down to the inner part of the cave where they would soon be picking out their new den. But right now he was on the hunt for his mate. Dean had told Castiel that after lunch he would be visiting his mother and Sam for the afternoon. The alpha supposed he could have just waited till this evening to break the news to his omega, but he had opted to leave work early and search for Dean now.

He rounded the bend and came to a stop in front of the Winchester's door. He hesitated. While things had gotten better they were certainly nowhere near comfortable between Castiel and either one of Dean's parents. With Dean now seven months along he could only hope that once the pup was born, things would improve.

He reached out and tentatively knocked on the plank next to the door.

"Come in," came Mary's faint voice from inside.

He entered the den, hoping to find the beautiful face of his mate, but instead walked into an empty room. "Hello?" he called out.

A moment later Mary stepped out of a room opposite him. "Oh, Hello Castiel."

He nodded in greeting before saying, "I thought Dean was here."

"He was," she informed him, "but Sam dragged him down to the school hut to show him a project he has been working on."

Castiel smiled. "I doubt Sam had to do much dragging. He probably just had to give his older brother the puppy eyes and Dean would have gone right along with him."

Mary chuckled lightly. "Normally that would be true. But with his large belly Dean seemed reluctant to go wandering further into the cave than he had too."

"Ah yes. His back and ankles have been bothering him lately."

There was an awkward pause where Castiel wished he had had the patience to wait to tell Dean tonight and thusly would not have found himself in this situation.

Mary cleared her throat. "Would you like some tea?" she asked as she made her way over to a kettle sitting by the fire.

"Oh, no, that's not necessary. I can just go find the boys." He backed up toward the door a bit.

Mary sighed and turned around to look at him. "Castiel, will you please sit and have tea with me? The boys will be back in a little while and I think that we could both benefit from maybe getting a few things off our chests."

Castiel swallowed but nodded.

"Please have a seat while I get you a cup." She motioned towards the table and then went to collect the warm kettle. There was already a cup of tea sitting on the table so he sat down in the seat across from it.

Mary came over and placed a cup down in front of him, then poured the hot fluid in. "Thank you," he said quietly.

The omega sat down and they both sipped their tea quietly for a few moments.

"I guess I'll be the first one to say that things have been a little awkward between us since you and Dean were mated," she said.

Castiel scoffed. "Mary, things have been a little awkward between us for a lot longer than that," he pointed out.

She smiled rather sadly. "Yes, I know, but they have been even more so since then. I-I want to apologize for how I acted after your mating. I accused you of things that I shouldn't have and for that I am sorry."

Castiel eyed her, honestly a little surprised by her apology. "It's alright, I understand. You were just worried about your son."

Mary's eyes darted away from him and her cheeks pinked slightly. "I don't think that was entirely the reason."

The alpha tilted his head and squinted his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Mary sighed and eyed him hesitantly. "Yes, I was a little worried. But in all honestly once I really thought about it I had absolutely no doubt about who pursued who in that relationship. However, at that time I was just so shocked. I'm a little embarrassed to admit that I may have been living with the false ideal that you were still... Well, that you may still have feelings... What I mean is that I thought you might be sort of... Ugh." Mary groaned at her own babbling.

But Castiel's eyes had widened. He understood perfectly what she had been trying to say. "You thought I was still pining after you?" he asked in disbelief.

At that Mary's face turned bright red. "Please understand that is not what I wanted you to be doing. It’s not like I was still in love with you and wanting you to still be in love with me. I wanted you to find a mate and be happy. But, well, look at it from my point of view. You had never mated even though you could have settled down with a beta. Then you start hanging around with my children and being sort of a mentor to them. It just was sort of in the back of my mind that you still had feelings for me and even though that's not what I wanted, those thoughts were sort of... comforting."

Castiel blinked at her. Omegas were very confusing creatures. "So... what you're saying is that you don't have feelings for me, but that you were comforted by the thought of me still having feelings for you?" 

Mary laughed nervously. "I know, it doesn't make any sense, but that is how I felt. Which is why it was such a shock to me when you were mated to Dean and it was just assumed that you too had been sneaking around together. That really threw me. I might have fed off of some of John's worries and was convinced that you had tried to get to Dean in order to have a part of me. I wish I had realized how off I was about that before I confronted you. But at the time I was just so worried about Dean and thought that you had possibly manipulated him. Of course once I talked to you and saw how you and Dean acted around each other I realized that my worries were unfounded. But then I found myself a little... angry isn't the right word. I think I got a little jealous." She laughed again while Castiel just stared at her with his mouth hanging open. "Although I'm not sure if jealous is the right word either. I was just so shocked to find out that you truly were over me and well... I don't know." She sighed. "It was silly and I am over it. However, it made me act harshly towards you and for that I am sorry. I'm hoping you can forgive me."

Castiel took a long drink of his tea. It burned a little going down, but he needed the extra time to put his thoughts in order.

"There really isn't anything for me to forgive, Mary. You had every right to question my actions with Dean before his craze and I think I would have been worried if you hadn't. But I feel I should inform you that I do have feelings for you, Mary, but they are not of a romantic nature and they haven't been for a very long time," he concluded.

She nodded, taking a sip of her own tea. "Honestly, I am very glad to hear that. I want you and Dean to be happy. I know that you already are. Sadly, I don't think that you and I will ever be able to recapture the easy friendship that we had in our youth, but I do hope that we can get along better now. After all, I am your mother-in-law." She laughed. "God, that sounds weird to say."

Castiel grinned. "It really is bizarre." He sighed, thinking for a moment. "I really want us to get along too. I know how much Dean loves you and wants you to be a part of our lives, especially because of the pup."

"I think we can get there, don't you?" she asked. "I already think we have a start going here."

Castiel nodded. "I agree. But what about John?" The alpha grimaced. Mary did too.

She sighed. "I love John dearly. But I have an advantage that no one else does."

Castiel quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Our bond," she stated. "He can't hide his true feelings from me. I know that he may be stomping around showing outwardly that he is upset, but I know that inside it is because he is afraid."

Castiel scoffed. "I find it hard to believe that John is afraid of me."

Mary smiled. "Well, not physically afraid of you... no offense."

The alpha just laughed. "None taken."

"But you see Castiel, you are everything that he isn't."

"What do you mean?" The alpha scrunched his face up.

"John was raised by a good, strong alpha who taught him how to be exactly that, a good, strong alpha. But unfortunately not how to be an outwardly affectionate alpha. Especially with his pups. So imagine how he feels when you come along and not only does Dean take to you right away, but so does Sam. Then there you are, taking the boys fishing and teaching Dean how to do some things out at the mill. You must see where I am going with this."

Castiel nodded. It did make sense, he was just having a hard time believing that John Winchester was essentially jealous of him. He may have stopped being jealous of John over the fact that he had mated Mary years ago, but he couldn't help still feeling a little jealous over the fact that the man is just so much more of an _alpha_ than him. He used to often wonder if the reason why he never got picked during a choosing ceremony was because he just wasn't alpha enough. So now come to find out that John Winchester was jealous of him, it was almost laughable.

"He really tried to put his foot down with Dean when he was younger and force him to stop hanging around you. But Dean's never been afraid to go head to head against an alpha, even when he was just a small pup," she added with a smile.

"I think what may have also set him off was he might have detected some of my fondness for you. While he can't hide his true feelings from me, I also can't hide from him. I think he may have misinterpreted my feelings and it scared him."

Wow. Things were really stacked against him when it came to gaining John's acceptance. He sighed woefully.

"Don't give up on him. I think he will come around. His main worry, which is ridiculous, is that you are trying to steal me away from him. But I think if he spends more time around the two of you, he will understand how dumb that is. Especially once the baby is born." She smiled warmly at him. "No one could doubt the love you have for my son when they see the gleam in your eyes when you look at him."

Castiel blushed slightly. "I do love him so very much."

"I know, Cas." Both of their eyes widened. She had never called him that before.

She giggled. "Sorry, I'm so used to Dean and Sam calling you Cas that it just sort of slipped out."

"That is more than fine, Mary. You may call me that," he assured her.

They smiled at one another and lapsed into a companionable silence as they sipped their mostly cold tea until a few minutes later when Dean and Sam came through the door.

"Cas?" Dean asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

Castiel pulled his mate into his arms. "You say that like you aren't happy to see me." The alpha pouted, trying not to grin. He couldn't help himself as he tucked his hand underneath the omegas shirt and spread his finger across the warm skin of Dean's belly.

The omega grinned. "Of course I'm happy to see you, I just didn't expect it."

"I know," the alpha admitted as he nuzzled his mate’s neck and breathed in his sweet omega scent that was infused with that of their pup's. "I came to find you because I have some good news. I was just having a nice conversation with your mom while we waited for you two to get back."

"What news?" Sam piped up, beating Dean to the punch.

"Sam don't be nosy," scolded Mary.

"It's alright," Castiel said. "I just found out that we are approved to pick out our new den." He grinned.

Dean’s face lit up. "Finally!" The omega cheered. "When can we do it?"

"Anytime we want," Castiel told him. "We can go now, if you are feeling up to it."

Dean nodded and kissed his mate.

"Can I come too?" Sam asked.

"Of course," Castiel told the young alpha then looked up to the older omega. "You are welcome to join us too, Mary. I'm sure Dean would love for you to come and I know we could use your advice."

Mary looked over at Dean, who was nodding enthusiastically at her. She smiled. "Sure. I would love to."

The four of them spent the rest of the afternoon looking around at all the available dens located in the inner part of the cave. Eventually they walked into a nice, large hut with three bedrooms, a nice sized washroom and a cozy living area. It was funny how even with no furniture in it at all the place already felt like home.

Dean walked up to him with a large, beautiful grin on face. "This one, Alpha."

Castiel gently cupped Dean's chin. "This one," he agreed, then kissed his mate.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
Dean was standing out by the river at the mill. There was a warm breeze that was rustling softly through the trees. His pants were rolled up so he stepped into the cool, refreshing water. He wadded out into the stream until the water was halfway up his calf. The omega closed his eyes and just enjoyed the warmth from the sun as it beat down on his face.

The sound of crunching leaves brought his attention to the far bank of the river. He could see the bushes moving slightly. Then a large wolf appeared, coming out of the trees across from him. The wolf was light gray with tufts of white here and there and even from this distance he could make out the deep blue shade of the animal's eyes.

Surprisingly Dean was not afraid, in fact, he felt warm and happy to see the creature. As if the wolf could feel its presence was welcome, it stepped down into the water and began to make its way over to Dean. The omega stayed still, watching in awe as the beast pushed through the river over to him.

Those blue eyes were even more striking from up close and they looked so familiar. But the look in those eyes was wholly different. No one or nothing had ever looked at him like that. It was warmth and affection, yet something else so entirely new that he was having a hard time fathoming it. When the wolf was close enough, Dean reached out his hand to it and the animal pressed its nose up into the omega's palm. Dean ran his fingers along the wolf's snout, then up to its ear and scratched behind it. The wolf's eyes closed a little at that and Dean laughed.

"You like that, buddy?" he asked.

Those wide blue eyes looked back up at him and then the wolf pushed forward and pressed his cold, wet nose against Dean's belly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
Dean woke with a start. He was breathing heavy with the remnants of his dream still in the forefront of his mind. In the darkness he reached down and ran his hand over his full stomach. He could still feel that cold, wet touch of the wolf's nose. But the thought didn't worry him. It actually made him sigh contently, though he didn't know why.

"Is everything alright?" asked the sleepy voice of his mate. The alpha's hand came to rest on Dean's belly.

The omega ran his own hand up and down Castiel's arm reassuringly. "Yes, babe. Everything is fine." He paused. "I just need to use the washroom. Our little alpha is sleeping on my bladder." He said the words warmly.

Castiel leaned over and kissed his shoulder. "Alright."

"Go back to sleep, Cas," Dean said softly. He reached over to his nightstand and lit the small lantern there. He looked over at his alpha and found that the older man had already fallen back to sleep. Dean leaned over and kiss the top of his head amongst his messy dark brown hair.

Dean stood up slowly. He fished a pair of his underwear from the floor and with a little difficulty, put them on. At eight months his stomach was huge and it was sometimes a little hard to do even the most menial of tasks. The omega grabbed the lantern and left their bedroom and headed out into the main area of their new den.

Dean loved their new home. Over the last month they had really gotten the place looking and feeling nice and cozy. Out in the living area they had a beautiful table and chairs and several book selves littered with odds and ends and sentimental items. They also had two small sofas and a stuffed arm chair. It just looked, felt, and smelled like _home._

He crossed the living area and headed into the washroom to relieve himself. Their little pup really did seem to have a fascination with sitting on, sleeping on, or kicking his bladder. Once he was done, he headed back out into the main room. The clock said it was only one-thirty in the morning. So he should go back to bed, but for the moment he wasn't tired. The look in that wolf's eyes was still bouncing around in his brain.

Instead of sitting out in the main room, Dean went into the nursery. The look of all the little furniture still brought a shot of warmth to his heart. Castiel had surprised him with the crib, dresser and rocking chair. They were so beautifully made. The sweet, little crib had a little moon and stars carved into it. So did the matching dresser and rocking chair. The yellow blanket his mother had knitted was hanging over the side of the crib and the little hat and booties Dean had made were sitting up on a little bookshelf they had placed in the corner. Dean set the lantern on the dresser and lowered himself into the rocking chair. He leaned back and rocked gently as he let one of his hands rub his swollen stomach. He was a little chilly and realized he should have built up the fire in the main room. But he wasn't in the mood to get up just yet.

The omega looked down at his body. It always shocked him to see the swell of his breasts. They weren't overly large just yet, but they were no longer flat. Dean felt a little self-conscious about them. Although, Castiel certainly seemed to enjoy them. Even though he was alone in the room that thought made his cheeks blush.

Earlier in his pregnancy when his stomach wasn't quite so large he felt nice and happy with the state of his body. But ever since the six months mark he just sort off felt fat and awkward. A few months ago he had been a small fifteen year old boy. Now he felt like a large sixteen year old whale. Oh, he loved what his belly represented, loved that their pup was inside. But the degree to which his body had changed was leaving him feeling... ugly. Of course, Castiel tried to reassure him time and time again how beautiful he thought Dean was, how much he loved seeing the omega round with their pup. He believed Castiel, well believed that love had essentially blinded him, but Dean supposed as long as his mate believed he was still beautiful even like this, then maybe that was all that mattered.

Dean thought back to his dream about the wolf, the river, and the mill. He missed going out to the mill. Even if he wasn't eight months pregnant, it would still be hard to get out there. It was the dead of winter and a large snow storm had hit a few days ago, so not even Castiel had been out there recently. Sam had said he and his friends had gone out to play in the snow the other day and it was all the way up to his brother's hips.

That was one nice thing that had happened recently, Dean had gotten close to his family again. Although maybe not his dad and well, he and Sam had never had any problems. Mainly it was his mother. Ever since they picked out the new den, everything had been going great with his mom. She came over and helped him around the den most days, especially now that he wasn't really leaving his home all that often. She brought him breakfast and lunch a lot of the time and she was helping him learn how to knit a sweater for Castiel. All in all, things were going pretty good. He wasn't even craving raw meat anymore which was nice for two reasons. One, because it meant he didn't have to go hang out with that asshole Marv anymore, and two, because he didn't have to lie to his mate. He hated lying to Castiel, it just made him feel awful, so he was happy to not have to do either of those things anymore.

Dean was pulled out of his thoughts when he scented the unmistakable smell of pine trees. He stopped and looked around. Was there a strange alpha in their den? A moment later his breath hitched when he realized what it was, or more importantly, who it was.

He took in a large lungful of air through his nose and looked down at his stomach. Tears came to his eyes. The pup. Their pup. Dean could scent their pup.

"Cas," he called out brokenly. But it came out too soft for the alpha to hear. "Castiel!" he tried again.

He heard the alpha mumbling, then a sharp, worried, "Dean!" The alpha was scrabbling around in their room. "Dean!"

"I'm in here, Cas," Dean sobbed out as he kept taking in the scent of their pup.

A moment later Castiel came flying into the room completely naked. He spotted the omega as he was, hunched over on the chair with tears in his eyes. "Dean! Oh my god, what's wrong? Is it the pup? Are you alright?" He darted into the room and fell onto his knees at Dean's feet.

"I'm fine." Dean smiled through his tears, trying to reassure his mate before the man had a heart attack. "Everything is fine, it's just that I can, well, I can scent the pup now."

Castiel's worried expression shifted almost instantaneously to one of pure joy. "Oh Dean," his alpha cooed. He lifted his hand and placed it on top of the one Dean still had on his belly. "That's wonderful." The alpha leaned up and pressed a kiss to Dean's forehead. Then another one to each cheek till he ended with a soft press of their lips together. "I'm so proud of you Dean, so amazed by you, I just love you so much."

Dean reached up and ran his hand through the alpha's messy bed head. "I love you, too." They both looked back down at Dean's stomach.

"Not too much longer now until the pup will be here," Castiel commented.

Dean breathed out an anxious sigh. "I know, only a few more weeks." He was excited to have their pup in his arms, but the pregnancy book didn't make labor sound all that fun.

Just then they both felt a little kick. Both their eyes widened and they looked up at one another. A few moments later they felt another. Castiel smiled widely. "Did you know we were talking about you?" Castiel asked down at the omega's stomach.

Dean chuckled. "It's still early, little alpha." Dean said, patting his belly. "Go back to sleep."

"Wise words, _little omega_ , we should all go back to sleep," Castiel insisted. He stood up and held his hand out for Dean to take.

With a petulant sigh Dean took the alpha's offered hand and let his mate help hoist him out of the chair. The two went back into their room and Castiel helped Dean climb into bed. The alpha helped Dean get situated, placing pillows where he knew Dean needed them to be comfortable. Then he tucked the omega in and blew out the lantern. Dean sighed happily when he felt his mate spoon up next to him and wrap his strong arms around him.

Just as he was about to fall back to sleep the deep voice of his mate broke through the darkness. "Even after all these months, I still fear I'm going to wake and this will all have been a dream."

Dean squeezed Castiel's hand reassuringly.

"It wouldn't be the first time," the alpha continued. "I used to dream about us like this all the time before your heat. Sometimes it was just you and me lying together somewhere. Other times it was something exactly like this, with you round with my pup. Then there were the times it was us surrounded by a whole litter." Castiel paused with a sigh and a squeeze of his arms. "But I always woke up, always."

Dean brought Castiel's hand up to his lips and kissed it before returning both their hands to his stomach. "This is real, Cas, very, very real. You can believe me because I know for a fact that dreams don't come with this much ankle swelling and back aches."

Castiel chuckled behind him and kissed the mating bite on his neck. "Alright, I believe you."

"Good." Dean smiled. "And as far as that litter goes, let's get through this one and then we'll talk."

He could feel the alpha's broad grin against his skin. "Sounds like a plan." He kissed Dean once more before settling himself more comfortably against the omega's back. "Good night, my love."

"’Night, Alpha."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
Castiel paused for a moment to wipe the sweat from his brow. It was cold out in the cave but the alpha had worked up a sweat today in the shop. He had just gotten done sanding down a couple of nightstands. He sat back on his heels and fetched the water that was sitting on his workbench. That's when he saw that it was almost quitting time. He took several long drinks of his water and by the time he cleaned his work area up, it was time to head home for the day.

After closing up the market stall, he headed down to the dining hall to get them some dinner. Dean hadn't been leaving the den much at all over the last several weeks. Castiel wasn't sure if that was due to his wanting to stay safely tucked away in their den or his lack of wanting to be out and about while he felt so huge. Either way, Castiel was more than happy to indulge his mate's request that they eat their meals in the den till the pup comes.

It was dinner time, so the dining hall was a little busy when he showed up. Luckily he had been placing their dinner order in the mornings before work so that it would be ready when he arrived. Ellen spotted him and waved him over to a nice, full tray of food.

"Thank you, Ellen," he told her as he picked the tray up.

"You're welcome. How is Dean today?" she asked.

"He is about the same as he was yesterday. He is really ready for the pup to come, well, we both are," Castiel answered.

"He is about ready to pop, isn't he?"

"Any day now." He smiled.

"Well I won't keep you any longer. You two have a nice evening."

"Thanks, you too."

He turned, heading for home.

When he walked into their den, he found his mate pacing around the living room with his hands on his lower back and stomach sticking out as he waddled back and forth.

"Everything alright?" he asked, which startled Dean slightly. Castiel walked all the way into the den and set their dinner down on the table.

Dean just sort of grunted in answer and kept pacing. Castiel removed his shoes and went to the washroom to clean up a little bit. When he came back out, his mate was still similarly occupied.

"Darling, why are you pacing around the room like that? Especially when it looks like you're in pain." he asked as he sat down at their dining table.

Dean huffed out a breath and stopped walking ,so he could look at Castiel properly. "Because Pam said this might help kick-start labor," he replied, agitation clear in his voice.

Dean had been kind of grumpy lately, though Castiel wasn't going to blame him. The alpha watched as his omega went back to pacing the room. The boy was just walking around in a pair of loose fitting sleep pants and Castiel couldn't be faulted for his mind wandering a little bit. He knew Dean felt fat and disgusting, but the truth was that the boy wasn't actually all that big. Sure, his stomach was large but Dean really hadn't gained much weight anywhere else. Maybe a little around his chin but that was it. Then of course there was Dean's chest. He knew the omega was a little embarrassed by it, but Castiel made a point to reassure Dean that he was still sexy and that his small male omega breasts where beautiful and he didn't mind proving that with things other than his words, things like his hands and mouth and tongue. The alpha's mouth was watering just thinking about it.

"Darling, please stop that and come over here and sit down," Castiel asked nicely and was completely unsurprised when Dean refused.

"No, Cas, I'm ready to get this pup out of my belly. Besides I'm not hungry."

Castiel sighed. "Well I went and talked to Pamela as well and she said another thing that might help is spicy food. Which is why I asked Ellen to make a spicy chicken casserole, now come over here and try it," he insisted.

Dean stopped walking and glared at the alpha for a few moments till he huffed in resignation and came over to the table. Castiel was a hundred percent sure that the omega only gave in because his feet and back were tired of walking around. The alpha had no idea how long Dean had been at it.

Castiel placed a plate and a glass of water in front of his mate.

"Yuck, this looks gross," Dean complained.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Just try it."

Dean poked his fork at it for a moment, then stabbed a piece of chicken and brought it up to his nose. "Ugh, it smells gross too."

"Dean, just put it in your mouth and try it."

The omega growled at him but relented with a petulant, "Fine."

Castiel watched as Dean hesitantly ate it. After he swallowed he stuck out his tongue. "It tastes gross."

Castiel put his own bite in his mouth and hummed in approval. The casserole tasted pretty good. "It does not taste gross."

Dean tried to argue but his face twisted in pain.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. My back just hurts a little," Dean replied.

"How long were you up pacing around the room for?" Castiel questioned as he ate more of his dinner.

Dean just shrugged as he pushed his food around with his fork.

Castiel sighed. "How about this. If you will eat just a little bit more food then we can go lie on the bed and I'll rub your back and feet." Castiel would have done it anyway and he had a feeling Dean knew it too. But thankfully the boy agreed and had a few more bits of food and some water.

After they were done eating Castiel helped his mate get into the bed. He then changed out of his work cloths and into a nice soft pair of his own sleep pants. He went back to the bed and helped place a pillow where Dean needed them so the omega could lie comfortably on his side. Castiel got up on the bed and sat behind him with a jar of cream. He worked a dollop of the smooth substance into Dean's tense back muscles.

Dean groaned when Castiel kneaded a particularly sore muscle on his lower back. "I really want this pup to come out already, Cas," Dean confessed.

"I know, darling, I know. You're doing so great," Castiel soothed softly with both his words and hands.

Dean's sleep pants were so loose that when the omega was getting into bed they slipped down even more till they were barely hanging on to the full curve of the boy's ass. Castiel couldn't help it that his hands slid down under his mate's pants and massaged the two plump cheeks he found there.

Dean chuckled. "I don't remember saying that my ass was sore."

Castiel leaned over and whispered into Dean's ear. "Would you like it to be?"

The omega laughed harder. "Smooth, Cas, very smooth."

Castiel grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "I try."

Dean turned around a little, pressing his shoulders back on the bed so he could look at Castiel better. "I still don't get it," Dean said thoughtfully.

"Get what?" Castiel asked as he ran his hand lovingly through his mate’s hair.

"How you can look at me like this and still want to... you know... have sex," Dean blushed.

Castiel chuckled. "Dean, how many times do I have to tell you how beautiful you are, how gorgeous you look when you're full with our pup?" He really wished he could get Dean to understand how radiant he looked.

The alpha rearranged himself so he was lying beside his mate with his elbow propping him up to look down at the beauty next to him. He then leaned in and kiss Dean's upturned face. Castiel heard Dean's sigh of contentment when their lips touched.

"You're the most beautiful person I have ever seen, and this," Castiel ran his hand down to caress Dean's belly, "this just makes you more beautiful than you already were." He then moved his hand up to cup one of the omega's small breasts. "And these, well," Castiel squeezed the supple flesh, "I think you know how I feel about them."

Dean shuddered and Castiel swiped his thumb across one of Dean's wet, hard nipples. Castiel spooned up tighter behind the omega and kissed his neck.

"Y-you know," Dean stuttered. "Pam said there was-was um, something else we could try that may help move things along."

"Hmm?" Castiel hummed as he continued to massage the boy’s sensitive chest and kiss and suck on his neck.

"Yeah, um, she said sex could help."

"Oh?" The alpha grinned.

"Yeah, you know, if you want to," Dean breathed out.

Castiel could already scent the omega's slick in the air and the alpha was well on his way to being fully hard. He pressed his cloth covered length against the swell of his mate's ass. "Does this feel like I want to?" he asked as he ground his hips forward.

Dean whined and pushed back against him. Castiel craned his neck and kissed his mate's lovely pink lips. When he pulled back he looked down at his omega's lidded, lust filled eyes and his already flushed cheeks.

"God, Dean, you're so beautiful, so sexy. Do you feel how hard I am? How hard you make me?" Castiel breathed the words next to Dean's ear.

"Want you, Cas, please," the omega said breathlessly.

Castiel felt Dean squirming around, trying to wiggle out of his pants. Castiel sat up and helped him get them off, then removed his own before lining his body back up with Dean's. He then moved his fingers down to circle around the omega's entrance. He pushed two in and moaned against Dean's shoulder.

"Oh, Dean. God, you're so wet," he breathed hotly. The alpha's fingers moved in and out of the warm slick channel that felt so tight and welcoming.

"Yes, Cas, yes. So wet for you. Need you in me," the omega panted.

Castiel pulled his fingers out and brought them up to his mouth and sucked the slick from them with a pleasure filled groan. Dean smelled and tasted so good, so amazingly good. When he pulled his hand away, the omega turned his head and mashed their mouths together. Dean's tongue found its way into Castiel's mouth and he sucked in the taste of himself.

It was Castiel who had to pull away from the desperate kiss in order to draw in some much needed air.

"Please, Cas," the omega whined.

"Shh, my love. I've got you, just relax," Castiel cooed as he tried to get ahold of himself. He knew that Dean was needy, but he didn't want to go to fast or hard and hurt his mate or his pup. "I'm going to take good care of you, darling."

Castiel looked down and grabbed his cock. He gave it a couple of strokes and a good squeeze to the base. Then he pressed the tip up against the omega's slick rim. He watched in fascination as the red, swollen head of his cock popped passed that tight ring of muscle and into his mate's warm hole. Both of their breaths hitched and Dean tried to push back.

He reached out and stilled the omega's hips. "No, Dean, just hold still. Let me take care of you."

The omega whimpered but nodded. Castiel leaned on his elbow and put another pillow in front of the boy. Castiel then took Dean's leg and bent it up on to the pillow so he had better access to his mate's ass. "There you go." He nipped at Dean's earlobe, earning him a shaking, breathy moan from his mate. "Just lie here and feel." The alpha began to move in and out slowly. "Feel how hard you make me." He kissed down the side of the boy's neck. "Feel how slick I make you." He sucked hard on his mating mark.

He maintained that same pace, but maneuvered slightly so the angle was different and on the next push in, he got a broken cry out of that sweet, little mouth. "Yes, Alpha," Dean moaned. "Yes."

Castiel trailed his hand from his mate's hip up to his chest and cupped the plump, swelling flesh that he found there. "You're so beautiful, Dean," he breathed. "So beautiful."

Dean's hand reached up and bent behind Castiel head and the omega curled his fingers into the alpha's dark hair. He then pulled him down till their lips met in a deep, passionate kiss.

"I love you," Dean whispered against the alpha's mouth. "I love you so much. You feel so good. So, so good, Alpha."

Castiel picked up the pace a bit. His cock moving in and out a little harder and faster. His knot was starting to swell. "I love you, too," he panted. "Love you. Can't tell you how amazing you feel right now, how amazing you always feel."

The alpha pressed his forehead to the back of Dean's head. "Please Cas, a little faster. Need your knot."

A gush of slick flooded the boy's channel and it was Castiel's turn to whimper at the feel of it on his dick and swelling knot. "God, Dean, you’re so wet, so warm."

"Does it feel good, Alpha?" The little shit somehow still had the capacity to tease.

"Fuck, Dean, so good," Castiel moaned loudly. He sped up a little more, still trying to be gentle, but also really, really needing to pump his omega full.

"Yes, Alpha, right there. Fuck, right there," Dean cried out. He had begun to move his hips, trying to get a faster pace, but Castiel was too far gone to stop him.

He gripped the boy's hips and actually helped him push back harder. "Knot me, Alpha, please just fucking knot me!" The omega sobbed out.

There was no universe that existed were Castiel would deny Dean a request like that. A few more thrusts in and his knot spasmed, popping to full size inside Dean's tight, hot channel. It still amazed him that that was all it took to have the boy coming right along with him.

Afterwards they were both breathing heavily, but despite that Castiel was peppering Dean's neck and shoulders with kisses. "I love you," the alpha panted. "I love you so much."

"Love you, too, Alpha. Fuck, that was good," the omega breathed. "It's still good." He clenched his inner walls down hard on the alpha's knot."

"Dean," Castiel groaned. 

The omega chuckled and Castiel squeezed his eyes shut as another rush of cum burst out of him. When he had recovered, he ran his hands down him mate's smooth back.

"How is your back feeling?" He asked.

Dean sighed. "It still hurts. But I think if feels a little better, for now." The omega was the one to groan when Castiel went back to rubbing Dean's back. "I'm really ready for this pup to come out."

"I know, my love, me too." He kissed the back of Dean's head. "You just relax and get some rest for now, okay? You can't exactly go back to pacing around the room when you're stuck on my knot." He happily pointed out.

Dean huffed out a short laugh and shook his head. "Yeah, yeah."

It didn't take too long for Castiel's soothing hands to cause Dean's breathing to even out and his eyes to droop. The alpha moved one hand to stroke softly through Dean's light colored hair. His mate was truly beautiful. Even though in the dead of winter the omega hadn't seen much of the sun, his skin just had this natural glow to it. The boy truly was radiant and if it were up to Castiel, he would keep Dean full of his pups all the time. Although that may be coming more from his alpha instincts than anything else. Still, it wasn't a bad idea.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Dean woke suddenly, sometime later, not really remembering having fallen asleep. He lay there for a little while, not really sure what had woken him up. He peaked over his shoulder to find that he was alone in the bed, which meant that he had been asleep long enough for Castiel's knot to go down, but not long enough for it to truly be bed time. He wiggled around a bit and groaned at the wet feeling between his legs. Usually Castiel would clean him up after he pulled out but maybe he forgot. They would need to change the sheets for sure before they officially went to sleep tonight.

The omega moved his large collection of pillows around a bit so he could get up and that's when his hand sank into the wet spot that was a lot wetter than it should be. Yeah, sure Castiel had told him he had been really wet earlier, but this was ridiculous. He looked down at the sheets.

_Holy shit!_ That was not cum and slick.

"Cas!" He called out, panic clear in his voice. "Cas!"

There was a thunk in the front room and then his alpha appeared in the door, having redressed and holding a book. "What? What is it? Are you okay?" the alpha asked frantically.

"My water just broke, or, well, I guess I don't know when it happened but I just noticed it."

Castiel looked a little dumbfounded for a moment while the words sunk in. "Oh, oh, oh God! Okay... Alright. Calm down. Everything is going to be okay... Oh God! Okay, calm down."

Castiel's rambling would have been amusing had Dean not been freaking the fuck out. "Cas!" he said in a strangled tone, effectively snapping the alpha out of his own panic.

"Right of course, stay right there," the alpha commanded as he ran out of the room. Yeah, like Dean was going to get up and go somewhere.

In the alpha's absence the panic really started to set in. Sure, he was ready for the pup to be born, but that didn't mean he was ready for the pain that went along with it. Speaking of, Dean was pulled from his thoughts by sharp pain that had him crying out.

"Dean," came Castiel's voice as the alpha flew back into the room. "I'm here my love, I'm right here. I went next door and Mr. Blake is going to go get Pamela."

"My Mom," Dean sobbed out.

"Yes, Dean. She is coming. Sarah went to go get her for us," Castiel confirmed.

Dean nodded, breathing easier as the pain subsided. Castiel kissed his forehead. "I'll be right back, I'm just grabbing something in the living room."

"Okay," Dean said weakly.

Castiel came back in the room with one of the dining chairs. "I need you to come sit over here so I can clean up the bed and but the mattress protector down."

Dean nodded and let his alpha help him into the chair. Dean was still naked and didn't really see any reason to put on clothes, considering what was going to happen soon. He watched his mate strip the bed sheets off and then use a towel to dab up some of the remaining wetness. He then put the thick canvas matters protector Pamela had given them down. Followed by a clean set of sheets that they both knew would end up in the fire after tonight. But Dean wasn't going to complain, he didn't feel like sitting on the hard scratchy canvas for the next several hours. Castiel then put some pillows along the headboard and helped the omega back on the bed.

Dean settled back down with a sigh. He smiled at his mate in thanks as the alpha placed a light sheet over him for modesty. He doubted it would last very long, but the thought was sweet.

His mom came hurrying into the room just as he was getting over another contraction. "Oh sweetie," she said as she sat down next to him and kissed his sweaty temple. "How are you holding up?"

"Okay," he panted, reaching out to hold her hand. She squeezed his fingers reassuringly.

When Pamela arrived, she quickly set to work. First, she checked to see how far along Dean was. Then she had Mary help her get the room prepared and sent Castiel into the washroom to collect all the towels they had. After that, the alpha was off preparing a basin of hot water.

The next several hours passed by in a blur of pain and him trying to remember the breathing techniques that Anna and Lily had taught him. After about five hours of this, Dean was tired. He was leaning back against his alpha who was sitting directly behind him, offering support. In between bouts of contractions Castiel dabbed off the sweat on Dean's head with a cool, wet cloth that Mary kept refreshing.

"You're getting close, Dean. Almost time to push," Pam said, after checking his progress again.

The omega was too exhausted to respond with anything but a minuscule nod.

"I'm so proud of you, Dean," Castiel praised softly. "It's almost time to meet our pup."

Dean smiled at that as his eyes drifted close only to open them a few minutes later when another round of pain began.

Despite Pamela's words it was still another two hours before Dean was ready to push and by that time he was truly wiped out.

Castiel was pressed up behind him, helping to prop his body into a more upright position. "You can do this, my love," Castiel encouraged. But Dean shook his head.

"I can't, Cas, I-I can't," Dean whimpered helplessly. He was breathing heavily, covered in sweat and his whole body felt weak and limp.

"Yes you can, Dean. You are the most amazing omega to ever walk on the earth. You're so strong and confident and you have got this! Come on beautiful, let's find out if our pup is a boy or a girl."

Dean whined as a few tears slipped out. But he just couldn't let Castiel down and he really did want to finally meet their pup. "Okay... okay," he panted weakly and nodded down to Pamela.

"Alright Dean, next time you feel a contraction, I want you to push," Pamela told him.

Dean looked to his mother who was down at his feet next to Pamela ready to help as soon as the pup came out. "You've got this, sweetie." Mary smiled proudly. She then went back to mimicking the breathing that Dean was supposed to be doing so he follow along with her. A few moments later he felt the urge to push... so he pushed.

Unfortunately, the rounds of pushing seemed to be going on forever and he really didn't know how much he had left in him. Every time he thought he was done, Pamela would say 'one more.' But then thankfully with one last heave the bulk of presser left his body and there was suddenly a small, squirming pup in Pamela's hands.

Dean had tears streaming down his face when he heard his pup cry for the first time. "What-what is-" He was too breathless to get the words out. Mary was helping Pamela cut the umbilical cord.

The Healer smiled up at the two new parents. "It's a boy."

Dean could hear his alpha's sniffles behind him and knew that they were both tearing up. Castiel peppered kisses all over Dean's head. "I love you," the alpha kept repeating.

Dean couldn't take his eyes off the little alpha. "M-my pup," he whined as he watched Mary walk his little boy over to the makeshift washing station they had set up on the dresser. 

"Hang on, Dean, let me get him cleaned up real quick," his mother said. Castiel scooted back a little so Dean could rest a little more comfortably. Before long his mother had their pup wrapped in a little, yellow blanket and was laying him down on Dean's chest.

The boy had stopped crying, but he was still fussing a little and squirming in his blanket. "Cas," Dean sobbed a little. He was still pressed up against the alpha's chest but he just needed more.

His mate brought his arms around the omega, holding him tightly with one and gently caressing the soft pink head of their pup with the other. "Hello James," Castiel said softly. "Your Daddy and Papa are so happy that you finally decided to come out and meet us."

More tears slipped out and the omega finally tore his eyes away from the pup in order to look at his mate. They shared an emotional kiss, then Dean looked back down at the little bundle cradled in his arms.

"Hi Jimmy," Dean smiled down at the little alpha.

Castiel chuckled behind him. "Why am I not surprised that you went straight for the nickname?" his mate teased. Dean just smirked as he kept his eyes on their little boy.

He saw the pup's nose twitching and instinctively brought the boy up to scent at the omega's neck. Dean took the moment to scent the little guy too, as did Castiel. Dean then had Castiel maneuver so the pup could scent the alpha too. Unfortunately after that there were still other things to do. Dean still had to deliver the afterbirth and the sheets were an utter mess.

But thankfully a half hour later Dean and Castiel were alone and cuddled up on the bed again. This time the alpha had the pup cradled in one of his arms with the other wrapped tightly around his mate. Jimmy was sleeping with one of his little wrinkled hands wrapped tightly around one of Dean's fingers.

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel spoke quietly.

Dean blinked up at his mate to find deep blue eyes staring at him full of emotion. "You don't have to thank me, Cas."

"But I do, my love. You have made every dream I have ever had come true." Castiel leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Dean's smile was misty. "Likewise, Cas."

They rested with their foreheads together for a little while before they both looked back down at the sleepy little pup. Dean bit his lip when something crossed his mind.

"You know, Cas?" Dean started casually. "You were wrong about what you said before."

"What do you mean?" The alpha tilted his head in question.

"I haven't made all your dreams come true... not yet," Dean supplied. When Castiel just furrowed his brow, Dean continued. "What about that litter of pups you were telling me about?" The omega smirked.

Castiel's eyes widened and his cheeks pinked a bit. "Ah, well... I, uh-" the alpha fumbled.

Dean couldn't help but smile up at his cute mate. "I guess we will just have to work on that one huh?" the omega asked.

The alpha beamed over at him. "Yeah. I guess we will."

Dean laughed softly and leaned up to press their mouths together. It wasn't much of a kiss, considering they were both smiling too much, but it was perfect all the same. He had everything he could have ever wanted right here and he just couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Jimmy Novak :) I hope you guys liked this chapter. Let me know what you thought. One more to go!


End file.
